Paradoxos
by Lulu Star
Summary: Paradoxos podem ser definidos como uma relação de interdependência entre contrários, que se harmonizam naturalmente. Um não existe sem o outro. Existem vários paradoxos. Fome e saciedade. Vida e morte. E o mais intrigante: amor e ódio.
1. Ódio

N/A: Olha só quem voltou!!!

Gente, depois de muito tempo afastada daqui, resolvi postar uma nova fic! Tava em casa, sem ter o que fazer, quando resolvi dar uma olhada nos meus projetos de fics (que nunca se realizaram) e ver o que podia ser aproveitado. Aí eu achei esse capítulo, e quando reli, achei que dava pra coninuar. E fui escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo... e agora já estou no capítulo seis! Pasmem!

Pela primeira vez (desconsiderando as traduções) eu vou postar uma fic quase pronta, o que significa que eu provavelmente não vou atrasar nas postagens, o que é muito bom pra vocês, leitores fiéis!

Sem mais delongas, aqui está o primeir capítulo. Leiam, deixem reviews com suas opiniões e me desejem boas-vindas novamente!

P.s.: comecei a postar essa fic também na Floreios e Borrões porque o FF não estava querendo fazer upload de jeito nenhum! Espero que isso não se repita...

**Paradoxos**

_Paradoxos podem ser definidos como uma relação de interdependência entre contrários, que se harmonizam naturalmente. Um não existe sem o outro. Existem vários paradoxos. Fome e saciedade. Vida e morte. E o mais intrigante: amor e ódio._

* * *

Ódio

Lily Evans estava estudando em silêncio na sala comunal. Era noite, e não havia muitos alunos por lá. Pelo menos não que estivessem fazendo algo de _realmente_ importante. Em um canto, reunia-se um pequeno grupo de garotas quartanistas que fingiam estar estudando, mas cochichavam e davam risinhos irritantes aos ouvidos da ruiva, enquanto espiavam do outro lado da sala. O grupo de quatro garotos do sétimo ano que conversava descontraído.

- Você viu a cara do ranhoso? Foi hilária! A gente devia aprontar mais dessas com ele... – disse um Sirius Black com sua risada rouca que parecia um latido. Quando ria seus cabelos negros e lisos balançavam por sobre seus olhos cinzentos, fazendo as garotinhas do outro lado da sala suspirarem. Ele percebeu e piscou para as três, que se alvoroçaram ainda mais.

- É! Como a gente não tinha pensado nisso antes, Almofadinhas? Quero dizer, pendurá-lo de cabeça pra baixo, estragar suas poções nas aulas... normal... mas transfigurar suas roupas em um _vestido de oncinhas com uma estola de penas rosa-shocking_ _na frente de todo o Salão Principal?_ Foi demais!! – exclamou James Potter, gargalhando com o amigo. – E você, Aluado, o que achou?

- Eu acho que foi um exagero... – respondeu Remus Lupin, por detrás do livro que lia. Por um momento, os outros dois amigos ficaram desapontados e em silêncio, até que o garoto abriu um leve sorriso – Mas admito que foi bem engraçado...

Mais risadas estouraram no grupo dos quatro, e até agora o único que se mantivera calado fora Peter Petigrew, garoto gorducho e baixote, que apenas ria acompanhando os amigos.

- Será que vocês poderiam fazer suas _gracinhas_ em outro lugar? Estou tentando estudar. – disse uma Lily extremamente chateada, sem erguer os olhos do livro de poções.

- Lugar de estudo é na biblioteca, _Evans_. – disse James sem encará-la, com um ar de displicência, pousando as mãos atrás da cabeça que recostava no encosto do sofá. Peter riu da fala do amigo, calando-se em seguida ao perceber o ambiente tenso (ou talvez fora porque recebera um tapa, de Sirius, na nuca).

A ruiva se virou para ele rapidamente, os cabelos lisos se movendo graciosamente, mas suas feições longe de expressar qualquer traço de graciosidade. Seus belos olhos verdes estavam estreitados, brilhando de raiva, e seus lábios comprimidos de tal modo que mal se podia vê-los.

- Pois saiba, _Potter_, - respondeu a garota com o tom de voz controlado – que as salas comunais também são feitas para estudos, _especialmente_ fora do horário das aulas.

- Ou seja, você é uma maníaca que não tem nada mais pra fazer do que estudar? – retorquiu o rapaz com um ar de divertimento, ao que Peter recomeçara a rir, incentivado por ele. Remus se ocupara em voltar a atenção para seu livro, enquanto Sirius observava a 'conversa' com extremo interesse, sorrindo misteriosamente. Percebeu que as quartanistas também observavam a discussão, assim indicou para que subissem os seus dormitórios apenas com um olhar e um gesto com as mãos, ao que elas obedeceram como cãezinhos treinados. – Você bem que podia arranjar um namorado...

- Eu já tenho um namorado. E se eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo com coisas realmente importantes como estudos, _ao contrário de você_, é porque eu quero ter bons resultados nos exames, que _aliás_, são na semana que vem. – disse Lily, cuspindo as palavras, sua voz se alterando mais e mais.

Remus decidiu que se ficasse mais tempo no recinto poderia acabar compelido a tomar partido e arriscar a amizade com um dos dois. Fechou o livro que estava lendo, puxou um Peter risonho pela capa, murmurou um "boa noite Lily" e subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino. No último degrau, lançou um olhar de advertência para Sirius, que parecia estar muito entretido com a iminente briga do 'casal' e sinalizou que subiria mais tarde. Sirius adorava presenciar as discussões de James e Lily.

- É mesmo, você namora o Diggory da Lufa-Lufa... – lembrou James, com um sorriso. – Mas ele deve ser realmente um péssimo namorado, já que você prefere passar seu tempo valioso estudando ao invés de ficar com ele... Admita, Evans, o Diggory não é homem suficiente pra você...

- Rá! E quem seria? Você? Poupe-me, Potter. E fique sabendo que minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta!

Sirius não pôde conter uma gargalhada. Mas ninguém mais riu. Lily olhou para ele com seus olhos de fúria, e James o encarou como se o visse pela primeira vez e o desaprovasse.

- Ahn... Acho que vou subir agora... – e assim o fez, mas ficou espiando a briga por detrás da porta do dormitório, por mais que Remus o repreendesse e dissesse que ele estava sendo infantil – Ora, deixe de bobagem, Aluado, venha assistir também!

- Ei Almofadinhas, o que "tá" acontecendo? – perguntou um Peter completamente alheio a qualquer situação. Sirius revirou os olhos e disse, sem tirar os olhos do 'casal'.

- Deixe de ser tão obtuso, Rabicho! O Pontas "tá" brigando com a Evans! Será que ele vai azará-la, ou algo assim dessa vez? Eu bem que ia querer ver a reação dela...

- Credo, Sirius! Você quer a morte do seu melhor amigo? – brincou Remus, não resistindo e espiando também. – Espero que ele não faça nada disso. Ela vai ficar muito, muito zangada. Não quero nem ver o que vai sobrar dele...

De volta à sala...

- (...) Ora Evans, diga que nunca pensou na possibilidade de sairmos juntos. Nem uma vez sequer. Admita. Você e eu temos alguma coisa...

- Nós não temos nada, nem nunca vamos ter! – defendeu-se a garota, gesticulando nervosa. Os dois já estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro, Lily com o rosto vermelho e contorcido de fúria, os cabelos levemente desalinhados, mas sem deixar de estar linda, e James extremamente relaxado e até sorrindo.

- Olha só, você até está dizendo _nós_! Vamos, ruivinha, largue o Diggory e saia comigo. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá.

- Potter, eu _nunca_ vou sair com você, muito menos largar o Amos para isso! Essas suas atitudes arrogantes é que me fazem perceber o quanto você é um _babaca_ que só tem _titica_ nessa sua _cabeça grande_! – ao dizer isso, fez-se uma pausa de uns dois segundos, interrompida por James.

- Você adora dizer titica, não é? – perguntou James abrupta e estupidamente, sem deixar de rir. Nas escadas, Sirius e Peter também continham as gargalhadas. Lily foi surpreendida pela fala do rapaz e o encarou com uma feição confusa e cansada. – Quero dizer, sempre que você briga comigo, me acusa de um monte de coisas, e diz que eu tenho titica na cabeça. Às vezes você esquece alguns adjetivos como exibido e prepotente, mas você nunca esquece o 'cabeça de titica'. Pode dizer, Evans, você adora essa palavra, não é?

Lily não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele era idiota ou o quê? Além de provocá-la, insultá-la, fazê-la se desgastar com essa briga sem sentido, ele ainda resumia tudo o que ela dizia a uma piada? Que pessoa é essa? Ele, sem dúvida, não podia ser desse mundo.

- Vá se danar, Potter. – disse por fim, rendida. Ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos para trás da orelha e apanhou os livros na mesa e colocou a mochila nas costas.

- Ei, é só isso? Nossa briga épica vai se acabar com um simples 'vá se danar, Potter'?

Ela se virou para ele, com um ar cansado, sem dizer nada por um instante. Depois respondeu, a voz calma:

- Potter. Você me impediu de estudar e me fez brigar com você. Agora eu estou cansada e chateada, e tem aula amanhã cedo. Será que dá pra deixar a sua estupidez de lado e me deixar dormir?

- Claro, mas antes... – e aproveitando a distração da garota, puxou-a pelo braço e a envolveu num beijo.

Lily deixou os livros e a mochila caírem, arregalando os olhos com a atitude inesperada e abrindo a boca para contestar, mas tudo o que James fez foi aprofundar o beijo com sua língua. Percebendo a gravidade da situação, a ruiva prontamente posicionou seus braços de modo a empurrar o rapaz para longe. Mas ele era obviamente mais forte do que ela, que a envolveu num abraço apertado, do qual ela não conseguia fugir nem por feitiço. Lily queria matá-lo por isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de sentir uma estranha sensação dentro de si; uma espécie de formigamento, suas entranhas se revirando, mas de um jeito gostoso e agradável, ela observou. Não, não! Nem um pouco agradável. Nada que venha de Potter pode ser agradável. E lembrando que ele ainda estava beijando-a, e que – Merlin! – ela parecia estar correspondendo já que sua língua tocava a dele carinhosamente, voltou a se concentrar em afastá-lo, agora batendo em seu peito com os punhos fechados e chutando suas canelas.

James não podia estar mais satisfeito. Não apenas estava tendo um memorável desfecho para sua habitual briga com Lily, como ainda estava tirando uma casquinha de uma garota realmente atraente. James não sabia o que sentia por Lily; gostava de implicar com ela, e se deleitava com suas reações explosivas. Mas algumas – poucas – vezes se magoava com as palavras duras que ela proferia. Seria ele tão monstruoso como ela tanto acusava? E outras vezes ainda, sentia-se enciumado ao vê-la com outros rapazes, especialmente quando ela começara a namorar. Mas não admitiria para ninguém, nem mesmo seus melhores amigos, que sentia ciúmes da garota, o que obviamente poderia denotar uma relevância maior à estranha _relação_ que os dois estabeleciam entre si.

Mas além de todo o triunfo que sentia ao beijar "A Monitora Certinha Evans Que Nunca Sairia Com Ele", sentia algo mais. Uma sensação esquisita. Como se o simples contato dos lábios fizesse todo o seu corpo faiscar. E o tempo parecia ter estacionado. Como se "ouvisse sinos tocando", como uns diriam. Era, sem dúvida, uma sensação diferente. E realmente incrível. James com certeza iria querer repetir a experiência.

Mas ao sentir a garota socá-lo e chutá-lo, decidiu que talvez fosse hora de parar. Afrouxou o abraço e finalizou o beijo, e logo em seguida sentiu Lily afastar-se de si agilmente, e mais rápido ainda, um doloroso tapa em sua face.

- Potter, você é um estúpido! – ela gritou, cuidando para que sua voz não fosse alta o suficiente para acordar a todos da Torre, mas sem deixar de transparecer sua ira. – O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Dando um beijo de boa noite – respondeu o rapaz, meio bobo ainda com o acontecido, mas sem deixar de ser sedutor, com um meio-sorriso no rosto e alisando o lado da face que recebera o tapa, que estava bem vermelho.

Lily soltou um grunhido de frustração.

- É por isso que eu odeio você, Potter! Odeio!

- Não odeia não. – ele disse, agora o ar sedutor era proposital. Ela hesitou em xingá-lo mais um pouco e se aproximou, um dedo apontado para ele.

- Potter, se você contar isso para alguém, quem quer que seja, eu juro, eu juro que te mato com minhas próprias mãos!

- Não mata, não. – ele disse, no mesmo tom da fala anterior, mas sentindo um certo prazer na reação desesperada da ruiva. Ela grunhiu novamente, apanhou suas coisas e subiu as escadas do dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano, batendo os pés.

James ouviu a porta batendo, e permaneceu por um momento na mesma posição, de pé no meio da sala comunal. O que estava acontecendo? Abanou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, e subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano preguiçosamente, e ao fechar a porta e deparar-se com as caras pasmas de seus amigos encarando-o de braços cruzados, sentiu um leve rubor subir por suas bochechas.

- Hum... vocês ainda não dormiram? – perguntou estupidamente, apontando o óbvio, passando pelos amigos e abrindo a cômoda a fim de pegar um pijama.

- Cara, você é meu ídolo! – exclamou Sirius, abraçando o amigo com entusiasmo – Você conseguiu, tirou uma casquinha da Evans!

James suspirou aliviado, e riu junto com o amigo, recuperando a pose de garanhão.

- Eu a deixei completamente abalada, não foi?

- Completamente, cara! Ah, como eu queria ter uma câmera pra registrar a cara da Evans! Essa ela não vai esquecer nunca! Haha!

- Eu não entendi... – murmurou Peter, confuso. Sirius e James reviraram os olhos, rindo – Você gosta dela, James?

O rapaz sentiu o rubor voltar para seu rosto.

- Quê? Não, óbvio que não, Rabicho! – apressou-se em esclarecer, quase se engasgando. Andou alguns passos em direção à sua cama, dando as costas ao grupo de amigos até que o calor em suas faces se amainasse. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Ué, você vive chamando ela pra sair, e agora lascou um beijo nela... Eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado. Até parece que eu ia gostar de alguém que fosse tão certinho, organizado e estudioso como a Evans!

- Ei! – fez Remus, que se mantivera calado todo o tempo – Eu me encaixo nessa descrição!

- Ora, você não conta, Aluado, você é um maroto. – explicou Sirius - Você só se disfarça de cara certinho, organizado e estudioso.

- Sei... Mas não achei que você agiu certo, Pontas. – disse Remus, voltando-se para o amigo de óculos. – Ela tem namorado!

- Ora, foi só uma brincadeira... E depois, ela não quer que ninguém saiba, não há motivo pra ela contar pro namorado, a não ser que queira levar um pé na bunda.

- E você não vai contar nada pra ninguém? Quero dizer, vai ficar só entre a gente? Você não vai armar nenhum jeito de humilhar a Evans na frente da escola inteira? – perguntou Sirius, decepcionado. James pensou por um segundo, sério.

- Hum... não. Isso foi mais um... er... uma forma de ela calar a boca. É. Foi pra ela calar a boca e parar de me encher. Da próxima vez, pode ter certeza que ela nem vai querer discutir comigo, porque já sabe que corre o risco de ser beijada novamente, até na frente do namorado, se não me deixar em paz. A minha vingança será a longo prazo, Almofadinhas.

- Já gostei!

- Eu não. – reclamou Remus. – Pontas, já reparou que é _você_ que não a deixa em paz? Que não larga do pé dela? Pra quê aborrecê-la tanto?

- Ah, você sabe por quê. Desde aquele dia, no final do quarto ano, quando eu a chamei pra sair...

- ... Ela recusou e te empurrou no lago, eu conheço a história. Mas vale mesmo a pena você fazer a garota te odiar mais e mais a cada dia? Quero dizer, o que você ganha com isso?

- Ora, Aluado... Eu me divirto... – respondeu James, com um ar infantil inocente.

- E nós também! – concordou Sirius, ainda mais infantil.

Remus olhou para os dois amigos, revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Você é que sabe. Bom, já está bem tarde, é melhor dormirmos.

Os quatro concordaram e se recolheram em suas camas. James deitou-se, e sentindo-se seguro fechado em seu cortinado, cerrou os olhos e se permitiu reviver o beijo daquela noite com um leve sorriso nos lábios...

- Evans...

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na manhã seguinte, Lily Evans estava mal-humorada. Qualquer pessoa que atravessasse seu caminho nos corredores receberia um olhar fulminante e aterrorizante, e se esbarrassem nela, poderia até levar uma azaração.

- Meu anjinho, 'tá' tudo bem? – perguntou Amos Diggory quando saíam do Salão Principal, depois do café da manhã. - Estou te achando um pouco... cansada... – ele escolheu bem as palavras. Sabia que quando a ruiva estava nervosa, era melhor agir com cautela.

Lily parou a meio caminho das estufas, onde teriam aula de Herbologia, fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Me desculpe, Amos. Não é com você. É só que... eu não consegui estudar direito ontem porque o Potter ficou me enchendo a paciência. Mas deixa pra lá. Estou bem agora. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Hum... O Potter ta sempre pegando no seu pé, né... – ele comentou, com um pouco de chateação na voz. – Ele sempre consegue te tirar do sério...

- É, ele é um idiota. Mas não vamos desperdiçar nossa manhã com Potter. – disse um pouco mais animada. – Pensei em você a noite toda...

O garoto sorriu, e a envolveu num beijo cálido e respeitoso. Sem nem um pouquinho de emoção e paixão. Apenas um beijo... 'xôxo'. O beijo do Potter era melhor...

Lily interrompeu o beijo do namorado abruptamente.

- Anjinho, o que houve? Algum problema?

- Me desculpe, eu esqueci que preciso devolver um livro da biblioteca, e tem que ser agora! A gente se vê depois! – falou a garota rapidamente, inventando uma desculpa qualquer e começando a correr de volta para o castelo.

- Quê? Mas, Lily...

- Tchau!

Lily continuou correndo a toda velocidade pelos corredores de castelo, atropelando primeiranistas e atravessando fantasmas, até chegar ao seu recinto de paz. A biblioteca.

A garota respirou fundo e caminhou calmamente até a última mesa, na parte mais vazia da biblioteca, que já não estava muito cheia, pois era horário de aula. A ruiva sabia que estava matando aula. Mas não podia assistir aquela aula, não podia encarar Potter sem querer matá-lo, e ainda por cima, aquela aula era junto com a Lufa-Lufa. Não podia arriscar que o infame desse alguma indireta do acontecido na noite passada para seu namorado. Ela não podia confiar que ele não contaria.

Ah, como era tonta! Como conseguira beijar Potter na noite passada? Por que não o azarara quando tivera a oportunidade? Ela estava com a varinha no bolso, era só sacar e pendurá-lo de cabeça pra baixo! E o pior de tudo: como ela pôde gostar, e achar que o beijo do asqueroso do Potter era melhor que o de seu namorado doce, gentil e adorável?

Lily refletia tudo isso com a cabeça deitada na mesa, bufando. Mas o que ela não sabia é que alguém a observava.

- Matando aula, Evans? Nunca pensei isso de você...

Lily ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, não acreditando no que ouvia. Com certeza era a parte insana de sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. Não era. James Potter estava ali, de frente para ela, displicentemente encostado numa estante. Tinha usado o Mapa do Maroto para localizar a garota quando vira Amos Diggory indo para as estufas sozinho. Não hesitou em segui-la. Não sabia por quê exatamente estava indo atrás dela. Mas não podia deixar de ir.

- Potter! O que está fazendo aqui?! – indagou a ruiva, aos sussurros, o desespero perceptível em sua voz. – Me deixa em paz!

- Nossa, que maus modos! Justo você, uma garota tão ajuizada, monitora-chefe ainda por cima! Não deveria tratar as pessoas com tanta rispidez. – a garota cerrou os dentes.

- Acontece que você também é monitor-chefe e não trata todo mundo com gentileza. O que é que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Aliás, por que você não larga do meu pé? – ralhou ainda mais a garota, levantando-se e andando por entre as estantes, de modo a livrar-se do rapaz. Mas o insistente a seguiu.

- Ora, vai dizer que não estava pensando em mim? – a garota ruborizou, e continuou seu caminho, ziguezagueando por entre as estantes. Como ele sabia?

- Ora Potter, vê se me esquece... – a garota virou de costas e não viu o rapaz. Suspirou. Ele tinha desistido de segui-la. Uma sensação de paz apoderou-se dela imediatamente. Porém, quando virou-se novamente, ele estava à sua frente.

- Oi, Lily. – disse James, com a voz rouca e terrivelmente sedutora, a poucos centímetros da ruiva. A garota estremeceu e tentou afastar-se, mas ele a segurou pelos braços.

- Potter, me solta. E você não tem permissão pra me chamar pelo meu nome. – disse Lily, tentando controlar-se para não chutá-lo nas partes baixas.

Se bem que era uma idéia tentadora... Não, ela não ia perder a cabeça dessa vez. Agiria civilizadamente. Afinal, ele era só o Potter. O velho, chato e implicante Potter. O metido Potter. O Potter nem um pouquinho atraente para ela. Ok, só um pouquinho. Mas daquele ângulo em que ela se encontrava, podia ver os exóticos olhos castanho-esverdeados por detrás dos óculos redondos dele. E os cabelos negros e bagunçados até que tinham um certo charme...

- Sabe, eu nunca tinha reparado no quanto o seu nome é bonito. Lily. Gostei de te chamar assim. Li-ly.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Potter, mas eu não vou permitir que me chame pelo meu primeiro nome, até porque nós não temos nenhuma afinidade, e _será que agora você poderia, por favor, me soltar?_ – ele sorriu ainda mais sedutor, mostrando duas fileiras de dentes brancos e bem alinhados. Ele soltou os pulsos da garota, que deu alguns passos para trás. – Afinal, o que você quer comigo?

Ele a mirou com um sorriso misterioso antes de responder. Nossa, ela era bonita. Talvez não fosse aquela beleza convencional, rasgada, mas era uma beleza natural, singela. E isso bastava para James.

- Senti saudades dos seus lábios... – respondeu, sincero. Em algum canto de sua mente, uma voz dizia que ele só ia arranjar problemas se continuasse a dizer as coisas sem pensar. Mas ele não escutava essa voz há muito tempo. Principalmente quando se tratava de Lily Evans.

A garota não pôde evitar que seu coração acelerasse com aquelas palavras. E ela amaldiçoou-se por sentir o mesmo que o garoto afirmara. Não, não! Tudo aquilo era muita loucura! Lily não podia ter sentimentos por James Potter! Pelo menos não positivos... Lily estava sentindo-se nauseada. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder. Nada que realmente fizesse o garoto parar de andar em sua direção e encurralá-la na estante.

- Potter, eu tenho namorado. – conseguiu dizer, quando ele já estava a poucos centímetros dela.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, quase num sussurro, uma mão acariciando suavemente os cabelos da garota. Ela não teve forças para afastar a mão dele dali. Estava se concentrando o máximo que podia para não escorregar e cair desfalecida no chão.

- Potter... Não se aproxime nem mais um milímetro, ou eu...

- Você fala demais...

E ele então a beijou, calando-a. Mais uma vez.

Lily tentou de todas as maneiras enviar mensagens para seus braços e pernas empurrarem o garoto para longe, mas ela estava imóvel. Só de ter aquela sensação de novo, de beijar aqueles lábios macios e carnudos... Ela só podia estar enlouquecendo...

James não saberia descrever o que sentia no momento. Melhor: não saberia explicar. Não sabia explicar porquê de repente se interessara tanto em Lily Evans a ponto de persegui-la e chamá-la pra sair, mesmo ela estando comprometida. Não sabia explicar porque a beijara na noite anterior; e não sabia por que a procurara tão desesperadamente naquela manhã.

* * *

N/A: Reviews? :D

Beijos,

Lulu Star


	2. Castigo ou Destino?

N/A: Ainda esperando reviews no primeiro capítulo, mas como esse já estava pronto e eu to só um pouquinho ansiosa pela aprovação do público, resolvi postar logo, até pra mostrar que eu não pretendo demorar décadas entre uma postagem e outra.

Enfim. Aqui está.

* * *

Castigo ou Destino?

Dessa vez Lily não precisou socá-lo ou chutá-lo para que Potter a largasse. Ele simplesmente a soltou na melhor parte do beijo, sorriu e sumiu pelo labirinto de estantes, deixando-a completamente... enlouquecida.

Quando a garota conseguiu recompor-se e chegar às estufas, já estava bem atrasada. James já estava lá, intencionalmente perto de Amos Diggory e junto dos outros marotos. O professor só a deixou entrar porque era monitora-chefe, mas ela perdeu cinco pontos pelo atraso.

- Anjinho, ta tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Está corada... – perguntou delicadamente o namorado da ruiva, que tentava fugir do olhar fulminante de Potter ao se concentrar na planta à sua frente.

- Ahn, eu só... corri muito. É isso.

- Hum, você anda muito estressada com essa coisa de monitoria e tanto estudo. Que tal relaxar um pouco comigo depois das aulas?

Lily sorriu com a ideia, imaginando-se abraçada ao namorado mais tarde na sala dos monitores, onde ninguém mais tinha acesso... a não ser James Potter. Estremeceu e derrubou um pouco de terra nas vestes.

- Não sei, preciso ver se não tem muito trabalho hoje. – mentiu. Não tinha muito mais do que a ronda costumeira pelo castelo, feita bem depois do jantar. Ela teria tempo de ficar com Amos se não se demorassem muito nas refeições. Mas ela não estava com cabeça para isso. As lembranças dos beijos de Potter ainda estavam muito nítidas, e ele encarando-a daquele jeito sedutor durante toda a aula não melhorava em nada as coisas. Merlin, ela estava traindo seu namorado! – e com ninguém menos que James Potter! Seria traição mesmo que os beijos tivessem sido forçados? Se pelo menos não tivesse sido tão bom...

- Ora, tenho certeza de que o Potter pode te cobrir hoje. Certo, Potter? – perguntou o rapaz ao outro, que se atrapalhou e deixou que a planta mordesse sua pá de jardinagem.

- O quê? Ah, não, infelizmente não. – ele frisou o advérbio - A McGonaggal não aprovaria de jeito nenhum. O trabalho dos monitores deve ser feito em _conjunto_, entende, amigão?

Lily quis matar James Potter naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro. Sem perceber, ela tinha cavado sua própria cova. Agora seria obrigada a passar a noite ao lado do Potter, e não podia contrariá-lo, ela mesma dispensara o namorado. Como voltar atrás agora?

- É verdade, você não pode renunciar aos seus deveres, anjinho. Mas não tem problema, amanhã temos um tempo vago, não é? – disse Amos, docemente, mas um pouco incomodado com o jeito que James se dirigira a ele.

- Hum-hum. – respondeu Lily, sem reação, só agora pensando em como seria a ronda noturna ao lado de James. Seria uma tortura.

A aula acabou. Lufa-Lufas foram para a aula de Trato das Critaturas Mágicas e Grifinórios voltaram para o castelo. Lily tentava andar rápido para James não alcançá-la, mas era inútil.

- Estou ansioso para o nosso encontro hoje à noite, Lily! – disse o rapaz sorridente ao seu lado.

- Não me chame assim! – esbravejou a garota, e parando numa esquina vazia, puxou o rapaz para o canto enquanto o restante da turma se dirigia para a sala de aula. – Escuta aqui. Ou você fica bem longe de mim, ou eu vou dificultar e muito a sua vida.

James cruzou os braços e sorriu, curioso.

- Hum, e como a senhorita Lily Evans pretende fazer isso?

Lily parou. Não tinha pensado muito bem nessa parte.

- Eu falo pra McGonaggal que você está me assediando, tirando minha concentração e atrapalhando o trabalho a que fomos designados, tenho certeza de que ela te tira o cargo de monitor-chefe!

- Rá! – deleitou-se ele – Duvido que você teria coragem de dizer pra Minerva que anda traindo o seu namorado comigo! – Lily protestou, mas ele continuou – O máximo que ela vai fazer é me dar uns puxões de orelha e me colocar em detenção, mas não vai me tirar o cargo. Isso é com o Dumbledore, e ele gosta muito de mim. Você vai ter que pensar em alguma coisa melhor pra me fazer ficar longe de você, ruivinha.

Lily grunhiu, contou até dez. Quis chorar, mas se conteve. Ela era forte. Podia encontrar algum meio de se livrar do Potter. Ela ia conseguir. Tinha que conseguir.

- Eu te odeio, Potter!

- Você me ama, Evans!

Por conseqüência desse desvio no caminho da sala de aula, James e Lily chegaram atrasados na aula de Adivinhação. A professora os recebeu com muito desgosto.

- Ora, vejam só. Os dois monitores-chefes desta escola chegando à minha aula atrasados. É o cúmulo! Uma falta de respeito!

- Desculpe professora, eu...

- Não preciso ouvir, srta Evans. Eu _sei_. Eu vi na minha bola de cristal que isso aconteceria.

James não pôde segurar o riso. Achava a aula de Adivinhação a maior piada, mas preferiu ter ficado quieto. A sala estava silenciosa e a professora o olhava como se decifrasse seus pensamentos.

- ... E é por isso que eu me preparei. Ah, sim, eu me preparei para isso. Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans. Tomem seus lugares e abram o livro na página 357. Estamos aprendendo a ler o futuro nas linhas da mão. Quando a aula terminar, quero que venham à minha mesa. Tenho um presentinho para vocês.

Morrendo de vergonha, Lily sentou-se na única mesa vazia com uma vela acesa no centro. James seguiu-a e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela apenas o ignorou. Ele estava sem o livro e ela foi forçada a dividir o seu com ele. Foi uma aula muito tensa. Lily nunca tinha feito dupla com James em nenhum exercício prático e agora tinha que decifrar o futuro do rapaz pelas mãos dele.

- Isso é tão ridículo... – ela murmurou, lendo no livro todas as possíveis interpretações para cada linha da mão, dependendo do comprimento, da posição, do desenho... uma perda de tempo, segundo ela.

- Eu concordo. De que adianta prever o futuro se não se pode fazer nada para mudá-lo?

- Cale a boca e me dê sua mão. – ela mandou, pousando o livro na mesa. Respirou fundo e pegou a mão do rapaz. Um choque passou pelo seu corpo. A mão dele era quente e áspera na palma, um pouco calejada devido ao uso intenso da vassoura no quadribol. Tentando manter-se calma, passou o dedo indicador delicadamente por cada linha da mão dele. Ele riu.

- Haha, faz cócegas!

- Psiu! De acordo com isso aqui, você vai ser um grande bruxo...

- Isso eu já sou. – Lily o ignorou e continuou a leitura.

- ... Vai se casar...

- ... Com você, eu espero. – a garota o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- ... Vai ter um filho e...

- Escrever um livro e plantar uma árvore?

Lily ficou séria. Olhou para a mão dele e em seguida para o livro diversas vezes. Bufou.

- O que foi? Aí realmente diz que você vai se casar comigo? – perguntou ele risonho, mas curioso.

- Não... Deve ter alguma coisa errada. Deixa pra lá.

- Não, me diz. O que tem aí?

Lily olhou naqueles olhos sedutores pela primeira vez sem tentar desviar.

- Aqui diz que você vai morrer cedo...

O rapaz não se deixou abalar, embora mais tarde fosse voltar a pensar nesse momento com alguma preocupação.

- Ah, não leve essas coisas tão a sério. De repente eu vou morrer cedo tipo, seis horas da manhã. Isso é cedo.

Lily sorriu, mas alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Por mais que odiasse James com todas as suas forças, a ideia da morte do garoto não lhe pareceu muito agradável. Ele era tão jovem, tão cheio de vida, tão divertido, tão bonito, tão...

- Agora me deixe ler o _seu_ destino, Evans.

Lily acordou de seus devaneios e quando viu sua pequena e branca mão já tinha sido envolvida pelas dele grandes e quentes.

- Vejamos... Aqui diz que você vai terminar com o Diggory, ser uma excelente bruxa, se casar comigo e teremos um filho lindo.

Lily puxou a mão e bateu o livro na cabeça dele com força.

- Por um momento esqueci que você é um idiota. – disse ela, cruzando os braços. Seus dedos formigavam devido ao contato com os dedos dele.

- Mas é verdade, eu juro que vi tudo isso aqui. Palavra de maroto.

O sinal soou e todos deixaram a sala. Lily terminava de guardar suas coisas e James já estava na porta quando a professora os chamou.

- Não pensem que me esqueci. Venham cá, os dois.

Os dois monitores-chefes se dirigiram até a mesa da professora de Adivinhação e sentaram-se em pufes à sua frente.

- Como sabem, eu sou uma perita em Adivinhação. Posso ler o passado, o presente e o futuro de qualquer um. Com vocês não foi diferente. Hoje de manhã enquanto fazia minhas consultas diárias à bola de cristal, tive uma revelação sobre o destino de vocês. E previ que se atrasariam.

- Sim, a senhora já disse isso. – falou Lily, impaciente. Desse jeito ia chegar atrasada na próxima aula também. A professora lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante por tê-la interrompido, mas continuou.

- E portanto eu preparei um trabalho extra para os dois. Em dupla.

- Trabalho extra? Tipo uma detenção? – questionou James, inconformado.

- Sim, Sr. Potter. "Tipo" uma detenção. Mas tenho certeza de que quando terminarem este trabalho, pensarão muito diferente um do outro do que pensam agora. Vão aprender a conviver, aceitar suas diferenças, e a gostar um do outro.

Lily revoltou-se e James sorriu, já fazendo planos mentalmente.

- Me desculpe, mas a senhora não pode fazer isso! Eu nunca vou gostar do Potter.

- Não reclame, senhorita Evans. O destino quis assim. Sou apenas uma intermediária. E tenho certeza de que daqui algum tempo você vai mudar de ideia.

- Ta, e que trabalho é esse? – perguntou James, curioso. Tudo o que fosse lhe fazer passar mais tempo com Lily lhe soava muito bem.

- O objetivo central é segredo. Vocês dois só vão descobrir depois que passarem bastante tempo juntos. E eu repito, _bastante_ tempo juntos. A tarefa de vocês é conhecer melhor um ao outro.

- Como é? E por quanto tempo vamos ter que "ficar juntos"? – questionou Lily, não gostando nada da ideia.

- Até vocês descobrirem qual é o objetivo secreto desse trabalho. E, para garantir que vocês passem mesmo muito tempo juntos, vou lhes dar umas tarefas de vez em quando para realizarem juntos. Entenderam?

- Eu não entendi, mas já gostei! – declarou James. Lily deu um murro no seu braço, mas ele nem sentiu.

- Isso é loucura. Por que temos que fazer isso? Esse castigo perpétuo que é ficar junto do Potter? Só por que nos atrasamos uma vez? E se eu não quiser fazer isso?

- Eu já disse que o objetivo central é segredo! – sibilou a professora, impaciente. – E se um dos dois não quiser colaborar... vou ser forçada a reprová-los. E ninguém consegue uma boa carreira se for reprovado em alguma disciplina, mesmo que seja _apenas _Adivinhação. Considere como um trabalho valendo nota, Srta. Evans. Agora saiam daqui. Já me cansei de vocês.

Lily revirou os olhos, indignada, apanhou suas coisas e se dirigiu para a saída, irritada, sendo seguida por um James muito alegre.

- Ainda hoje vocês receberão uma tarefa que devem cumprir...

- ..._Juntos_, já entendi!

E com isso, Lily fechou a porta num estrondo. Ao longo daquele dia, James a seguiria para onde quer que ela fosse, para desespero da garota.

Sozinha em sua sala, a professora de Adivinhação sorria para sua bola de cristal.

- Esses dois não entendem nada de destino... Mas vão descobrir... Ah, vão.


	3. Quebrando as Regras

**N/A:** Recebi duas reviews! Eba!

**Rose Anne Samartine:** Eu lembro de você! Você já acompanha minhas fics há algum tempo... Que bom que resolveu dar um voto de confiança nesse meu novo desafio, a seu pedido, estou continuando! Beijos!

**Flor Cordeiro:** Obrigada por comentar! Sim, deve ser muito chato mesmo... mas nesse caso, é uma ótima desculpa para os acontecimentos a seguir... Beijos!

E agora mais um capítulo!

* * *

Quebrando as Regras

No final daquele dia, Lily já estava estressada. Nem todo o carinho e atenção das amigas e do namorado tinham conseguido relaxá-la. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira na aula de Adivinhação. Ser obrigada pelo prof. Dumbledore a passar algumas horas por semana na presença do Potter devido ao cargo de monitores-chefes era aceitável; mas ter uma professora com fortes inclinações para a demência exigindo-lhe que passasse mais tempo com ele do que lhe era suportável, sem nenhum objetivo concreto, e ainda tendo que fazer tarefas secretas totalmente sem sentido? Isso era loucura!

Mas Lily não ousou contar nada disso a ninguém, principalmente a Amos. Ele era muito compreensivo, mas nesse caso era capaz de ficar com ciúmes - mesmo que não fosse a dado a fortes emoções - e desconfiar de algo. Ora, desconfiar de quê? Não existia nada... a não ser uns dois beijos trocados entre ela e o Potter. Não, era melhor ele não saber de nada disso. Muito menos suas amigas. Podiam dar com a língua nos dentes... ou atormentá-la para sempre.

James, por sua vez, tinha ficado bastante satisfeito, ainda sem entender muito bem por quê. A monitora-chefe podia ser muito chata na maioria das vezes, e ele detestava ouvir seus sermões quando fazia alguma coisa que ela considerava errada. Por outro lado, adorava observar o quanto ela ficava linda quando alterada. E precisava admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que ela beijava tão bem quanto ele. Estava à sua altura nesse quesito. Além de ser realmente linda e doce, quando ele estava longe.

Sim, James Potter costumava observá-la escondido; adorava o jeito como ela tratava os mais novos, como era atenciosa, paciente; em geral os primeiranistas eram praticamente devorados vivos pelos alunos do último ano. Também gostava do jeito que ela conseguia se desligar do mundo quando lia um livro. Uma vez ela estava nos jardins lendo, e nem percebeu que uma tempestade se aproximava. Só se deu conta quando as páginas do livro ficaram encharcadas, e teve que sair correndo para dentro do castelo quando já não tinha mais ninguém do lado de fora.

Também gostava da espontaneidade da garota. De como ela às vezes tirava os sapatos e andava descalça pelos jardins, molhando os pés no lago; ou quando parecia flutuar em vez de andar nos dias em que estava muito feliz. Até chegava a lhe sorrir de leve, mesmo fazendo isso inconscientemente. E James definitivamente morria de ciúmes do jeito que ela tratava o namorado, Amos Diggory. Queria ter uma garota que gostasse dele dessa forma, que acariciasse seus cabelos, que risse de suas piadas, que corasse quando ele a beijasse... Por mais que fosse o rapaz mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts, o fato de poder sair com qualquer garota que quisesse não supria a necessidade de ter alguém que gostasse dele de verdade, e não pelo seu dinheiro ou razões frívolas. Além de que todas as garotas com quem já saíra eram burras demais para o seu Q.I avantajado. Outro quesito em que Lily estava à sua altura. Aliás, ela seria a garota perfeita para James. Se não fosse tão chata e briguenta.

Durante o jantar, James olhava para Lily incessantemente. Ela, nervosa, só olhava para o prato. Mal conseguiu comer.

- Lily, ta tudo bem com você? – perguntou Alice McKellen, uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Ta sim, só to um pouco cansada. – mentiu a ruiva. – Acho que vou indo. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer na sala dos monitores antes de dormir. Boa noite, meninas.

- Boa noite – respondeu a amiga.

Lily deixou a mesa da Grifinória, acenou o mais alegremente que conseguiu para o namorado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e seguiu pelas escadas em direção à sala dos monitores. Não levou muito tempo até que James levantasse da mesa também e fosse atrás da garota.

- Até a vista, marotos. – falou ele e sem esperar resposta, sumiu pela porta do Salão Principal.

- O que é que deu nele? – perguntou Sirius a Remus. Peter se deliciava com seu pudim de chocolate, sem prestar atenção à conversa.

- Ele foi atrás da Lily. Isso não pode ser bom...

xXxXxXx

- Boa noite, Evans! – saudou James, prudentemente chamando-a pelo sobrenome de modo divertido quando alcançou a garota no segundo andar. Ela andava rápido.

- Por algum motivo eu sabia que você ia me seguir. – respondeu ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de encarar o garoto, só mantendo-se no caminho para a sala dos monitores.

- Hum, pelo visto você está levando a sério esse negócio de Adivinhação. – riu James. A garota fez uma careta.

- Ah, não me fale nisso! Olha, eu não sei o que é que deu na profª Trebell hoje. Aquele castigo não pode ser verdade!

- Infelizmente para você Evans, é sim. Eu falei com a McGonaggal hoje e ela me disse que os professores podem passar tarefas para os alunos, trabalhos extras, pra eles crescerem no conceito deles e até melhorar as notas. E por mais que pareça estranho, vamos ter que cumprir. Ou corremos o risco de ficarmos com o nosso currículo escolar manchado...

- Não, isso não! – respondeu apressadamente, pensando em sua reputação de boa aluna - Mas ela disse que ia nos dar uma tarefa ainda hoje... Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Ah...

Nesse exato instante, uma coruja entrou pela janela do corredor e passou na frente dos dois, deixando cair um envelope, e saindo pela outra janela do outro lado. Enquanto Lily amaldiçoava a coruja por tê-la coberto de plumas, James já apanhara e lera o conteúdo do envelope. Escrito em uma caligrafia fina e sinuosa, estava a primeira tarefa que os dois deveriam cumprir:

_Vocês devem entrar na __Sessão Reservada__ da Biblioteca __assim que __receberem este bilhete e procurar por um livro de filosofia grega cujo tema seja os __paradoxos__._

_T. Trebell_

- Ela está doida? – exclamou ao terminar de ler, antes do rapaz. - Não podemos entrar na Sessão Reservada sem autorização, muito menos depois do toque de recolher!

James sorriu. Adorava uma aventura. Principalmente se envolvesse corromper alguém como Lily.

- Vai ser moleza. Vem comigo!

James agarrou Lily pelo braço e a guiou por um corredor estreito que ela não lembrava de ter entrado antes. O rapaz conhecia todos os caminhos de Hogwarts, principalmente os menos frequentados. A essa hora os estudantes já estavam voltando para seus dormitórios e eles não podiam ser pegos indo contra o fluxo de gente.

Já estavam perto da biblioteca quando Lily precisou parar de correr para respirar. Era péssima com exercícios físicos.

- Potter, isso é loucura! Nós devíamos estar fazendo a ronda, nos certificando de que ninguém fique fora da cama, e olhe que exemplo estamos dando! Se alguém nos pega?

- Ora Evans, os outros monitores podem fazer a ronda em nosso lugar. E depois, se nos pegarem, sempre podemos inventar uma desculpa.

- Ah, é? Tipo o quê?

- Tipo...

Ouviram o miado da gata de Filch se aproximando. O zelador devia estar por perto. James puxou Lily para trás de uma estátua grande e alta e comprimiu-a contra a parede, ficando de frente para ela, jogando por cima deles uma espécie de tecido transparente. A garota ameaçou gritar quando percebeu que estava tão próxima a ele, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e pôs a mão em sua boca. Por alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

- Fique... quieta...

Lily não sabia que estava sob a proteção da capa de invisibilidade, mas suspeitou quando a gata passou por eles e não os viu. Não estavam tão protegidos atrás daquela estátua. E apesar de nunca ter visto uma, sabia reconhecer a capa pelas descrições que lera nos livros. Ficou mais tranqüila, observando a gata ir embora. James esteve o tempo todo hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes dela, aflitos e brilhantes.

Quando achavam que estavam salvos, Filch passou bem perto deles, farejando o ar como um cachorro. Lily ficou tão nervosa que mordeu a mão de James.

- Ai, ta louca? – retrucou ele, baixinho.

- Cala a boca, Po...!

Mas antes que a garota pudesse terminar de falar, os lábios de James já estavam colados aos dela. A primeira reação de Lily foi gritar, mas o som foi abafado num pequeno gemido dentro da boca do maroto. Ela sabia que não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Filch estava passando muito perto, e quanto mais próximos estivessem um do outro – e o rapaz se encostara nela mais ainda com o beijo – menos chances o zelador tinha de esbarrar neles. Muitos pensamentos voavam pela mente da garota, e ela emitia fortes sinais do seus cérebro para os lábios, ordenando-os que parasse de corresponder a outro beijo roubado do imbecil do Potter; mas sua boca já parecia ter declarado-se independente de sua cabeça racional quando o assunto era o maroto, e recusou-se a obedecer os comandos

Quando os passos de Filch deixaram de ser ouvidos ela abriu os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, como empurrar o idiota do Potter pra longe, o próprio abandonou seus lábios de surpresa, tirou a capa e entrou na biblioteca, destrancando a porta com um feitiço. Lily não tinha opção a não ser segui-lo, furiosa.

- Potter, seu cretino! Aonde você está? – sussurrou Lily irritada procurando pelo rapaz dentro da enorme e sombria biblioteca. Acendeu a varinha com um feitiço e se assustou com o rosto sorridente do monitor bem próximo ao dela.

- Oi! Ai! Por que fez isso? – reclamou o rapaz após o doloroso tapa que a garota lhe deu no rosto. – Até parece que não gostou...

- Pra sua informação, eu odiei! Quase fomos pegos pelo Filch e você ainda me contamina com essa sua boca que já beijou meia Hogwarts!

James riu. Como podia não rir? Ela era tão encantadora, tão adorável...

- Ora, Lily, acho que noto um pouco de ciúme nessa sua fala...

- Não me chame assim! Rá, ciúme de você? Faz-me rir, Potter! E será que dá pra você parar de me _atacar_ desse jeito? Eu tenho namorado!

O rapaz sorriu, malicioso.

- Eu só te beijei agora pra calar essa sua boquinha linda antes que você nos delatasse pro Filch com toda essa sua falação. Agora vamos deixar de papo furado e ir direto ao que interessa?

Lily bufou e rumou para a Sessão Reservada, a passos duros e rápidos. A biblioteca estava vazia como era de se esperar, bem do jeito que ela gostava: num silêncio total. Não deveriam encontrar nenhum obstáculo agora, provavelmente Filch já vasculhara por ali e não voltaria tão cedo. James observava enquanto Lily procurava pelo livro que a professora de Adivinhação pedira.

- Que livro é esse que ela pediu? Fisolofia? – perguntou James, esforçando-se para ler o bilhete da professora à pouca luz de sua varinha.

- Filosofia. – corrigiu Lily, esticando-se para alcançar uma prateleira mais alta. Tentava manter a calma para não dar gosto ao colega, que aparentava se deliciar com suas demonstrações de irritação. – É a maneira que os gregos antigos encontraram para investigar os mistérios da vida humana, do universo... enfim, tudo. Mas eu acho que eles não contavam com a existência da magia...

- Hum. Acho que já ouvi minha mãe falando sobre isso. Ela gosta dessas coisas não-mágicas. – Lily já tinha observado que James nunca usava a palavra "trouxa" para designar o mundo de onde ela vinha; seria por respeito a ela? – Mas deve ser meio frustrante ler essas coisas que nem consideram a existência da magia quando você mesma sabe que existe. Sabe... se eles tivessem esses conhecimentos, poderiam explicar outras coisas, não?

Lily ponderou, em silêncio. James, notando que ela não estava conseguindo alcançar a prateleira de jeito nenhum, usou um feitiço para erguê-la no ar.

- Bom... aí você já está querendo filosofar. Que coisa, não consigo encontrar o livro que Trebell pediu. Está tudo bagunçado! E ela nem pôs o título, não é?

- Não, aqui só está escrito algo sobre paradoxos... que é isso?

- Hum... vou te responder melhor quando achar esse maldito livro.

James não estava reparando no que Lily estava fazendo antes. Só então voltou os olhos para a garota e percebeu que ela estava flutuando muito acima. Um pensamento malicioso passou por sua cabeça. Ela estava de saia. Moveu-se sorrateiramente até ter uma vista privilegiada, mas antes que pudesse ver qualquer coisa, ela disse algo "Achei! Pega aí" e um livro caiu em sua cabeça. "Ai!" James largou a varinha acidentalmente e Lily despencou lá do alto caindo em cima dele. Os dois ficaram deitados um sobre o outro, se encarando, no chão da biblioteca. Estavam tão próximos quanto há alguns minutos atrás no corredor, e a garota pôde sentir o calor do corpo do rapaz, o perfume de seu pescoço, o hálito quente... Aquela era uma posição muito perigosa. Ficaram em silêncio por meio segundo, até que Lily, controlando seus hormônios adolescentes, conseguiu falar, os olhos fechados de raiva.

- Potter, você estava tentando ver por debaixo da minha saia? Porque da última vez que eu olhei você estava do outro lado do corredor!

O rapaz sorriu meio abobado e fechou os olhos ao receber os tapas da ruiva nervosa. Estava apreciando aquele contato com o corpo pequeno da ruiva, mais do que quando estavam acuados no corredor, beijando-se; até ela abrir a boca e quebrar o encanto.

- Ai, já chega, desculpa, desculpa! Mas, em minha defesa... eu não consegui ver nada, juro!

Lily terminou de se erguer e apanhou o livro no chão, dando com ele no braço do rapaz assim que ficou de pé, que soltou mais um "Ai" e a olhou, receoso.

- Nem poderia; eu sempre uso short debaixo da saia, pra me prevenir de abusados como você! – a garota fez uma pausa – Já pegamos o livro, é melhor irmos. Não quero mais encrenca por hoje.

- Certo. Vamos pra sala comunal ou pro salão dos monitores?

A garota precisou pensar um pouco. Na sala dos monitores estariam sozinhos, Potter poderia atacá-la novamente; por outro lado, na sala comunal corriam o risco de serem vistos juntos e isso seria péssimo, sem contar que ele poderia atacá-la de qualquer maneira, _e_ ainda serem vistos. Escolheu a primeira opção.

Seguiram em silêncio pelos andares, se escondendo debaixo da capa quando necessário. Chegaram ao salão dos monitores a salvo.

A primeira coisa que Lily fez ao ver-se segura foi atirar-se no sofá que havia junto a uma janela. A sala não era muito grande; tinha uma mesa redonda com duas poltronas vermelhas confortáveis além do sofá, uma lareira e só. Do lado esquerdo havia uma pequena escadaria que levava ao quarto da monitora-chefe e do lado direito uma escada que levava ao quarto do monitor-chefe. Lily e James nunca usavam seus segundos quartos, mas esta noite seria diferente devido às circunstâncias extraordinárias.

James sentou-se numa das poltronas, próximo ao sofá e observou o cabelo ruivo da garota caindo em cascata pela almofada do sofá enquanto ela folheava o livro razoavelmente pequeno.

- E então, vai me ensinar filosofia? – perguntou James, curioso mas não tão animado.

- Hum, eu não. – respondeu Lily. – Esse livro é tão... pobre. Tem poucas coisas. É mais um glossário com os termos usados na filosofia.

- Será que você pegou o livro certo?

- Peguei sim. Na primeira página tem a assinatura da profª. Trebell. Só pode ser esse livro, provavelmente foi dela.

- Hum... E o que diz aí sobre os tais paradoxos?

- Vejamos... – a garota ergueu-se graciosamente, ficando sentada no sofá, limpou a garganta e leu o trecho assinalado com um asterisco pouco discreto:

_Paradoxos podem ser definidos como uma relação de interdependência entre contrários, que se harmonizam naturalmente. Um não existe sem o outro. Existem vários paradoxos. Fome e saciedade. Vida e morte. Guerra e paz. Amor e ódio._

- Só isso? – questionou a garota, indignada. – Eu me arrisquei essa noite por isso? Eu mesma podia ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinha sem precisar desse livro idiota.

- Eu achei muito interessante. – declarou James, pensando longamente sobre as palavras 'amor' e 'ódio'.

- Pois eu achei bobagem. Bem, já que terminamos por hoje, vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Ei, Lily, espere.

James puxou a garota pela mão, que cambaleou até ficar parada de frente para ele.

- Eu já falei pra você não me chamar assim.

James afastou uma mecha de cabelo para longe dos olhos verdes dela.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não aprendo nunca.

A garota estava ficando nervosa. Pensara que tinha se salvado de cair nas garras do maroto. Mas agora estava hipnotizada pelo olhar penetrante de James. Ela não sabia dizer o que sentia, eram muitas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Detestava estar perto do Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma ânsia de ficar mais perto dele do que seria fisicamente possível. Era loucura. Era... um paradoxo? Por mais que quisesse vê-lo longe, não podia suportar a ideia de não tê-lo em sua vida. Não, definitivamente era loucura.

Antes que perdesse completamente o controle de suas ações, Lily murmurou outro "boa noite" e correu para as escadas que a levavam ao seu quarto, encostando-se à porta assim que a trancou.

- Boa noite... – murmurou o rapaz, para a porta dela. James sorriu, mordeu os lábios e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto.

Sem ar, envergonhada e finalmente lembrando-se que mais uma vez que traíra seu namorado ao beijar o idiota do Potter, Lily deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir logo, pedindo aos deuses que lhe dessem mais juízo e auto-controle. Do jeito que as coisas iam, não poderiam acabar nada bem.

* * *

N/A: Reviews? ;D

Beijos,

Lulu Star


	4. Sem Escapatória

**N/A:** Oi! Mais um capítulo fresquinho chegando! Ainda to esperando reviews, hein!

carol mamoru: Que bom que está gostando! Realmente ta ficando difícil pra ruiva... a pegada do James é muito melhor! Obrigada pela review!

Flor Cordeiro: Ah, pode ficar tranquila que o lufa-lufa vai rodar... só não digo quando! Obrigada pela review!

* * *

_Sem Escapatória_

Lily acordou naquela manhã sem lembrar muito bem porque estava no dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para a clarabóia situada no teto do quarto, absorvendo a luz da manhã aos poucos. Levantou-se calmamente, as pernas doendo um pouco como se tivesse corrido muito na noite anterior. E tinha. Olhando para o livro aberto em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, constatou que nada daquilo havia sido um sonho – por mais que entrar na biblioteca clandestinamente na calada da noite acompanha de James Potter a pedido da professora de Adivinhação parecesse coisa da sua imaginação. Esfregou os olhos e se dirigiu para o banheiro particular a fim de tomar um banho para acordar melhor e se encontrar com os colegas no Salão Principal.

James acordou xingando os fundadores da escola como sempre acontecia quando passava a noite no dormitório dos monitores-chefes; quem tivera a ideia de construir uma clarabóia no teto do quarto merecia ser punido. A luz do sol era um despertador cruel e certeiro, principalmente porque a cama do dormitório dos monitores não tinha dossel como todas as outras do castelo, o que só facilitava a entrada da luz. Quem quer que fosse que tivesse tido essa ideia fora bem esperto; os monitores-chefes deveriam ser os primeiros a acordar para começar o duro trabalho de impor ordem ao castelo. Assim, sem conseguir retomar o sono da noite, o rapaz levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, com os cabelos completamente bagunçados.

Os dois monitores-chefes desceram de seus aposentos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, já vestidos com os uniformes da escola. Lily cumprimentou o colega com um "bom-dia" automático e seco, e James bocejou e acenou a cabeça em resposta.

- Detesto essa clarabóia. – declarou o maroto.

Lily tentou não sorrir, mas o canto de seu lábio a denunciara. James sorriu para ela em resposta, mas a garota não viu e já se dirigia para os corredores, rumando para o Salão Principal.

- Então... foi divertido ontem à noite, não foi? – perguntou James, tentando iniciar um assunto com a garota, que estava deslumbrantemente linda naquela manhã.

- Se a sua ideia de diversão é infringir as regras e passar por apuros...

- Foi exatamente o que eu quis dizer. – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo divertido. Lily riu, mas ao passar por um grupo de alunos que já estavam de pé, retomou a pose séria.

- Só espero que a louca da Trebell não nos faça passar por esse tipo de coisa novamente. E fique sabendo que eu não vou ficar sua amiguinha de repente só porque estamos presos nessa roubada. Ah, não vou mesmo!

Antes de entrarem no Salão Principal que já abrigava os professores e alguns poucos alunos que acordavam cedo, James segurou a ruiva pelo braço e lhe disse, sorrindo:

- Acho que você se engana, Evans. Pelo o que eu pude entender...

- E você entende de alguma coisa? – cortou a garota, provocativa. O rapaz estava começando a lembrar os motivos pra não perder seu tempo com a ruiva: ela era muito irritante!

- ... Pelo o que eu pude entender, é exatamente isso que a Trebell quer. Que nós fiquemos amigos, ou coisa assim. Algo a ver com o nosso "destino" ou seja lá o que ela tenha dito naquele dia.

- Ah, Potter, não vá me dizer que você acredita _nisso_? É a maior baboseira! – James estava ficando irritado com a facilidade com que ela o ofendia a cada palavra que proferia. – Aquela mulher anda bebendo chá de cogumelo demais, na minha opinião...

O maroto estava chateado, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir de leve com o que ela tinha dito. Ela fez uma piadinha! Como ela era divertida mesmo brava...

- Olha, tanto faz! – rebateu ele, retomando seu tom de voz firme e voltando ao assunto principal – A questão é que você está _sim_ presa comigo, e vai ter que passar muito tempo ao meu lado. Pelo menos até a Trebell ficar satisfeita. Vai ter que me aturar...

Lily grunhiu de raiva enquanto James sorria, vitorioso. Puxou o braço que ele ainda segurava de volta para si, ajeitou os cabelos e adentrou o salão, furiosa. O rapaz a seguiu, com as mãos nos bolsos.

O dia foi longo: muitos estudos estressantes para Lily, muitas brincadeiras e travessuras para James. Devido ao seu novo castigo secreto, a garota andava mais impaciente com a doçura do namorado, sem poder contar a ele o verdadeiro motivo de seu estado de agitação mental. Ao sentar à mesa de jantar, agradeceu pelo dia seguinte ser sábado. Poderia enfim descansar, ficar longe do Potter e passar algum tempo precioso com seu namorado tão doce.

- Ei, anjo... – chamou Amos. A ruiva virou-se para ele no corredor e sorriu, feliz – Nossa, posso ver que você está de bom humor! Que ótimo!

- Sim, amanhã é sábado, não temos aula e vamos passear em Hogsmeade! O que poderia ser mais perfeito? – perguntou ela ao namorado, beijando-o em seguida.

- Ah, agora sim você é a minha Lily, tão calminha, tão feliz... Gosto de você assim.

A garota estava pronta para agradecer o elogio, mas algo não estava certo naquela frase.

- Ué, como assim? E quando eu estou chateada, estressada, infeliz...? – o rapaz coçou a cabeça, encabulado.

- Bom... aí você não é a _minha_ Lily, né?

A garota o olhou desconfiada, mas ele pareceu não se importar. Deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite e seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória, menos entusiasmada do que estava antes.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou sem preocupações. Tivera uma noite bem dormida, não estava nem aí para o chato do Potter e aquela professora maluca; hoje seria um dia delicioso. Faria um belo passeio pelo povoado vizinho acompanhada do namorado e nada poderia estragar o seu sábado!

Vestiu-se agilmente e com capricho: usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha de manga três quartos e decote moderado. Nos pés, tênis vermelhos para andar confortavelmente. Assim que estava descendo as escadas alegremente, quase saltitando, avistou o Potter parado junto à janela da sala comunal.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – saudou-a galantemente. A garota meramente rolou os olhos e fez uma careta.

- Olha, hoje eu estou feliz e não estou afim de brigar com você, ok? Agora com licença, preciso encontrar o meu _namorado_. Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos. – falou meio arrogante, mas nem notou.

- Ei, mas e o nosso "trabalho secreto"? – ele fez aspas no ar, ironizando – E se tivermos que fazer alguma tarefa hoje?

- Ah, hoje na...

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, uma coruja entrou voando pela sala, soltando um envelope no tapete e indo embora pela mesma janela. Lily ficou furiosa e coberta de plumas.

- Não agüento mais essas corujas! – esbravejou, mas não alto o bastante para que outros alunos que estavam descendo as escadas ouvissem.

- Vejamos... – James já apanhara o envelope e lia o conteúdo do bilhete.

_Vocês __não__ devem ir a Hogsmeade hoje. Fiquem no castelo e aproveitem o tempo que terão __a sós__. Aprendam algo um com o outro. Na próxima aula vocês deverão me relatar as atividades que realizaram hoje._

_T. Trebell_

- Ah, não! Não, não, não! – reclamou a ruiva, chamando um pouco de atenção dos alunos que passavam pela sala indo para os jardins. – Eu vou pra Hogsmeade e nada vai me impedir!

- Se eu fosse você não tentava fugir do destino... – alertou James, sorridente, enquanto a ruiva saía pelo buraco do retrato quase soltando fogo pela boca.

Lily descia as escadas furiosa com aquele bilhete ridículo da professora de Adivinhação. Como ela tinha coragem de mandar em sua vida? Ainda mais colocando-a num castigo ridículo como esse, tendo que passar o dia com o irritante do Potter? Era o fim da picada!

Encontrou Amos Diggory parado no jardim, próximo ao castelo, esperando-a. Ele a recebeu com um sorriso largo, mas logo foi diminuindo-o ao perceber que a namorada não estava de tão bom humor quanto na noite anterior.

- Oi... – cumprimentou ele, cauteloso. – Ta brava de novo?

- Não, não foi nada. Só o idiota do Potter. – respondeu, deixando-se ser abraçada.

- Ah. Venha, vamos pegar uma carruagem.

Dirigiam-se às carruagens quando passaram por Filch, que chamou Lily, surpreendendo-a.

- Ei, você! Lily Evans!

A garota virou-se, estranhando a atitude do zelador.

- Algo errado?

- Tudo errado. – respondeu ele, rabugento. – Onde está a sua permissão para sair, mocinha?

Lily teve que rir. Amos estava de pé ao lado da carruagem, sem entender nada. Ela fez um sinal de que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Como assim? Eu estou no último ano, sou monitora-chefe. Não preciso de autorização. Você está bem, Filch?

- Ora, não tome essas liberdades comigo, garota! – ralhou o homem, com a voz áspera. – Não tem permissão para deixar o castelo hoje. Ordens de cima.

- C-Como é? Isso é um absurdo! Você só pode estar brincando!

Lily olhou para Amos, que entendera a conversa. Ele parecia chateado e sem esperar uma resposta da namorada, entrou na carruagem, que partiu em seguida.

- Ora, não me desacate, menina! Ou lhe dou uma detenção! Eu recebi ordens de que os monitores-chefes devem permanecer no castelo, e estou executando-as. Agora dê meia-volta e arranje outra coisa para fazer.

Lily estava furiosa. Nem tivera tempo de se explicar com Amos. Aliás, não tinha o que explicar. Ele provavelmente estava muito chateado por isso! Mas como ela poderia prever? Como poderia saber que sua professora de Adivinhação a estava mantendo refém na escola junto ao idiota do Potter? Sua vida não era justa... se tudo isso era para que seu destino se cumprisse, como dizia a professora, seu futuro não seria nada agradável. Não se envolvesse ter que ficar na companhia do Potter todos os dias.

Assim que voltou para a Torre da Grifinória, James Potter a estava esperando sentado no sofá, com o semblante satisfeito, como se tivesse certeza de que ela voltaria. A garota queria matá-lo por exibir aquele sorriso tão feliz.

- Então... – começou ele. – O que vamos fazer?

* * *

**N/A:** Termino aqui pra deixar um suspense!

Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


	5. Aprendendo Juntos

**N/A:** Oi!! Estou muito feliz com as reviews que recebi! As respostas estão logo abaixo:

_carol mamoru_: Pois é, essa professora super sem noção parece que só atrapalha a vida da Lily! Ou será que ela não está ajudando? Confira agora se aquilo tudo o que você previu acontece mesmo... Beijos e obrigada pela review!

_tahh halliwell_: Fofa!! Que bom que veio ler, e que está gostando! To muito feliz!! Continue por aqui! Beijos, e obrigada pela review!

_Flor Cordeiro_: Hahahaha! Realmente, por que será que ela ta com ele? Continue lendo, e obrigada pela review!

_Rose Anne Samartinne_: O segredo de escrever é prender o leitor, ué! Hahaha, que bom que está gostando! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

_Laís_: To postando! Obrigada pela review/pedido/ordem!

_samchuva_: Amiga fofa!! Te amo também! Beijos!

_zix black_: Que bom que está adorando! Continue acompanhando! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

Antes de apresentar o capítulo, tenho um aviso importante. Poder ser que esse seja o último capítulo que eu vá postar por um bom tempo. Acontece que eu vou viajar para Nova York (*-*) no dia 16, e só volto no dia 24. Talvez eu encontre tempo pra postar o capítulo seis entre arrumar as malas e sair em blocos de carnaval, mas se não acontecer, vocês já estão avisados. Só devo voltar a postar depois do dia 24. Ok?

Bom, aqui está!

* * *

_Aprendendo Juntos_

- O que dizia o bilhete, mesmo? – perguntou Lily, desanimada, sentando-se numa poltrona, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Aparentemente temos que ensinar algo um ao outro. E então, o que você não sabe que eu poderia te ensinar? – perguntou o rapaz, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Não há nada de _útil_ que você poderia me ensinar, Potter, fique sabendo.

- Hum... então talvez eu deveria lhe ensinar algo inútil!

A garota revirou os olhos, impaciente. Isso não estava certo. Era um erro! Só podia ser um erro! Trebell devia ter enxergado errado o destino dos dois - com aqueles óculos estranhos que ela usava era bem possível. Ela não podia estar destinada a ficar com esse imbecil a vida toda! Não podia!

- Tive uma ideia! Venha comigo, Lily. – disse James guiando-a pela mão.

- É Evans! – retorquiu a garota, soltando sua mão da dele – E eu sei andar sozinha...

Caminharam quase em silêncio até os jardins. A ruiva estava ficando curiosa. Que ideia Potter teria tido?

Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Lily se arrependeu de ter deixado o rapaz guiá-la. Aliás, arrependeu-se de ter saído da cama naquele dia.

Quando chegaram perto do vestiário, James pediu que Lily o esperasse ali e em seguida entrou. Voltou segurando uma pesada caixa de madeira e trazendo duas vassouras.

- Lily, você já voou, certo? – perguntou ele didaticamente.

- Já. – respondeu ela sem emoção.

- Mas já jogou quadribol? – voltou a perguntar, mais entusiasmado dessa vez.

- Nunca. Na minha. Vida.

O rapaz suspirou. Ia ser difícil. Ela estava _realmente _mal-humorada. Mas alegrou-se. Isso só deixava a situação ainda melhor. Mais divertida. Para ele, pelo menos.

- Bom, então vou te ensinar a jogar! Vamos, suba na vassoura. – pediu, já montado na sua.

- Potter, eu sei como se joga quadribol. Já li nos livros e já assisti a algumas partidas. E não me interesso. Portanto, eu passo. – e virou-se para ir embora. Porém James a seguiu com a vassoura e parou em frente à ela, flutuando no ar.

- Olha, Evans. Eu sei que você não está se divertindo muito com essa situação. Mas como eu disse ontem, estamos nisso juntos. Não temos escapatória. Você não conseguiu fugir de mim hoje, conseguiu?

- Não, mas...

- Então. Olha, nós podemos cumprir esse "castigo", se você quiser chamar assim, de maneira desagradável ou de maneira agradável. E acredite, vai ser melhor pra nós dois se cooperarmos para fazer isso de maneira agradável. Já que a vida nos deu limões, façamos uma limonada!

Lily o olhou, incrédula. Droga, ele estava certo! Mas não ia ceder assim tão fácil.

- Só pra constar, pra mim _nunca_ vai ser agradável estar na sua companhia. – começou ela, ao que James sorriu já prevendo a reposta dela – Mas já que _temos_ que fazer isso... tudo bem, vai. Me ensina a jogar esse jogo idiota.

Durante toda a manhã Lily se esforçou para aprender tudo o que James lhe ensinava, sem reclamar. Voaram juntos, ele a ensinou a rebater balaços, fazer gols, driblar os adversários (no caso, só ele). Ela até se divertiu um pouco, embora quase tenha caído da vassoura algumas vezes (mas sempre amparada por James). Não fora _tão_ ruim assim, ela admitiu para si mesma. Mas preferia ter passado o dia no povoado com Amos.

- Estou cansada. – revelou ela quando voltaram ao chão.

- E eu com fome. Que tal almoçarmos?

Lily concordou, e depois que James guardou o equipamento de quadribol, voltaram para o castelo. Como era de se esperar, o salão estava praticamente vazio, a não ser pelos dois e Severus Snape, aluno do mesmo ano que eles, mas da Sonserina. Lily observava o rapaz solitário com um pouco de pena. Gostaria que ele tivesse mais amigos.

Quando terminaram de comer e já iam saindo do salão, a mochila velha e surrada de Snape rasgou-se no meio do saguão e caíram dela diversos pergaminhos, livros e outros objetos. James estava pronto para começar a rir e zombar do garoto, mas Lily o repreendeu com um puxão no braço.

- Potter, vá lá ajudá-lo. – pediu, baixinho.

- Quê? Eu, ajudar o ranhoso? Ora, Evans, isso aí já é pedir demais! – ele ia rir, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar duro.

- Vá, por favor. Estou te ensinando uma coisa.

- O quê? – James perguntou, curioso. A garota suspirou e olhou para o garoto solitário recolhendo suas coisas no chão.

- Compaixão.

Sem mais, James apressou-se em ajudar seu inimigo número um. Recolheu alguns livros que estavam longe e os entregou nas mãos de Snape, que estava abaixado.

- Tome. Peguei pra você. – disse James, sério, sem se deixar amolecer.

Snape ergueu o olhar cheio de desdém e revolta. Olhou para Lily, num canto atrás do grifinório, e depois de volta para o rapaz. Apanhou os livros da mão de James e murmurou um "não preciso da sua ajuda"

- Disponha. – respondeu James, voltando para junto de Lily. A essa altura Snape já tinha juntado todas as suas coisas e consertado a mochila com magia. Seguiu para as masmorras o mais rápido que pôde. – Mal educado...

Lily, ignorando o comentário, disse satisfeita e disfarçando um pouco da emoção:

- Estou orgulhosa de você, sabe. Poderia ter sido maldoso, mas fez algo de bom.

James sorriu. Pelo visto, subira no conceito da ruiva.

- Ah... O que você não pede que eu não faço? – falou o rapaz, presunçoso, enquanto subiam as escadas em direção à Torre da Grifinória

- Hum... Ficar longe de mim? Parar de me atormentar? Deixar de ser tão arrogante?

James teria ficado preocupado se Lily não tivesse rido de leve pouco depois.

Acabaram passando a tarde inteira juntos, sem muitas objeções por parte da ruiva. Jogaram xadrez de bruxo e fizeram suas lições de casa juntos. Lily ajudara James com o dever de Poções e ele a ajudara com um trabalho de DCAT.

Na hora do jantar, todos os alunos do castelo já estavam de volta. Lily pôde conversar com suas amigas – nada relacionado a como passara o seu dia; para todos os efeitos, tivera que ajudar a profª. McGonaggal com algumas coisas e depois aproveitara para fazer os deveres de casa. Não pôde, entretanto, conversar direito com o namorado, que ainda estava meio chateado por ela não ter saído com ele naquele dia. Paciência. Depois se acertariam.

Não tivera mais oportunidade de conversar com James naquela noite. Mas entreouvira uma conversa dele com os outros marotos na sala comunal, antes de se recolher para o dormitório.

- E aí, Pontas, qual vai ser nossa próxima armação pra cima do Seboso? Já faz um tempinho desde a última... Não podemos deixar a poeira baixar! – falava Sirius, animado. Peter ria, e Remus não disse nada; estava pálido e abatido.

- Ah, Almofadinhas, vamos dar um tempo, né? Temos aprontado demais com o Ranhoso ultimamente... Vamos mudar de foco um pouco... – retorquiu James, para a surpresa dos amigos.

- Nossa, Pontas. Que atitude sensata. Estou orgulhoso de você. – falou Remus, realmente admirado com a mudança do amigo e sorrindo fracamente.

- Pois eu estou decepcionado. Você ta falando sério? Não pode estar falando sério! – rebateu Sirius, indignado.

- Pois eu estou, e repito: fiquem longe do Ranhoso por uns tempos. Só isso.

- Ah, vai dizer que ta com peninha dele agora, é? – disse Sirius, inconformado, mexendo nos cabelos negros e cruzando os braços, feito uma criança emburrada.

- Não. Só estou tendo... Compaixão.

Do alto da escada do dormitório feminino, Lily sorriu. Ele realmente tinha aprendido algo com ela. Ficou feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D

P.s.: incrível como cinco páginas de word parecem tão pouco no formato do FF. Talvez eu faça um esforço e poste o capítulo 6 na sexta-feira. Mas só se receber reviews suficientes. [só um pouquinho de chantagem]


	6. Correndo Riscos

N/A: Olá! Voltei da minha viagem à NY, e foi incrível! Mas é claro que não me esqueci da fic, portanto... aqui vai o capítulo seis!

* * *

_Correndo Riscos_

O restante do fim de semana passou sem maiores acontecimentos. James usou o domingo para treinar o time de quadribol e Lily se refugiou na biblioteca para estudar.

Naquela segunda-feira, os dois tiveram aula de Adivinhação. Ao final da aula, quando todos os alunos já tinham saído, a professora os chamou.

- Evans. Potter. Poderiam vir aqui, um instante?

Os dois se entreolharam e sentaram-se nos pufes de frente para a professora.

- E então... Onde está o livro que foram buscar?

- Aqui, professora. – disse Lily discretamente, estendendo-o para a professora. Trebell deu apenas uma olhada e fez um gesto afastando-o, como que dizendo para que a garota ficasse com ele.

- E o que aprenderam um com o outro?

- Bom... – começou James – Eu ensinei quadribol pra Evans. Foi divertido, eu acho. E ela me ensinou a ter compaixão.

- Hum... Bom, bom. Mas não é o suficiente. Você poderia ter ensinado algo mais interessante para a Srta. Evans, mas não se preocupe. Eu sei que esse momento ainda vai chegar. E quando aprender algo realmente valoroso com o Sr. Potter, Evans, trate de me comunicar.

O silêncio se instalou na sala por alguns segundos até que Lily se manifestasse.

- Hum, professora... Por quanto tempo mais nós vamos ter que... – Trebell lançou um olhar ferino para a garota, que se calou de imediato.

- Quanto tempo for necessário, Srta. Evans. E de agora em diante, vocês devem aprender novas coisas um com o outro quando passarem momentos juntos. Fiquem atentos ao que aprenderem. Agora, vão. Preciso relaxar...

Ao longo daquela semana, Lily e James receberam muitas tarefas da professora de Adivinhação, sempre através de mensagens entregues de forma peculiar, sempre que estavam juntos. Visitaram Hagrid numa tarde chuvosa, coincidentemente num momento que ele precisava sair e não tinha com quem deixar seus caranguejos de fogo bebês; invadiram a estufa de Herbologia fora do horário da aula para levar alguma planta para a professora Trebell; escreveram relatórios exaltando as qualidades um do outro – algo que exigiu muito de Lily e deu enorme prazer a James; e muitas outras tarefas peculiares, que mesmo com alguns protestos por parte da monitora, foram cumpridos com sucesso.

Apesar de não ser exatamente a pior coisa do mundo passar alguns momentos com o Potter, Lily já estava se cansando desse maldito castigo. Sua relação com o namorado só piorava, pois ela estava sempre arranjando desculpas para não ficar com ele, sem poder dizer a verdade. Amos Diggory, que não era um rapaz muito desconfiado, ciumento ou nervoso, começava a assumir algumas dessas características. Principalmente porque a maioria das vezes que a namorada não podia ficar com ele, tinha algo a ver com Potter. Fosse um serviço de monitores-chefes ou algum dever que precisavam fazer juntos, o Lufa-Lufa estava se cansando disso.

Certa tarde durante um horário vago, Lily e Amos desfrutavam de um tempo juntos no Salão Principal, estudando. Eles estavam sentados frente a frente, separados pela longa mesa e por muitos livros e anotações.

- Hum, anjinho, hoje à noite você vai estar muito ocupada? Você anda tão estressada ultimamente... – perguntou Amos. Antes que Lily pudesse responder, James sentou-se ao lado da garota, passando o braço por cima do ombro dela de modo displicente, como se fosse algo rotineiro para ele.

- Na verdade eu e a sua _namorada_ – o rapaz pronunciou a última palavra com um pouco de desdém – temos um trabalho pra fazer hoje à noite. _Juntos_. Não é?

Lily quis abrir um buraco no chão e se afundar nele. Sem que Amos percebesse, o maroto lhe cutucou por baixo da mesa com um pedaço de papel, que ela supôs ser o mais recente bilhete da professora de Adivinhação.

- Isso é verdade, Lily? – perguntou Amos, as sobrancelhas unidas em desaprovação, não gostando nada do jeito de James para com sua garota, mas mantendo a voz calma ao se dirigir a ela.

A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando esconder o nervosismo e a vontade de esmagar Potter como uma barata.

- Sim, é verdade... O Potter é _péssimo_ em Poções e como eu sou boa aluna, o Prof. Slughorn me pediu que eu fizesse o _favor_ de ensinar a ele alguma coisa fora do horário das aulas. É isso.

Amos pareceu pensar um pouco, olhando de um para outro; Lily, por baixo do braço de Potter, olhava fixo para o livro à sua frente, escondendo o rosto em chamas em meio aos cabelos de fogo. James, por outro lado, parecia muito à vontade com a situação, sorrindo bobamente para o loiro desconfiado.

- Bem, se é assim... Ensine o máximo que puder ao Potter, pra ele parar de pegar no seu pé. – falou o rapaz rispidamente, levantando-se e sorrindo amarelo para o maroto, que retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou mais ainda da ruiva.

- Ah, quanto a isso eu posso garantir que ainda vou ter que pegar a Lily emprestada muitas vezes! – respondeu James, para as costas do loiro, que saiu sem nem dizer tchau à namorada.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Lily começou a estapear o rapaz.

- Epa, epa, por que ta tão nervosinha? – perguntou Potter inocentemente enquanto a garota continuava agredindo-o.

- Você ta tentando acabar com o meu namoro? Se eu pudesse, eu _juro_ que te matava, ah se eu matava! Seu idiota, cretino, estúpido, seu...

- Opa, não precisa ficar tão brava, foi só uma brincadeirinha! Se bem que eu gosto quando você fica assim, bravinha...

Lily grunhiu e voltou a atacá-lo com tapas, mas teve que parar quando percebeu que eram alvo de olhares curiosos. Lily detestava chamar atenção dessa maneira. Recolheu suas coisas e arrastou o maroto para o saguão.

- Potter, você é um idiota! O que é que o Amos vai pensar agora? Como eu te odeio, odeio, odeio! Você é um babaca, um...

- Ei, ei, chega de xingamentos por hoje!

A garota se calou, arrumando o cabelo e as vestes enquanto caminhava para os jardins ensolarados.

- Olha, pense nisso como um teste de caráter que eu apliquei no Diggory. – disse o rapaz, seguindo a ruiva para debaixo de uma árvore frondosa.

- Como é? – perguntou a garota, estreitando os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor sob a luz ofuscante do sol da tarde.

- Olha, eu te fiz um favor. Essa cena toda provou que o seu namorado não é muito ciumento...

- ... O que é uma coisa boa. Detestaria ter um cão de guarda como namorado, querendo saber de todas as minhas ações o dia todo. – admitiu ela.

- Ou... – retorquiu James – Significa que ele não te dá tanta importância a ponto de sentir ciúmes. Pense nisso.

A garota rolou os olhos e fez um careta, mostrando a língua para ele.

- Ta, mas agora vamos ao que realmente interessa. Não vou ficar perdendo o meu precioso tempo com você. Cadê o bilhete da Trebell?

James sorriu como se tivesse acabado de aprontar alguma coisa e tivesse sido pego no ato. Parecia uma criança. Uma criança muito bonitinha, observou Lily sem querer. A luz do sol favorecia e muito a beleza dele. Ora, o que ela estava pensando? Ele não era bonito. Ele não era atraente. Não era nada pra ela. James também observava como os cabelos de Lily ficavam mais vivos à luz do sol, e como seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que nunca. Se ao menos ela não fosse tão implicante...

- Não tem bilhete nenhum.

Lily pensou não ter escutado direito.

- Como assim, não tem bilhete, o que... Potter. – vociferou a garota, furiosa. – Você me tirou dos meus estudos, da companhia do _meu_ namorado pra dizer que não tinha bilhete nenhum? Que era tudo mentira? Eu vou te matar!

James já tinha estendido os braços para segurar os da ruiva e, num desequilíbrio dela, imobilizou-a caindo por cima dela na grama. A garota estava furiosa, pronta pra despejar os mais dolorosos insultos em cima do rapaz, mas de repente ficou muda. O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, a proximidade daqueles lábios cheios e a intensidade do olhar que ele lhe lançava paralisaram-na por completo. Ela estava perdida. Não tinha como escapar, ele era mais forte. E olhando em volta, já não tinha ninguém ali por perto. O sol se punha depressa e todos deveriam estar se dirigindo ao Salão Principal para o jantar. E ela estava ali, sozinha nos jardins sob o poder de James Potter. Maldição!

De repente adquirindo uma feição séria, James resolveu perguntar algo que aguçava sua curiosidade há muito tempo.

- Por que você namora o Diggory?

Lily, que estava com a cabeça virada para o lado, voltou-se lentamente para ele, encarando aqueles olhos sérios e cheios de... Angústia? Esperança? Ela não sabia bem o que era.

- Porque ele é gentil. Bem-educado, inteligente, responsável. Bonito, também, mas sem ser exibido. Tudo o que você não é.

- Hum. – o rapaz ignorou o último comentário - Só por isso?

- São bons motivos, na minha opinião. – insistiu a garota, esquecendo-se de que estava sobre o domínio do maroto.

- Sim, são. Mas você não disse nada sobre amor.

Lily corou e virou o rosto. Ela não dissera que amava Amos. Porque ela não sabia se o amava. Nunca tivera certeza. Ele também nunca lhe dissera a palavra. De fato, ela nunca pensara muito em amor. Algo tão complexo e abstrato. Como saber se existia mesmo, como identificar?

A garota virou o rosto de frente para James novamente a fim de dar uma explicação convincente, mas parou. Ele a olhava de um modo muito perigoso. Sorria de um modo muito perigoso. E se aproximava de um modo muito perigoso também. Porém, antes que o rapaz pudesse beijar aqueles lábios rosados que tanto desejara ultimamente, foi cutucado no ombro. Os dois monitores viraram-se para ver o que era. Um pequeno garotinho do primeiro ano segurava um envelope nas mãos. Tinha os olhos muito assustados, não sabia se falava alguma coisa, se estava certo em interromper, se levaria uma bronca, se devia correr...

- O que é? – perguntou James indelicadamente – Estamos no meio de um assunto aqui...

Lily e o garotinho coraram e ele se afastou alguns passos.

- Potter! Me desculpe, você tem algo a nos dizer? – indagou a garota ao menino, com toda a doçura que nunca usara para se referir a James. Ainda estava embaixo do garoto, mas parecera esquecer-se completamente desse fato.

- Só... Entregar isso aqui. – o garotinho da Corvinal entregou o envelope à mão esticada de Lily e saiu correndo para o castelo.

Lily olhou para o envelope e depois para James.

- Ora, saia de cima de mim, Potter!

O rapaz obedeceu, e após sacudirem um pouco da grama das vestes, o rapaz falou.

- Viu? Estou ficando realmente bom nesse negócio de adivinhação. Eu não tinha um bilhete antes, mas previ que teríamos um...

- Cretino... – bufou a garota, abrindo o envelope e lendo o bilhete com a letra da professora:

_Vocês deverão entrar na __Floresta Proibida__ ao cair do sol. Lá, busquem por um lago iluminado e recolham alguns __cogumelos luminescentes__ que crescem por perto. Tragam-me os cogumelos na próxima aula como prova do cumprimento da tarefa._

_T. Trebell_

- Ih, Evans, você estava certa sobre o chá de cogumelo! – riu o maroto, ficando de pé. – Vamos, o que está esperando? O sol já caiu.

Lily olhou para James, em seguida para o céu já escurecido, e por fim para o bilhete.

- Não! Não, não e não! _Isso_ é loucura!!

- Ah, é só uma aventurazinha. Nos demos bem das outras vezes, não foi? E depois, valerá a pena não ficarmos reprovados em Adivinhação...

Lily estava ficando realmente alterada.

- Potter. Não podemos. Não _podemos_. Isso é absurdo! Entrar na Floresta Proibida? Ela tem esse nome por um motivo, sabia? É _proibida_! Não podemos entrar lá sem permissão! E depois... Seria suicídio entrarmos lá sozinhos!

Vendo que a garota não cederia com tanta facilidade, James revirou os olhos levemente ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, com o rosto muito próximo do dela e um sorriso confiante.

- Lily...

- É Evans... – murmurou a garota, quase sem fala pela proximidade do rapaz e do olhar incisivo dele sobre ela. Ele ignorou.

- ... Vai ser uma aventura. Você precisa disso. Precisa aprender a correr alguns riscos. Vai ser _bom_ pra você.

- Bom? Como pode ser bom? Eu...

- Sh. – interrompeu-a o rapaz, e ela logo fechou a cara, mas continuou ouvindo – Eu conheço bem a floresta. Não vai acontecer nada com você.

- Como é? Você... Eu não acredito nisso! Você deveria ser expulso, sabia?

- Sh! Me ouve, pô! – James estava ficando realmente irritado com a garota dessa vez. – Nós somos monitores-chefes...

- Ah, como se _isso_ fosse garantia de que somos imortais! Ou que temos permissão pra fazer coisas proibidas! Potter...

- Cala a boca e me deixa terminar! – agora ele tinha chegado ao seu limite. Não agüentava mais a ruiva reclamando de tudo o tempo todo. Será que ela não podia confiar nele nem um pouquinho? Se ela não fosse tão... Encantadora... Já teria desistido há muito tempo. – Nós temos autorização da professora Trebell, por escrito, para entrar na floresta. E ela quer que entreguemos os cogumelos pra ela na próxima aula, que é amanhã de manhã, então, a não ser que você queira pegar detenções piores ou sei lá o quê que ela possa inventar pra nos punir, é melhor parar de me encher a paciência e irmos logo procurar esses tais cogumelos!

Lily ficou calada, olhando para a grama. Estava envergonhada. Repassando as palavras que proferira, percebeu que estava realmente sendo muito chata e implicante. E até tão arrogante quanto culpava o rapaz de ser. Ela não gostava de ser criticada; e quando acontecia, sentia-se pequenininha de vergonha, principalmente quando ela mesma constatava que tinha errado. E era assim que se sentia agora. Tudo bem que aquilo tudo era mesmo loucura; mas não era culpa do pobre rapaz. Ela não precisava ficar interrompendo-o toda hora e criticando tudo o que ele lhe dizia. Acabara fazendo com ele o que detestava que fizessem com ela. E isso não era bom. Estavam em silêncio e qualquer rastro de sol que ainda tivesse restado no céu, já tinha sumido completamente.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

James ainda a olhou por um segundo, esperando mais algumas palavras duras, mas ela se calara. Ergueu o rosto, firme, mas ele notou que os olhos pareciam úmidos. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela se levantou com rapidez e rumou para a floresta. Ele foi ao seu encalço.

Do alto de sua torre, a professora de Adivinhação observava pela janela os dois alunos entrarem na floresta, sorrindo com o sucesso do seu plano.

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam?

Agradecendo à: zix black, Luu Delacour, Rose Anne Samartinne, carol mamoru, tahh halliwell, Flor Cordeiro. Obrigada pelas reviews! É bom saber que estão gostando, assim continuo a fic com mais prazer!

Beijos e deixem reviews!

Lulu Star ;D


	7. Cogumelos

N/A: Oi!! Desculpem a demora... Andei fazendo umas mudanças nos capítulos que já estavam prontos. Mas agora estou aqui pra postar o capítulo 7!

Ah, adorei todas as reviews, muito obrigada a todas que comentaram: **zix black**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **carol mamoru**, **Flor Cordeiro**, **Ninha Souma. **Seus comentários são sempre muito bem-vindos e me deixam muito feliz, vejo que a fic está dando certo, está agradando! Beijos e aqui está o capítuo!

* * *

_Cogumelos_

Uma vez na floresta, Lily soltou um suspiro nervoso. Tinha estado ali poucas vezes, nunca ouvira falar de nenhum lago iluminado e não tinha ideia de por onde começar. Olhou para James, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar confiante e pegou em sua mão, conduzindo-a por entre as árvores. A garota não objetou.

Passados alguns minutos, eles já tinham andado muito e não tinham visto nada a não ser árvores e mais árvores. O primeiro impulso da monitora fora reclamar que o rapaz estava guiando-a pelo caminho errado e que deveriam voltar, mas decidiu ficar quieta. Já tinha sido bastante inconveniente. E pensando bem, achou realmente que deveria dar um voto de confiança ao rapaz. Ao invés de ser chata, resolveu tentar ser simpática.

- Então... Você e os outros marotos costumam vir muito aqui, escondidos? – perguntou casualmente. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas, para a surpresa do rapaz; ou talvez houvesse uma explicação para isso. Tinha chovido na madrugada anterior e os caminhos estavam escorregadios demais para a garota. Ela contava com ele para ampará-la caso caísse. Gostou desse pensamento.

- Hum, está pensando em nos delatar, é? – a garota corou e ele percebeu, mesmo na escuridão. James viu que ela estava sendo amigável e talvez não fosse hora pra fazer piadas. – É, nós costumamos vir aqui de vez em quando. Mas não posso te contar mais do que isso. Coisa de Marotos.

- Ah, sei. – respondeu ela. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com Remus e a condição "especial" dele; mas não ousou dizer nada. Tinha descoberto sozinha e manteria essa informação para si, até o amigo resolver lhe contar pessoalmente. Não queria parecer enxerida. – E você já viu esse tal lago?

- Talvez... – respondeu o rapaz, fazendo uma curva inesperada. Lily, distraída, tropeçou, mas James segurou-a pela cintura antes que caísse no chão lamacento. Ficaram mudos, abraçados. Ela murmurou um "obrigado" quase inaudível e recomeçaram a andar. – Lembro de ter visto um lago aqui uma vez, mas passei longe. Não tenho certeza se é o que procuramos, mas não custa tentar. Fica mais pra lá...

Antes de voltarem ao silêncio, Lily resolveu falar.

- Olha, Potter... Eu queria pedir desculpas. Pelo jeito que eu te tratei mais cedo. Não queria... Te ofender. – admitiu a ruiva, corando e sentindo a mão direita queimando ao toque da mão do rapaz.

James ficou surpreso. E um pouquinho feliz também.

- Desculpas aceitas... Mas eu quero que saiba que eu te entendo. Sabe, é da sua natureza fazer as coisas todas certas, sem quebrar as regras... E eu admiro isso, de verdade. – falou ele quando percebeu que a garota ficara sem graça ao ser praticamente chamada de "certinha" – Eu... Acho bonitinho isso em você. – corou, mas ela não percebeu, porque tinha corado também – E, como eu ia dizendo... É da minha natureza ser o oposto disso. Por isso estamos sempre brigando.

Ele sorriu com esse pensamento. Eram tão opostos, tão contrários... Mas de certa forma, se atraíam (pelo menos em sua visão). Completavam-se. Viviam em harmonia. Juntos eram um paradoxo. Como o amor e o ódio. E seguindo essa linha de pensamento, lembrou-se de um antigo ditado: "Existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio". Talvez toda essa raiva que Lily sentia dele um dia pudesse se transformar num sentimento mais puro, mais bonito. Será que era isso o que a professora Trebell queria que eles descobrissem? Que eram feitos um para o outro? Que o destino deles era ficar juntos?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer uma dessas suas teorias para a ruiva, ela se pronunciou.

- Olhe!

James olhou. Estavam diante do tal lago. Ele era estranhamente iluminado, brilhava como se um enorme holofote estivesse posicionado sob a água. Antes que pudesse dar-se conta, Lily já tinha soltado sua mão e corrido para a margem do lago. Correu atrás dela.

- Olhe Potter, são cogumelos mesmo! Eles é que produzem essa luminescência...

Ainda meio atordoado por seus pensamentos anteriores, o rapaz não deu importância aos objetos de sua busca misteriosa.

- Lily... Será que você poderia me tratar pelo primeiro nome? – a garota o olhou, o rosto meio azulado devido à luz proveniente dos cogumelos. – Sabe... Eu _gosto_ do meu nome. Gostaria que você me chamasse de James. E que, se não se importasse, me deixasse te chamar de Lily. Afinal, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Não há necessidade dessa formalidade toda.

A garota ponderou, em silêncio. Sempre detestara que ele a chamasse pelo primeiro nome, e até que ele finalmente tinha aprendido a chamá-la pelo sobrenome. Não queria que tivessem uma relação tão íntima a ponto de se tratarem pelos primeiros nomes. Mas por algum motivo, isso não lhe parecia um grande problema agora.

- Tudo bem. James.

O rapaz sorriu. Ela voltou o olhar para o lago, tentando ignorar.

- Então... Chegamos ao lago. E agora? – perguntou ele, esperando uma resposta sábia.

- Bom... A maior parte dos cogumelos se concentra no meio do lago, pelo que eu posso ver. Os que estão aqui na margem não são brilhantes, parecem cogumelos comuns. Acho que vamos ter que entrar no lago pra pegar os maiores e mais iluminados.

- Hum... Imagino que essa seja então uma tarefa para mim, certo? – a garota mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente. Estava sim fascinada com a beleza do lago, mas morrendo de medo do que poderia acontecer se entrasse ali. Não era tão boa nadadora, embora o lago parecesse raso. E só Dumbledore sabia quais criaturas habitavam aquelas águas.

James descalçou os sapatos, as meias, tirou os óculos, a capa, a gravata, a camisa...

- Ei! Você precisa ficar semi-nu pra entrar num lago? – perguntou a garota, de repente irritada e envergonhada pela visão do peitoral definido do rapaz, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Não sabia que a afetava dessa maneira... – a garota revirou os olhos e soltou um bufo – Bom, eu não trouxe roupa de banho, e não quero voltar com as roupas encharcadas pro castelo.

- Você sabe que pode fazer um feitiço pra secar as roupas, não é? – perguntou ela ironicamente.

- Hum... É. Mas estou com vontade de dar um mergulho e não vou ficar confortável de roupa.

E quando começava a tirar as calças...

- Por favor, mantenha suas calças! – gritou ela, corando. O rapaz sorriu, satisfeito e entrou no lago de calças.

Foi deslizando com cuidado para dentro da água anormalmente morna; o chão era escorregadio devido à quantidade de musgo no fundo. Quando chegou ao meio do lago, seus pés já não alcançavam mais o chão.

- É fundo aqui. – e antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele mergulhou e sumiu sob as águas brilhantes.

- James? – chamou Lily, depois de alguns minutos. Começou a se preocupar. Esse lago não podia ser assim tão fundo. Podia? Por que ele estava demorando a voltar? Será que alguma criatura o tinha capturado? O que faria? – Se você morrer aqui eu te mato, James Potter...

Tirando os sapatos e as meias com agilidade e por fim a capa e a gravata, Lily entrou no lago do mesmo jeito que fizera James, com cuidado para não escorregar. Com a varinha em punho e o coração batendo acelerado, ficou sem chão antes de chegar ao meio do lago, pois era bem mais baixa que o rapaz. E ele não estava ali. Onde tinha se metido? Quando preparava-se para fazer um feitiço cabeça-de-bolha e mergulhar ao encontro dele, sentiu algo agarrando seu pé com força. Gritou.

No mesmo instante, James emergiu da água rindo, uma bolha se desmanchando de sua cabeça. O rapaz continuou rindo enquanto a ruiva se recuperava do susto.

- James, seu desgraçado! – ela atirou água nele e tentou estapeá-lo, em vão; ele a detera com as mãos fortes. – Eu pensei que você tinha sido morto ou coisa parecida!

O rapaz se divertia com as tentativas patéticas da ruiva de lhe atingir, gargalhando alto. Mas parou de rir quando notou que a blusa branca dela tinha ficado completamente transparente, colando-se ao corpo dela e revelando suas formas arredondadas. Estranhamente ele sentiu-se envergonhado por ter acesso àquela visão. Voltou sua atenção para os olhos dela.

- Você ficou preocupada comigo? – perguntou ele sem o tom brincalhão, mas sorrindo de um jeito bastante sedutor. Ela lhe atirou um pouco mais de água.

- Fiquei. Como eu voltaria para o castelo sem você? – respondeu, tentando não mostrar tanto interesse pelo rapaz. Mas ele percebeu que ela se importava de verdade.

- Ah, sei. Bom, eu estava estudando o fundo do lago. É fundo, mas não é um abismo. Tem só uns dois metros e meio de profundidade, três no máximo. Os cogumelos realmente estão lá e tem vários tamanhos. Tem uns realmente gigantes, que acho meio difícil de carregar, e outros menores, de tamanho normal. Mas eu não consegui arrancá-los de lá. Acho que preciso da sua ajuda.

Findas as explicações, os dois mergulharam com cabeças de bolha até o fundo do lago. Lily ficou maravilhada com os cogumelos gigantes, mas não perdeu muito tempo. Tentou arrancar com as mãos os menores, como fizera James, e não conseguira. Lançou um feitiço e alguns soltaram-se facilmente. Olhou para James e sorriu; ele não tinha pensando nisso antes.

Voltaram à superfície. Lily ia guardar os cogumelos em sua bolsa e James vinha logo atrás, mas escorregou no musgo, caindo e espalhando água para todo lado. A garota, com a água na cintura, atirou os cogumelos para a margem e virou de costas para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar, mas logo ele já estava de pé e agora era ela que escorregava; mas foi amparada pelo abraço de James.

A lua brilhava no céu e os dois monitores estavam abraçados dentro daquele lago azulado. A garota estava arrepiada, embora a água fosse morna. Não tinha coragem de se livrar do abraço do rapaz, muito menos de desviar do olhar penetrante dele. Não tinha escapatória. Sentiu que a respiração dele estava tão acelerada quanto a dela e que era questão de segundos até suas bocas finalmente se colarem, como costumava acontecer nesses momentos que ela tanto tentava evitar. Mas dentro dela algo lhe dizia que se isso acontecesse, não se importaria nem um pouquinho.

James estava fascinado pela beleza da ruiva, mesmo com os cabelos molhados e desalinhados. Ela o tinha surpreendido àquela noite, primeiro pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento implicante; aceitando que se tratassem pelo primeiro nome; agindo de forma genial e corajosa ao mergulhar no lago e recolher os cogumelos; e por fim, mostrando-se encantadoramente linda... E sensual. Ele já não conseguia não olhar para a blusa transparente dela, e quando o fez novamente, notou que alguns botões tinham se aberto, revelando no decote seu colo branco como a lua que brilhava lá no alto. Mas novamente corou.

Sem mais pensar, James beijou Lily. Não daquela forma desesperada de antes; mas doce e delicadamente. E, para sua surpresa, ela correspondia também sem nenhuma objeção. Não demorou muito para que ele a empurrasse gentilmente contra a relva da margem do lago, sem parar de beijá-la, agora com o seu corpo parcialmente sobre o dela.

Lily estava delirando. Definitivamente não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento racional. Tudo o que povoava sua mente era: "estou beijando o Potter, estou beijando o Potter, estou beijando o Potter!" Mas isso não lhe parecia de modo algum perturbador. Estava surpresa por apreciar tanto aqueles beijos carinhosos, que logo se tornaram ardentes e cheios de desejo. Ele desceu os lábios para o seu pescoço com urgência enquanto apertava sua cintura com uma mão e afagava-lhe os cabelos com a outra. Ela nunca sentira nada parecido; nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de ter os lábios dele nos seus.

Tinham esquecido completamente que estavam na Floresta Proibida e precisavam voltar para o castelo, quando um farfalhar de folhas os assustou. Lily imediatamente despertou do transe e empurrou o garoto para longe, que ficou confuso.

- Lily... Que houve? Eu pensei... – começou ele bobamente, mas ela não prestou atenção.

- Você não ouviu isso? – perguntou ela, começando a vestir as roupas apressadamente – Não podemos ficar aqui, precisamos voltar para o castelo... Não estamos seguros!

James também tinha começado a se vestir, mas parou por um segundo. Aproximou-se da garota, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Lily, não precisa ficar com medo. Eu estou aqui, não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. – a ruiva o olhou, descrente.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? Só fica aí pensando em... Se dar bem e... Aproveitar o momento e... Ora, não é hora pra essas coisas! Eu falo sério, tem alguma _coisa_ por aqui. Mexa-se e vamos voltar _agora_!

Nesse exato instante, algo saiu de trás das árvores. Os dois jovens engoliram em seco. Lily tentou pensar em como sair daquela situação. Se fosse um centauro, eles poderiam conversar, mas tinha quase certeza de que ele os expulsaria de forma bem rude; pelo o que sabia de Hagrid, os centauros não gostavam de invasores na floresta. Se fosse um testrálio ela não poderia saber, já que nunca tinha visto alguém morrer. Por mais que o guarda-caças assegurasse que os que aqui viviam era domesticados, podia não ser bem assim e ela acabar sendo atacada sem poder enxergar de onde vinha o golpe. Se fosse uma aranha gigantesca, como ouvira em alguns boatos que circulavam pela escola, estariam perdidos sem dúvida. De qualquer forma, seria bem desagradável.

A garota estava com os olhos fechados, de repente apavorada. Ouviu a coisa se aproximando. Notou que James estava de repente quieto, quando sentiu os braços dele sobre seus ombros.

- Lily... Olhe! – sussurrou, parecendo maravilhado.

A garota abriu os olhos e ficou encantada. Ali, bem à sua frente, estava um belíssimo unicórnio, tão alvo quanto à lua, com o chifre bem pontudo na testa e a crina prateada reluzindo suavemente enquanto o animal bebia da água do lago calmamente. Lily estava sem palavras. Nunca em sua vida pensou que veria um unicórnio, e assim, tão de perto! Eram tão raros. Caminhou lentamente em direção a ele, deixando um James alarmado para trás.

Estava a centímetros do animal quando notou que ele a olhava nos olhos, enquanto bebia a água delicadamente. A garota hesitou um pouco, mas esticou uma mão e tocou a crina prateada do ser mítico. Ficou emocionada! O unicórnio pareceu gostar do carinho e se aproximou ainda mais, deixando que ela alisasse o seu pêlo.

- James... – sussurrou ela – Isso é incrível! Você precisa ver...

Mas no momento em que ela abriu a boca o unicórnio afastou-se e, num salto gracioso, desapareceu por entre as árvores em grande velocidade.

Saindo do transe, Lily tomou consciência da situação. Voltou-se para suas coisas, apanhou a bolsa com os cogumelos e começou a andar pelo caminho que vieram.

- Está na hora de ir, James.

O rapaz a seguiu, tentando segurar sua mãe novamente, mas ela não deixou. Com mais agilidade do que antes, rumaram de volta para a segurança do castelo, agradecendo a Merlin por terem encontrado um atalho mais rápido e por não terem sido atacados por mais nada.

Já perto da cabana do guarda-caça, James tirou da mochila sua capa de invisibilidade e cobriu a si mesmo e Lily para não serem vistos fora dos dormitórios tão tarde da noite. Ela não falara mais nada durante todo o caminho de volta, simplesmente ignorara as perguntas e comentários do rapaz sobre a vida selvagem na floresta.

Ele estava intrigado. Tinham tido um momento maravilhoso lá no lago, cheio de beijos, paixão, sentimento... Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Mas Lily parecia ter voltado a ser a velha e chata monitora-chefe. E o mais estranho não era ela ignorar completamente o acontecido, mas não ter feito um escândalo, acusando-o de pervertido, aproveitador, imbecil e tudo o mais que ela pudesse inventar de chamá-lo. Parecia brava, mas como sempre fora. E simplesmente agia como se não tivesse acontecido. Bom, ela tinha dito algo sobre ele só estar interessado em aproveitar o momento pouco antes da visita do unicórnio. Mas não sabia se ela estava chateada de verdade ou só nervosa por estarem aparentemente em perigo. E achou que ela não se permitiria brigar com ele enquanto ainda estavam na floresta, desprotegidos, e que esperaria até estar segura para poder lhe dar a devida bronca. Mas agora já estavam atravessando o saguão e ela se mantivera quieta! Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender essa garota...

Quebrando o silêncio, James perguntou:

- Vamos para a Torre ou para os nossos aposentos de monitores?

- Pra onde você não for eu vou. – respondeu ela secamente, fazendo o rapaz suspirar de frustração. Mas ele não ia contrariá-la. Não agora.

- Tudo bem. Te deixo no salão dos monitores antes de voltar para a Torre.

- Tudo bem. – disse Lily simplesmente.

Chegando lá, ela apenas entrou sem dizer mais nada. James queria ir atrás dela, sacudi-la, fazê-la enxergar a verdade – que eles deveriam ficar juntos – abraçá-la e não largá-la nunca mais. Mas algo no fundo de sua mente – sua consciência pouco valorizada, talvez – lhe dizia que aquele não era o momento propício. Apenas murmurou um boa-noite para o quadro na parede e se encaminhou para o dormitório da Grifinória.

_xXxXxXx_

Lily atirou a bolsa com os cogumelos a um canto do quarto assim que entrou e em seguida atirou-se na cama, exausta. Mas não era da caminhada. Seu cansaço era mental, emocional. Estava cansada de ter tantas dúvidas. Estava cansada de não poder prever o que ia acontecer. Cansada de não conseguir mais confiar em suas ações. Mas principalmente cansada de conviver com James Potter.

Ele não era um completo idiota como ela sempre julgara. Era um bom amigo. Era divertido, agradável. E algumas vezes doce e gentil. E a olhava de uma maneira...! Mas na maior parte do tempo era um egocêntrico arrogante! Ele não pensava nos sentimentos dela em momento algum. Só queria saber de lhe roubar beijos e conquistá-la a qualquer custo. Não se importava se ela _queria_ ser conquistada. Não se importava com o que ela sentia pelo namorado, não reconhecia o compromisso que ela tinha com Amos Diggory. Se ele não era capaz de respeitar um relacionamento, como poderia ter um com Lily? Porque ela não aceitaria menos do que um namoro sério. Não aceitaria ser apenas uma diversão descartável.

E pelo visto, James ainda não tinha mudado o suficiente para encaixar-se em seus padrões de qualidade. Por mais que não pudesse negar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro, isso não lhe era suficiente. Ela precisava de garantias, provas de que ele gostava dela de verdade. De que era capaz de amá-la, respeitá-la e fazê-la feliz. Dar-lhe segurança.

Esse último aspecto ela tinha encontrado em Amos. Ele era um companheiro com que podia contar. E ele respeitava seus interesses, seus desejos, seu espaço. Tratava-a com carinho. Ela tinha certeza de que não estava apaixonada por ele e que não o amava, mas via no rapaz um amigo com quem podia contar. E um namorado não deve ser o seu melhor amigo? Ela pensava que sim.

Em meio a tantas reflexões, Lily acabou adormecendo com as roupas molhadas no corpo.

* * *

N/A: Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


	8. Reflexões

N/A: Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo!

Primeiro de tudo gostaria de agradecer imensamente à todas as leitoras (**Ninha Souma**, **bruh prongs**, **Rose Anne Samartine**, **Flor Cordeiro**, **zix black**, **carol mamoru**, _**Samchuva**_ e outras que comentam eventualmente) pelas reviews! Gostaria de ter respondido a todas pessoalmente dessa vez, mas fiquei meio enrolada. Espero que no próximo capítulo eu consiga responder a todas individualmente! De todo modo, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pela aprovação da história, cada reviewzinha de vocês me deixa feliz! Obrigada mesmo!

Segundo, eu gostaria de me desculpar por ter atrasado um pouco na postagem desse capítulo e já aproveito para pedir desculpas futuras. É que minhas aulas na faculdade recomeçaram essa semana e a tendência é que eu tenha menos tempo livre para a fic. Mas isso não significa que eu vá desistir dela. Quem já conhece minhas histórias sabe que eu demoro, mas vou até o fim!

Bem, já me alonguei demais na introdução! Eis agora o capítulo!

* * *

_Reflexões_

James entrou no dormitório tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e já estava de pijamas deitado na cama quando Remus acendeu o abajur no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Os dois jovens se encararam.

- Por onde andou? – perguntou o amigo, sentando-se na beirada da cama. O outro fez o mesmo, retirando os óculos com cuidado. – Aliás, o que anda acontecendo com você ultimamente?

O maroto suspirou. Olhou para baixo, ponderando. Por fim, encarou o amigo e disse:

- É uma longa história. Está com sono?

O amigo respondeu que não. Então James contou tudo desde o início. Contou sobre os beijos roubados. O atraso na aula de Adivinhação. As missões secretas. Como ele vinha se aproximando de Lily cada dia mais. As provocações com o namorado dela. E por último a excursão ao lago. Aluado ouvira a tudo muito atento, surpreendendo-se em alguns momentos com as atitudes dos amigos. Por fim, James concluiu:

- ... E agora ela voltou a me tratar como antes. Nem me deu boa-noite. Eu não entendo isso, Aluado, não entendo. Como ela pode não enxergar que somos feitos uma para o outro?

- James...

- Eu até tenho uma teoria envolvendo paradoxos...

- James. – dessa vez o amigo parou e escutou – Você está sendo um imbecil.

- O quê?! – por pouco os outros rapazes não acordaram com sua exclamação. Ele não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

- É. Um grande imbecil. Pode até ser que a Lily tenha aprendido a gostar de você. E tudo bem, vocês tem uma atração mútua e apaixonada. Mas isso não significa nada pra Lily. Esqueceu que ela tem namorado?

O maroto bufou.

- O Diggory? Fala sério! Ele é um bocó. Tem aquela pose de galã, mas não tem bala na agulha. Tanto é que ela está adorando a minha companhia.

- James! Você não entende! Não importa que ele seja um idiota ou não. O que importa é que ele é o namorado da Lily, e ela é fiel a ele. Ela é uma pessoa correta, honra compromissos. Diferente de você, que sai com uma garota diferente a cada duas horas.

- Ei, isso não é verdade! Eu mudei desde que... Desde que descobri que gosto da Lily. Agora eu só dou atenção pra ela. Faço tudo por ela. Isso não é o bastante?

Remus suspirou. Ia ser difícil fazer o amigo entender.

- Pontas... Você tem sido nada menos que um troglodita. Ta bom, vocês tem passado mais tempo juntos e ela não te odeia mais como antes. E legal, ela deixou você beijá-la algumas vezes. Mas nada disso vale se ela não sentir que pode confiar em você. No seu sentimento por ela. Você ta me entendendo?

James cruzou os braços e franziu a testa, a cara amarrada.

- Não.

Remus suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para cima.

- Dê um tempo pra ela. Afinal ela ainda está namorando. Deixe ela pensar um pouco, decidir o que sente por você, se vale a pena arriscar um relacionamento pra ficar com você. E pára de ficar em cima o tempo todo, marcando território! A Lily não gosta nem um pouco disso. Tente ser mais gentil e menos insistente. Não fique pegando no pé dela. Deixe que ela te procure na próxima vez que forem se falar. Deu pra entender agora o que eu estou te dizendo?

James refletiu. Suspirou. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Deu. Entendi tudo. – uma pausa – Acho que tenho sido um _pouco_ babaca mesmo.

- Mas não é motivo pra se desesperar. Se a Lily gosta mesmo de você, ela vai acabar terminando o namoro. Mas não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil. Ela não vai se contentar em sair com você apenas algumas vezes. Ela é diferente. Ela é uma garota séria. Você precisa estar disposto a tratá-la com seriedade.

James ouvia a tudo com muita atenção. Seu amigo tinha razão. Ele não podia agir com tanta pompa perto dela. Não podia esperar que ela se derretesse por ele só por causa de alguns beijos. Ela era o tipo de garota pra se ter um relacionamento sério, não pra brincar. E ele estava disposto a aprender a ser um rapaz sério para satisfazê-la da melhor forma que pudesse.

- James, desculpa perguntar... Mas quais são suas reais intenções com a Lily? Ela é só um desafio pra você ou... Algo mais?

O maroto sorriu, levantando os olhos para o amigo. Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, lembrando-se de repente dos sorrisos da ruiva. Do modo como ela o olhou com ternura uma vez e como ele queria que ela passasse a olhá-lo dali pra frente.

- Minhas intenções com a ruivinha? Casar, ter filhos... Morar numa cidade pequena. – Remus sorriu, um pouco incrédulo – É verdade. Eu nunca senti isso antes. Eu... Realmente quero ficar com ela pra sempre. Por toda a vida. Eu antes só enxergava o quanto ela era chata e certinha, mas agora vejo... Vejo o quanto ela é bondosa, doce, sensível... Eu quero abraçá-la, e... Não soltar nunca mais. Você entende isso?

O amigo mudou a expressão. Ficou feliz com o que ouviu. O sentimento que o amigo descreveu lembrava-o do que sentia por uma certa grifinória loura que jogava quadribol. Corou ao pensar nela.

- Entendo. Entendo sim. Então você não terá problemas. Só... Dê esse espaço pra Lily. E, na hora certa, revele os seus verdadeiros sentimentos pra ela. Desse jeito que você me falou. Mostre que ela não é só mais uma, que você realmente a ama, que ela pode confiar em você.

James assentiu com a cabeça, confiante. Agora já sabia como agir em relação a Lily. Ia deixá-la pensar, ia mostrar que podia ser atencioso e paciente. E quando ela percebesse que não amava o namorado, ele lhe exporia seus sentimentos mais puros em relação a ela. E seriam felizes.

- Obrigado por essa conversa, Aluado. Boa noite.

- Não tem de quê. Boa noite, Pontas.

E com isso James foi dormir muito tranqüilo.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na manhã seguinte, Lily não compareceu ao café-da-manhã. Suas amigas estranharam. Elas não a viam desde antes do jantar na noite passada. Alice pronunciou-se.

- James, por acaso você sabe da Lily?

O rapaz a olhou, surpreso com a pergunta. É claro que notara que sua amada não estava presente, mas não esperava que recorressem a ele para saber o paradeiro dela.

- Bem... Eu sei que ontem tivemos que fazer um monte de coisas pra McGonaggal e nem deu pra jantar. E depois ela foi para os aposentos dos monitores.

- Então ela deve estar lá ainda... Será que dormiu demais? – indagou Marlene, juntando-se à conversa. James apenas deu de ombros. Mas na verdade estava tão inquieto quanto ela.

- James, só você pode entrar lá. Vai atrás da Lily e descobre se está tudo bem com ela, ok? – pediu Emmeline - Estamos preocupadas.

O rapaz constrangeu-se. Havia combinado com Remus na noite anterior que esperaria até ela procurá-lo, mas sendo requisitado dessa forma, não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para o amigo, que devolveu com um olhar tão perdido quanto. Enquanto isso, Peter comia panquecas já com o rosto lambuzado de calda e Sirius escrevia secretamente em um pergaminho. Era observado por Marlene, que lhe lançava olhares ocasionais.

- Ah... Tá bom. Depois que eu terminar de comer eu vou...

E assim aconteceu. Os outros colegas seguiram para suas respectivas aulas e James dirigiu-se ao salão dos monitores-chefes, à procura de Lily. Mas dessa vez tinha a desculpa de estar fazendo um favor às amigas dela, não havia motivos para a ruiva pensar que ele a estava perseguindo novamente. Mas não precisou explicar-se muito. Antes de murmurar a senha para entrar no salão, Lily estava saindo, os cabelos um pouco desarrumados, um cachecol desnecessariamente enrolado no pescoço – afinal, era primavera –, o nariz um pouco vermelho em contraste com a pele muito branca e a mesma bolsa do dia anterior, cheia de cogumelos em seu interior.

- Lily... Bom dia.

A garota mal prestou atenção ao cumprimento do rapaz, passou direto por ele, mas não objetou quando ele a seguiu. Afinal, estavam indo para o mesmo lugar, a sala no sótão onde encontrariam mais uma vez a professora de Adivinhação.

- Lily, você ta legal? Suas amigas estavam preocupadas e me mandaram ver como você estava...

- Eu to resfriada, só isso. – ela respondeu, sua voz sem alterações. Completamente normal. A menos pelo tom nasalado devido ao nariz entupido. – Dormi de roupa molhada.

- Ah, puxa. Sinto muito.

Não conversaram mais nada durante todo o percurso. Chegaram juntos à aula de Adivinhação, apenas um pouco atrasados. Lily juntou-se à algumas meninas que ela conhecia e James a outros rapazes. Tanto as amigas de Lily quanto os de James não faziam essa matéria.

Ao fim da aula a professora apenas apontou os dois pufes à frente de sua mesa. Quando os alunos terminaram de sair do sótão, a professora pediu os cogumelos. Lily os entregou e nada mais foi dito. James e Lily se entreolhavam sem entender nada enquanto a professora se movimentava atrás da mesa, numa espécie de balcão na parede dos fundos da sala. Cortou e moeu os cogumelos, encheu uma chaleira de água, pôs no fogo, e voltou com uma bandeja e três xícaras de chá de porcelana. Despejou nas três um chá meio esverdeado, meio azulado e luminoso, como a água do lago. Fez um sinal para os dois beberem e bebeu da sua própria xícara.

- Eu não vou beber isso! – revoltou-se a ruiva. Essa professora era mesmo louca! Drogava-se com cogumelos e ainda incitava os alunos a drogarem-se com ela! James não ficou muito satisfeito com a ideia também.

- Beba, Srta. Evans. Vai curar o seu resfriado e você se sentirá muito melhor. Acredite em mim.

Lily hesitou, mas bebericou um pouco do chá e sentiu o nariz desentupir na hora e o mal estar passou. Parecia com as poções de Madame Pomfrey. Será que levavam esses cogumelos estranhos? Por que ela nunca lera sobre eles em nenhum livro de poções?

- E eu sei que você não está resfriado, Sr. Potter, mas o chá é delicioso. Experimente.

Assim, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, os três bebendo chá. Lily já estava sentindo-se como nova, nenhuma dor de cabeça, nenhum nariz congestionado, nenhum cansaço, nada de febre... Estava ótima! Mas não agüentava mais aquela situação. Pousou a xícara delicadamente sobre a mesa e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Posso ver que está impaciente, Srta. Evans. E então, como foi a excursão de ontem à noite?

- Nós podíamos ter morrido! – declarou Lily, brava.

- Sim, mas não foi o que aconteceu. E então, estão se conhecendo melhor? Já estão vendo qualidades um no outro?

- De minha parte, - começou James, timidamente – eu sempre observei as qualidades da Lily. Eu percebi como ela é generosa, doce, responsável... Entre outras coisas. – a ruiva se encolheu na cadeira lembrando da noite anterior e o que ele poderia considerar como "outras coisas".

- Bom, o James não é _tão_ insuportável quanto eu pensei. Ele é legal. Um bom amigo. – a garota disse isso num tom de voz baixo, quase dizendo para si mesma.

- Bom, muito bom, Srta. Evans! Elogios são sempre bem vindos. E aprendeu alguma coisa com ele, Srta?

A garota parou e pensou. O que poderia ter aprendido com o Potter na noite anterior? A trair o namorado mais uma vez? A quebrar as regras? A pegar um resfriado? A quase morrer?

- Bom... Acho que ele me ensinou a ser mais aventureira e espontânea. Seguir menos as regras. Ser mais livre. Aproveitar as oportunidades que aparecem pelo caminho... – e com isso calou-se, corando. O rapaz sorriu de leve. Foi a sua vez de lembrar dos acontecimentos passados.

- Muito, muito bom... – falou Trebell apenas, recostando-se em sua cadeira e bebendo mais chá.

Mais uma pausa em que ninguém disse nada. James estava apreensivo. Queria conversar com Lily, mas queria que partisse dela e não o contrário. Gostaria de, quem sabe, expor sua teoria dos paradoxos, dos opostos que se atraem, mostrar à garota que eles não tinham motivos para não ficarem juntos e provar que ela podia confiar nele. Ele já não podia mais imaginar-se longe dela por muito tempo. Estava mal-acostumado.

Lily também estava agoniada, mas seu problema era outro. Como explicar ao namorado sua longa ausência, desde o jantar até o café da manhã? E o que diria à suas amigas? Elas deviam estar magoadas por ter se afastado tanto assim e de não contar o verdadeiro motivo de seus sumiços. E ela já não sabia mais o que sentia em relação a James, Amos... Tudo estava muito confuso!

- Bom, agora creio que vocês tem outros afazeres, não tem? – perguntou a professora, querendo mandá-los embora.

- Bem, temos, mas... – contestou Lily – Não vai nos dizer pra que nos mandou buscar os cogumelos?

- Ora, que pergunta boba! Para fazer chá. Eu previ que você ficaria doente e iria precisar de um chá.

- Mas eu só fiquei doente porque fui buscar os cogumelos! – a garota estava revoltada. James ria.

- Exato. Bom, agora se me dão licença... Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. Tenham um bom dia.

- Mas... – Lily tentou esticar o assunto, mas James a guiou pelos ombros para fora da sala.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Depois da aula, James despediu-se de Lily e foi encontrar os marotos. A garota surpreendeu-se com a atitude do rapaz, mas não reclamou. Seria bom ela poder pensar um pouco sem ele por perto para distraí-la. Enquanto se dirigia às masmorras para a aula de Poções, encontrou Amos num corredor. Ele conversava animadamente com uma garota bonita, de outra casa.

- Oi, Amos. – Lily tocou o braço do namorado, que sorria para a outra garota. De repente ele virou-se e encarou a namorada, surpreso e depois sério. - Podemos conversar?

- Ah, claro.

Lily o levou a um corredor pouco movimentado e esperou que ele lhe fizesse alguma pergunta, demonstrasse interesse por ela. Mas ele só a olhava esperando alguma coisa.

- Você não quer saber por onde eu estive? – indagou ela, por fim. O rapaz suspirou.

- Bom... Você foi estudar com o Potter ontem. Deve ter ficado até depois do jantar e aí fez ronda. Não foi isso?

Lily corou levemente, dividida entre contar a verdade ou mentir mais uma vez. Mas será que nesse caso a verdade importava tanto assim? O que ela vinha pensando não tinha mesmo a ver com o Potter. Tinha a ver com ela e com Amos, nada mais. Assentiu com a cabeça, muda. Voltou a falar.

- E você não se importa nem um pouco com isso? Ontem você tinha ficado tão bravo...

- Bom, você tem as suas coisas, eu tenho as minhas... Eu pensei melhor, só isso.

E parou por aí. Ela não estava entendendo. Ele estava tão diferente do dia anterior. Tão desprendido. Talvez James tivesse razão naquele dia, quando insinuou que seu namorado não a amava o suficiente a ponto de sentir ciúmes.

- Amos. Você não me ama, certo?

O rapaz corou e a olhou envergonhado.

- Bem... Eu gosto muito de você. Mas nós nunca falamos em amor, falamos?

A garota suspirou.

- Não. E eu também não te amo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, olhando para a ponta dos sapatos. Por fim, Lily ergueu a cabeça e voltou a falar.

- Acho então que não tem mais sentido ficarmos juntos.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça.

- Nós fomos bons amigos. Nos preocupávamos um com o outro. Nos divertíamos juntos. Mas agora isso passou. Não há mais nada entre nós, né? – confirmou o lufa-lufa.

A ruiva retomou a palavra.

- Vamos parar de fingir que estamos juntos, porque na verdade nunca estivemos. Não de verdade. – fez uma pausa, respirou fundo. – Então terminamos por aqui. Sem ressentimentos. Pode ser?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Abraçou Lily meio sem jeito, sorriu alegre.

- Sabe o mais engraçado disso tudo? Você e o Potter juntos o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia entender! Você vivia falando tão mal dele. Mas sabe... Agora até acho que vocês combinam!

Lily corou e sorriu discretamente. Sim, tudo isso era totalmente absurdo, mas não tinha motivos para discordar.

- Bom, e eu acho que você combina com aquela garota que estava aqui antes. Vocês são tão... Loiros.

O rapaz sorriu, esperançoso.

- Jura? Você acha mesmo? Puxa, obrigado! Então... Eu vou lá que a minha aula já deve ter começado. Ok?

Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo para o rapaz, que voltou para a direção que estava indo. Ela, por sua vez, não continuou seu caminho para as masmorras. Seguiu em direção aos jardins. Uma aula perdida não faria tanto mal assim. Precisava por a cabeça no lugar primeiro...

* * *

N/A: Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


	9. Amor?

**N/A:** Oi... Tem alguém aí?

Ta, eu sei que dessa vez demorei muuuuuito, mas muuuuuuito mesmo. Peço mil desculpas! Mas como avisei antes, em época de aula fica difícil arranjar tempo e inspiração pra escrever. Mas eu consegui. O capítulo nove está aqui. E ainda não é o fim (embora ele esteja próximo).

Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada!

E tenho um agradecimento especial a fazer à minha queria amiga **Samchuva**, que me ajudou a escrever algumas cenas cruciais deste capítulo. Muito obrigada, Sam!!!!

Bem, agora, sem mais delongas... aqui está!

* * *

_Amor?_

James atendeu a todas as aulas naquela manhã, ao contrário do que era de seu feitio. Lily, por sua vez, não compareceu à de Poções nem à de Feitiços. Passou boa parte do tempo sentada sobre uma árvore no jardim, tentando entender sua vida. Pensou sobre seus objetivos profissionais, suas amizades, seu namoro mal-sucedido, sua estranha relação com James Potter. E acabou fantasiando sobre um futuro não muito distante, eles dois casados, morando numa casinha em um vilarejo tranqüilo, criando um filhinho... Respirou fundo. Talvez estivesse pensando longe demais.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair e a garota voltou para o abrigo do castelo, refugiando-se dessa vez na biblioteca. Acomodou-se em seu lugar preferido, bem afastada de onde a maioria dos alunos ficavam, pegou o livro que já lera mais de mil vezes – _Hogwarts, Uma História_ – e começou a folheá-lo, sem nenhuma pretensão de apreender algo novo. Continuava pensando no que seria de sua vida no momento.

Agora nada a impedia de afirmar para si mesma que sentia sim algo muito forte por James; não era apenas atração, era algo mais intenso, mais verdadeiro, mais duradouro – ela não ousava nomear esse sentimento. E agora que estava descomprometida, nada impedia também que ela saísse com o maroto se ele a convidasse. Mas será que ele a convidaria? Ora, que bobagem!, pensou. Se vivia convidando-a antes, quando o desprezava, por que não agora, que estavam mais próximos? Mas Lily não estava muito certa dessa resposta.

Sim, ele dissera que gostava dela. Algumas vezes. Ok, várias. E algo bem lá no fundo da sua mente lhe dizia que era pra valer. Que ela não era apenas mais uma. Que ele a queria de verdade, assim como ela o queria também. Mas por que toda essa insegurança agora? Talvez porque agora que sabia que gostava de James, tinha medo de perdê-lo...

Como tudo isso era engraçado! Até poucas semanas atrás ela o odiava com todas as suas forças! Até aquele dia em que ele a beijou a força no salão comunal... É claro que na hora ela detestou, achou tudo um ato de extrema infantilidade, arrogância e brutalidade. Mas não podia negar que foi naquele instante que percebeu que sentia atração por James Potter. E que depois com a convivência forçada se transformou em algo muito mais importante.

Tudo isso era tão paradoxal! Por toda sua vida odiara uma pessoa e de repente, passava a sentir por ela justamente o contrário...

Lily teve um estalo. Parou de folhear as páginas do livro e olhou em volta, automaticamente. E então voltou para suas reflexões. Afinal, por que a professora de Adivinhação inventara aquele castigo todo para os dois? E por que sempre havia tarefas proibidas que os obrigavam a passar muito tempo juntos – e até mesmo a compartilhar o mesmo ínfimo espaço? Será que era mesmo uma punição ou seria algo premeditado? Qual o interesse da professora em que eles se conhecessem melhor e acabassem ficando juntos? Será que ela vira o futuro deles? Lily lembrava de Trebell ter comentado algo do gênero. Que mistério!

A garota deixou de lado o grande livro à sua frente e apanhou na bolsa o livro de filosofia que fora a primeira tarefa dela e de James, e que por algum motivo ela não tirara mais da bolsa. Abriu bem na parte marcada onde lia-se "Paradoxos" e releu:

_Paradoxos podem ser definidos como uma relação de interdependência entre contrários, que se harmonizam naturalmente. Um não existe sem o outro. Existem vários paradoxos. Fome e saciedade. Vida e morte. Guerra e paz. Amor e ódio._

"Uma relação de interdependência entre contrários que se harmonizam naturalmente". Interessante. Lily nunca parara para pensar no significado disso. Amor e ódio eram um paradoxo, o que significa que não podia existir amor sem ódio ou vice-versa. Ao mesmo tempo que um pode sentir ódio por outro, esse sentimento pode ser revertido em amor sem o menor esforço. E assim explicava-se porque de repente Lily passara a ter sentimentos tão ternos por James. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria acontecendo. Tanto ódio assim não permanece por muito tempo. Acaba virando outra coisa. Com a convivência, o conhecimento um do outro, acabou virando... amor?

A garota corou ao pensar naquela palavrinha de quatro letras. Como uma simples palavra podia causar tantos arrepios numa pessoa? Ela agora era obrigada a reconhecer: estava apaixonada por James Potter. E isso a estava angustiando por não saber se ele sentia exatamente o mesmo que ela; ou melhor, se ainda sentia. Porque ela tentara afastá-lo de tantas maneiras... Confundira-o tanto nos últimos dias. Ele poderia muito bem ter desistido de uma garota tão complicada como ela e procurado outra menos confusa. Oh, Merlin, ela esperava que não!

Bem, parte de suas preocupações estavam resolvidas. Ela agora sabia exatamente o que sentia por James. Estava apaixonada. Mas o que fazer? Nunca sentira-se assim antes! Não sabia como agir! Como iria falar com ele daqui pra frente, olhar pra ele? Seria torturante! Suas bochechas queimariam, a garganta secaria e as palavras ficariam travadas na língua. Céus, ficar apaixonada era terrivelmente angustiante, Lily acabava de perceber!

A sineta do almoço tocou e a garota então deu-se conta de que havia faltado a duas aulas. Quanta irresponsabilidade! Bom, na certa os professores a perdoariam, já que era uma aluna assídua. Mas resolveu que não podia mais deixar suas inquietações interiores atrapalharem seus estudos. Depois do almoço se esforçaria e assistiria a todas as aulas, sem falta, e ainda faria os deveres das aulas perdidas. Isso. Enfiar a cabeça nos estudos era uma boa maneira de sufocar suas angústias do coração.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sentados à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, três dos quatro marotos conversavam entre si. O mais gorducho e pequenino já deliciava-se com uma cocha de frango e não ligava para a conversa dos outros amigos.

- E aí Pontas, por onde anda sua ruivinha? – perguntou Almofadinhas com um sorriso enviesado. Sabia que o amigo andara angustiado a manhã inteira por não tê-la visto nas aulas e aproveitava para fazer pouco do maroto de óculos.

- Ora, Almofadinhas, não me deixe mais agoniado do que já estou! - e virando-se para o outro amigo, o mais calmo - Ela sumiu, Aluado! Não foi à _duas_ aulas! Será que está bem? As garotas também não sabem dela. Não agüento mais isso, eu preciso falar com ela!

- Calma, Pontas, relaxa. Ela deve estar confusa, provavelmente tirou um tempo pra pensar. Ela deve aparecer logo, a Lily não é de matar um dia inteiro de aulas. E você não pode esquecer de deixar que ela o procure, ouviu? Se não ela pode sentir-se acuada e aí já viu, vai tudo por água abaixo...

- É, eu sei, eu sei... Ah, ela chegou!

Lily adentrou o salão e ruborizou assim que viu o rosto de James, olhando para ela com esperança. Imediatamente a garota baixou os olhos, escondendo o rosto sob a cortina de cabelos avermelhados. James interpretou aquilo como um sinal de que ela não queria falar com ele tão cedo. Mas se ele tivesse olhado atentamente, teria visto que ela sorria. Na verdade, ela é que não agüentava olhar para ele, tão tímida estava com a descoberta desse novo sentimento que tanto a atormentava!

Sentou-se junto às amigas que não demoraram a encher-lhe de perguntas:

- Lily! Por onde andou? – disse Alice

- Não te vemos desde ontem! O James contou que vocês estudaram juntos... Foi isso mesmo? – perguntou Marlene, desconfiada.

- Você está bem? Parece um pouco nervosa... – notou Emmeline.

A ruiva engoliu em seco tentando responder às perguntas das amigas.

- Desculpem, acho que devo muitas explicações a vocês mesmo. Sim, ontem à noite eu estudei com o James aí não deu pra jantar. Hoje de manhã acordei meio indisposta, por isso não fui às aulas. Mas agora estou bem. Juro.

As três garotas se entreolharam. Não estavam convencidas. Emmeline olhou furtivamente para o outro lado da mesa onde estavam os marotos, e encontrou um James levemente deprimido. Procurou os olhos de Remus e sem trocar palavras, compreendeu que seus amigos estavam com problemas do coração.

- Você pensa que nos engana, não é? – falou Marlene em seu tom de sabe-tudo. – Mas, tudo bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente vai ficar sabendo mesmo. Eu não tenho pressa.

O almoço seguiu sem mais conversas. O misterioso sumiço de Lily foi deixado de lado pelas amigas e a melancolia de James por não falar com sua amada só aumentou naquela tarde, pois eles tinham aulas separadas. Quanto tempo mais ele teria que esperar para ficar com sua ruivinha? James não sabia dizer. Só esperava que não demorasse muito mais.

_**xXxXxXx**_

O dia foi longo para James Potter. Ele não agüentava mais esperar tanto. Tinha urgência em amar Lily e ser correspondido. Precisava falar com ela, olhar nos olhos dela, abraçá-la, tê-la para sempre ao seu lado... Mas aquela aula não acabava nunca!

E agora ele andava ainda mais inquieto porque ouvira Amus Diggory combinar um encontro com uma garota loira quando passava num corredor. James parou, encarou os dois, não querendo crer que sua ruivinha estivesse sendo traída (mesmo que ele desejasse vê-la longe do lufa-lufa o mais rápido possível), e esperou alguma reação. Mas o rapaz loiro apenas olhou, sorriu e disse: "Ei, Potter. Tudo bem?". James piscou, fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu andando, a tempo de ver o outro lançar um beijo no ar para a garota, que se derreteu em risinhos.

Então Lily tinha terminado o namoro. Era a única explicação. Não podia haver outra. Amus Diggory sempre foi um rapaz sério, comprometido e muito leal. Não trairia Lily assim. E agora o maroto estava ainda mais inquieto para saber como fora a conversa dos dois, quem terminou com quem, se brigaram, se ela ficou magoada, se estava sofrendo... Maldita hora do jantar que não chegava!

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily, por sua vez, andara muito quieta toda a tarde, muito atenta à todas as aulas e evitando conversar com as amigas. Sabia que estava sendo cruel; afinal, ela devia explicações a elas, que a amavam tanto e só desejavam o seu bem. Mas ela ainda não estava pronta para contar tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Precisava de um tempo. Mas sabia que não ia demorar muito para tudo se resolver. Ela já não agüentava mais tanta indefinição. Ia resolver tudo naquela mesma noite. Estava decidida a falar com James logo após o jantar, quando tinham tarefas de monitor-chefe para cumprir. Ou pelo menos era o que inventaria para atraí-lo. Não iria mais fugir dele. Tinha que resolver essa situação toda o mais rápido possível – ela não sabia lidar com as palpitações apaixonadas de seu coração e nem queria aprender. Seria ótimo se essa história tivesse um final feliz... Mas se não fosse desse jeito, paciência. Lily nunca foi muito romântica mesmo. Saberia fechar essa porta e seguir sua vida como se nada disso nunca tivesse acontecido. Era sua especialidade esconder sentimentos.

Então quando a sineta do jantar tocou, a garota calmamente arrumou suas coisas e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Durante todo o jantar, Lily agiu normalmente com suas amigas. Conversou sobre os mais variados assuntos e agiu normalmente, mas não mencionou nada sobre James ou Amus. Deixaria isso pra depois. Quando terminou de comer, lançou um olhar para o outro lado da mesa, onde James mal tocara em sua comida. Esperava que ele captasse seu olhar e a seguisse para fora dali. Tinha urgência em colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Mas ele não olhava para além do prato. Ela tentou então chamar a atenção de Sirius, mas ele estava muito ocupado sorrindo maliciosamente para Marlene e pouco depois os dois deixaram a mesa quase discretamente. Tentou Remus, mas viu o amigo entretido numa conversa com Emmeline e não teve coragem de interromper.

Mas que coisa! Quando não queria James não largava do seu pé, mas agora que precisava chamar sua atenção mais do que qualquer coisa, ele nem sequer a olhava! Resolveu ser mais incisiva. Olhou para os lados; ninguém parecia estar muito atento a ela. Alice e Frank conversavam e trocavam carícias e, ao redor, a maior parte das pessoas ainda estava comendo a sobremesa ou já se retirava para os salões comunais. Fingiu derrubar o garfo no chão e mergulhou para debaixo da mesa de jantar.

Cuidadosamente esgueirou-se por baixo da mesa estreita, evitando esbarrar nas pernas dos estudantes para não causar alarde e finalmente chegou aos pés de James. Sabia que os pés eram dele pelos tênis, sempre com os cadarços sujos e mal-amarrados. Sorriu involuntariamente e deu um cutucão na perna dele, torcendo para que ele não se alarmasse. O rapaz soltou um "ai" pouco audível e abaixou a cabeça para baixo da mesa a fim de olhar o que poderia ter lhe atingido. Foi quando viu o sorriso de Lily surgir por trás da cabeleira ruiva dela. Ficou sem palavras, apenas sorriu em retribuição, meio abobalhado.

- James, precisamos conversar. Desça aqui. – falou a garota, decidida. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas... Por que você está debaixo da mesa? Não podia me chamar pra conversar em algum outro lugar, como todo mundo faz?

- Ora, deixe de bobagem e desça aqui!

O rapaz obedeceu, após conferir que ninguém notaria seu repentino desaparecimento. Em um instante estava abaixado sob a mesa com as mãos no chão, exatamente como Lily, olhando para ela. Estavam bem perto. Era estranho. Ela não parecia brava. Tinha algo de travesso em seus lábios. Muito estranho. E perigoso também.

Lily não saberia explicar o que estava fazendo. Estava agindo por impulso, como aprendera com o maroto. Estava sendo espontânea. E era bom, muito bom. Divertido e excitante! Imaginava quantas oportunidades como essa ela deixara passar antes em sua vida. Bem, talvez fosse melhor ela se concentrar naquele momento em particular.

- Então... O que você quer me falar, Lil?

- Hum... Você está com sua capa de invisibilidade aí?

É claro que ele estava. Ele sempre a carregava para todo lado. Tirou do bolso das vestes e estendeu para a ruiva.

- Aqui. Lily, se me permite perguntar... O _que_ está fazendo?

Ela sorriu largamente, deixando-o ainda mais curioso, confuso, mas ainda assim feliz. Aquele sorriso era capaz de alegrá-lo em qualquer circunstância.

- Estou sendo espontânea. Agora, siga-me. Sem reclamar!

James obedeceu e com algum esforço, os dois rastejaram até o fim da mesa, de onde saíram agachados cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. Deixaram o Salão e quando se viram nas escadas, ficaram de pé. James fez menção de descobri-los, mas Lily segurou sua mão sem falar nada. Ele então notou a proximidade de seus corpos, o brilho nos olhos verdes da garota, os rosados lábios dela entreabertos. Engoliu em seco. Aproximou o rosto do dela e observou seus movimentos. Ela parecia consentir; ao menos não estava recuando. Ele então fechou os olhos e quando ia beijá-la... Sentiu um farfalhar na capa e ela cair no chão aos seus pés. Abriu os olhos, espantado e observou sua ruiva fugir correndo.

Lily correu, correu muito, até chegar ao salão dos monitores-chefes e foi seguida por James, que gritava o seu nome pelos corredores sem obter resposta. A garota não saberia explicar porque fizera isso, mas ria por dentro. Assim que entrou em seu refúgio privado, atirou-se no sofá, deitando-se de barriga para cima, cabelos para todo lado. Ria gostosamente enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. O rapaz chegou pouco depois dela, não tão cansado, já que tinha melhor preparo físico, e sentou-se na ponta do sofá, aos pés dela, olhando-a muito confuso, a testa vincada. Tinha a camisa meio aberta e largara a capa num canto. Ela sorria.

- Por que... Por que você fugiu daquele jeito? Por que me trouxe aqui? Eu juro que não estou te entendo, Lily...

A garota soltou uma gostosa gargalhada em que outros tempos teria feito James rir também, mas agora ele estava agoniado. Estaria ela zombando dele o tempo todo? Iria dispensá-lo como das outras vezes mas de forma mais cruel agora? Ela parou de rir e assumiu um ar de quem admite a culpa.

- Desculpe. Não pretendi rir de você. – ele ficou quieto, ouvindo – Então... Eu não estou mais namorando.

- Eu soube. – respondeu ele, calmo. – Você ficou triste?

- Não. Não era pra ser. Nunca foi. Estou bem.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante, ela de repente receosa. Ele a observava, meio encantado com a naturalidade com que ela dizia aquelas coisas, deitada naquele sofá daquele jeito que o fazia querer pular em cima dela. Mas conteve-se.

- Então... Era só isso o que você tinha pra me falar? – disse ele, com um sorriso curioso. Ela também sorriu.

- Na verdade... Não. Tem mais coisas. – fez uma pausa, abraçando uma almofada sobre o peito – Sabe... Antes desse castigo todo da Trebell, eu realmente te odiava. Com todas as fibras do meu ser.

James riu gostosamente com o comentário da ruiva. Ela riu também, e ele falou:

- É, eu sei. Senti as fibras do seu ser enfurecido na pele do meu rosto várias vezes... – riram mais uma vez - Mas... E agora? O que você sente?

Lily suspirou e mordeu o lábio. Girou os olhos algumas vezes em várias direções buscando pelas palavras certas, mas não conseguiu reunir nenhuma. Voltou o olhar para James, que a observava esperançoso. Por mais que ela tivesse tido dúvidas ao longo daquele dia, o modo como ele a olhava não mentia: estava claro que ele gostava dela. Então ela não precisava temer. Porque também gostava dele. E, quando as palavras escapam à boca, os gestos falam mais alto. Lily sorriu amavelmente.

James sentiu como se um furacão tivesse invadido seu peito. Suas emoções chegaram a um nível em que ele não podia mais contê-las. Moveu-se no sofá de modo a ficar mais de frente para a garota, com um joelho apoiado no assento e uma mão sobre o encosto. A mão direita ele pousou sobre o joelho de Lily, que fitava cada um de seus movimentos, sem saber ao certo o que esperar. Por sua cabeça disparavam mil pensamentos por segundo e seu coração martelava dentro do peito como se quisesse abrir caminho para fora dela.

- Você é... Encantadora. – ele conseguiu dizer, inclinando-se para ela lentamente.

A garota não agüentou mais esperar. Puxou-o pela ponta da gravata e beijou-o arrebatadoramente. James avançou pelos lábios abertos de Lily ao mesmo tempo em que ela se livrava dos óculos dele e desatava o nó de sua gravata, num ritmo frenético e desesperado, surpreendendo o maroto. Ele fez o mesmo com ela. Precisavam tanto um do outro que não eram capazes de explicar em palavras; só em gestos. Ele forçou o peso de seu corpo delicadamente para cima de Lily e continuaram a beijar-se deitados no sofá, comprimindo cada vez mais o espaço entre os dois até ficarem completamente colados.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivendo. Estava, enfim, beijando Lily Evans! E o melhor, com o total consentimento dela! Isso só podia significar que ela também o amava...

Quanto mais beijavam-se, mais tinham necessidade um do outro. James sentiu os delicados dedos de Lily alisando a lateral de seu abdome e puxando a camisa para cima; ajudou-a livrando-se da roupa num único movimento.

A ruiva estava num estado de frenesi intenso que jamais experimentara; e era tão bom estar ali com James, sabendo que ele a amava também! Mas de repente algo lhe fez sair do estado de transe em que estivera; as mãos grandes do rapaz subindo pelas suas costas por dentro da blusa, alcançando seu sutiã, fizeram-na despertar, como se levasse um choque elétrico. Ficou tensa e sem reação no mesmo momento, e ele percebeu isso.

- Lily... Tudo bem? – perguntou James, receoso, levantando-se de imediato e ficando novamente sentado no sofá. A garota sentou-se também, corada pela visão do peitoral nu do rapaz, ajeitando timidamente a blusa amarrotada e os cabelos bagunçados.

- Desculpe. Acho que... Fomos um pouco longe...

O rapaz, ajoelhado, aproximou-se da garota e acariciou seu rosto gentilmente, fazendo-a olhar para ele, mas ela ainda estava muito envergonhada.

- Eu é que peço desculpas... Acho que me empolguei... – soltou um risinho tímido.

- É, eu... Também me empolguei um pouquinho.

- Mas ta tudo bem? – perguntou ele amavelmente, com preocupação – Eu não quero fazer nada pra te magoar... Justo agora que a gente se entendeu, eu... Não quero perder isso. Não quero te perder.

Lily sorriu, as bochechas quentes, o coração batendo rápido, emocionado. Como ele era doce, delicado, gentil, atencioso... Será que ele já era assim antes e nunca percebera? Lutando contra sua timidez, a garota estendeu uma mão e acariciou os cabelos do rapaz, notando como ele fechava os olhos, deleitando-se com o carinho dela.

- Está tudo bem sim, fique tranqüilo... – e levou a mão que o afagava de encontro a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Sabe, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pergunte. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Na verdade seria mais fácil se você vestisse a camisa de novo. - o rapaz sorriu e obedeceu. ela então voltou a falar - É... Eu ainda to um pouco confusa com tudo isso... – James fez cara de preocupado – Não é que eu esteja confusa em relação ao que eu sinto por você. Porque eu sinto, algo muito forte, que eu não sei explicar direito. – o rapaz suspirou aliviado e beijou a mão dela – Mas tenho medo de ir rápido demais. Preciso de um tempo pra assimilar tudo isso. Entende?

- Mais ou menos. É que eu já esperei muito tempo por você. Queria que a gente ficasse juntos de uma vez. – agora era Lily quem parecia desolada – Mas isso o que você disse faz sentido. Por mais que a gente já se conheça e se goste, partir para algo sério logo de início pode ser complicado. Quero dizer, você acabou de sair de um namoro, e eu nunca namorei sério. Então, se for pra esperar, eu espero. Porque por você, acho que eu esperaria até uma eternidade...

A garota ficou comovida com as palavras do rapaz e o abraçou, ainda um pouco tímida. Ele retribuiu apertando-a forte entre os braços, como se ela fosse desaparecer. Ficaram um tempo assim, em silêncio, até que ele se pronunciou.

- Sabe Lily, eu tive uma ideia. – soltaram-se do abraço e a garota o encarou, curiosa.

- Que ideia?

- Bem... Já que é pra ir devagar... Que tal começarmos do começo? – ela o olhou desconfiada. Ele segurou suas mãos, parecendo subitamente nervoso, mas risonho – Você... Quer sair comigo no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

Lily sorriu. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele a convidara para sair, e de quantas vezes dissera não. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Porque era a primeira vez que ela queria, de coração, dizer sim. E sabia que o pedido era sincero. Portanto, deu a única resposta possível:

- Sim.

James não podia ter ficado mais feliz. É claro que os beijos e palavras doces que haviam trocado antes eram de extrema importância, mas nada era tão sublime quanto ouvir um "sim" de sua amada pela primeira vez.

Ela também estava exultante. E por isso deixou que ele a beijasse mais algumas vezes antes de dizer boa noite e subir para o quarto.

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam?? Mereço reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star


	10. Encontros Secretos

**N/A:** Olá! Voltei com mais um capítulo! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e pela paciência de ler essa fic! Um agradecimento especial à minha amiga **Samchuva** que tem me ajudado muito na revisão dos capítulos! E outro agradecimento à Bia Pointer, leitora nova no pedaço. ;D

Espero que gostem!

___

* * *

_

_Encontros Secretos_

No salão comunal da Grifinória, após o jantar, estavam reunidos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Alice McKellen, Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance. Todos perguntavam-se a mesma coisa:

- Mas afinal, cadê o Pontas? – perguntou o maroto gorducho – Ele nunca mais ficou com a gente...

- A Lily também anda muito estranha. Não nos conta mais nada! – declarou Marlene, cruzando os braços e recostando-se no sofá ao lado de Sirius – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com esses dois...

- Mas isso é elementar, minha cara McKinnon! – disse Almofadinhas – Não tenho dúvidas de que o James ta mandando ver com a sua amiga.

Ele recebeu um tapa da morena.

- Ai! Falei alguma coisa errada?

- Ah, Black, me poupe das suas bobagens! – disse Alice no lugar da amiga – Em primeiro lugar, a minha amiga não fica "mandando ver" com ninguém. E em segundo, ela odeia o Potter.

- Hum, mas é aí que você se engana, dona Alice! Ela diz que odeia o meu amigo. Mas bem lá no fundo, acho que ela se derrete por ele!

Alice abriu a boca para manifestar-se, mas Emmeline falou primeiro. Ficara longo tempo quieta junto a Remus, trocando olhares enigmáticos e conversando em segredo.

- Eu acho que não vale a pena gastarmos nosso tempo especulando. Nós conhecemos a Lily, ela detestaria saber que ficamos falando dela pelas costas! E depois... Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo com esses dois, ficaremos sabendo. Eles não podem se esconder pra sempre. Acreditem em mim.

Remus reforçou:

- Concordo, Emme. Por que não vamos cuidar de nossas vidas? Fazer os deveres, ir pra cama... Vamos deixá-los de lado um pouco. O que acham?

Sirius, Marlene e Alice se entreolharam enquanto Peter distraía-se com uma barra de chocolate que tirara do bolso e comia secretamente para não ter que dividir com ninguém.

- Vocês sabem de alguma coisa!!! – exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Remus e Emmeline foram atacados de perguntas e trataram de fugir dali o mais rápido possível, indo cada um para o seu quarto e sendo seguidos pelos amigos. A sala comunal ficou vazia.

**xXxXxXx**

No salão dos monitores-chefes, Lily e James estavam novamente deitados no sofá, os beijos ficando cada vez mais ardentes, quando a garota lembrou-se novamente de puxar o freio.

- Ok, era pra ser só um beijo de boa noite! – disse por debaixo do rapaz.

James parou de beijar seu pescoço muito a contragosto e levantou-se do sofá, puxando-a para ficar de pé também. Dessa vez alguns botões da blusa de Lily estavam abertos e ele ainda vestia a camisa, embora estivesse toda desabotoada.

- Sabe, dessa vez eu não vou nem me desculpar por ter ido mais longe... – disse o rapaz, com um sorriso malicioso, deixando a garota levemente constrangida.

- Pervertido. Vou dormir, boa noite.

E deu as costas, encaminhando-se para as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório. Mas James segurou-a pelo braço, no seu jeito de dizer que não queria que ela fosse embora ainda. Ele a abraçou bem apertado e ela ficou inebriada pelo perfume que exalava do pescoço dele, embora sua cabeça só alcançasse a altura do queixo dele.

- Lily... Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz... Queria ficar com você assim, pra sempre...

Ela suspirou e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, ficando bem na ponta dos pés.

- Você também me faz feliz... Mas combinamos de ter o nosso encontro, lembra? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Então. Espere alguns dias até sábado e aí...

- Aí... – ele continuou, começando a beijá-la novamente, mas ela desviou e voltou a falar.

- Aí a gente decide o que fazer. Concretamente. Mas até lá, somos apenas amigos. Ninguém pode saber disso, ouviu? Se as meninas soubessem de um décimo dessa história, iam me enlouquecer pra sempre...

- Hum, certo, certo. Mas eu ainda posso te beijar? – ela fez que sim – Mas só às escondidas? – novamente ela concordou. – Então eu posso te beijar agora?

Ela riu e fez novamente que sim com a cabeça. E beijaram-se mais uma vez.

- Ok, agora chega. Esse foi o 'boa noite' mais longo de todos! – disse ela.

- Mas o mais gostoso também... – replicou o maroto.

- Boa noite, James. – disse ela, sorrindo e subindo as escadas.

- Boa noite, Lily.

Ele esperou até que ela sumisse por trás da porta e até um pouco mais, pra ver se ela não ressurgiria e lhe mandaria um beijinho no ar. Mas ela não apareceu mais. Então James encaminhou-se para o próprio quarto, onde teve dificuldade para dormir, depois daquela noite tão intensa e apaixonada.

**xXxXxXx**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou radiante de felicidade. Tomou um banho relaxante, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar café. Decidiu não esperar por James, ou eles ficariam naquele sofá até a hora do almoço. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo! Ela e James amavam-se perdidamente! Bem, ainda não tinham dito a palavra amor exatamente, mas sabiam que era isso o que sentiam um pelo outro. E tinham um encontro marcado no próximo sábado! Mal podia esperar!

No Salão Principal, sentou-se junto à suas amigas, que estranharam seu sumiço na noite passada e sua alegria matinal.

- Não vimos você depois do jantar... Aliás, não lembro-me de ter visto você saindo da mesa ontem. – disse Alice, curiosa.

- Isso é porque você estava muito ocupada trocando beijinhos com o Frank. – a amiga corou.

- Bom... Mas porque você não foi dormir na Torre? Aliás, você nunca mais dormiu no nosso quarto. Não gosta mais da gente? – Alice fez drama. Marlene replicou.

- Nada disso, Lice. Acho que ela gosta mais da companhia do colega monitor, não é, Lily? Aposto que vocês conversam muito naquela sala...

A ruiva corou, mas disfarçou servindo-se de algumas torradas.

- Sim, Potter e eu conversamos. Sobre os assuntos da monitoria. Nada mais. E ontem a gente teve que preencher um monte de relatórios pra McGonagall. Por isso saí sem me despedir.

- E é por isso que você ta assim tão feliz? – alfinetou Marlene novamente.

- Não... Estou feliz porque eu sou feliz, oras.

Ficaram caladas por um tempo, até Amus Diggory passar por elas a caminho da mesa da Lufa-Lufa com uma garota sob o braço.

- Ei Lily, aquele ali não é o seu namorado? – perguntou Alice, confusa. – Está beijando outra na frente da escola inteira! Lily, você está vendo isso?

A garota ficou nervosa. Tinha esquecido de contar isso pra elas.

- Ah! É. Cachorro! Vou terminar com ele hoje mesmo, pode deixar.

As três a olharam muito desconfiadas. Lily não estava nem aí para o fato de o namorado a estar traindo na frente de todos? Ainda mais Amus, que sempre fora um garoto exemplar, do tipo que nunca faria esse tipo de coisa. O que estava acontecendo de fato? Elas queriam saber. Mas antes que pudessem perguntar, James apareceu e sentou-se junto aos marotos. Lily nunca notara antes, mas ele estava tão bonito! Ele lhe lançou um olhar e um sorriso discretos e então sentou-se junto aos rapazes e começou a conversar e comer. Lily voltou a comer e ignorou as perguntas de suas amigas.

Aos sussurros, as três meninas confabulavam:

- Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo com a Lily. Ela não é assim! – disse Alice.

- Eu realmente acho que vocês deviam deixá-la em paz um pouco. Não deve ser nada.

- Pra você é fácil falar, né, Emme! – retorquiu Marlene – Sabe de tudo o que ta acontecendo e não quer nos dizer! O que a Lily te disse?

- Tanto quanto disse a vocês. É sério, não sei de nada. Mas tenho uma intuição. – e sorriu misteriosamente - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa...

- E então Pontas, vai contar o que é que ta rolando entre você e a ruiva? – perguntou Almofadinhas no segundo em que o amigo sentou-se à mesa.

James apenas serviu-se de cereal e disse solenemente:

- Não.

- Então você afirma que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês?

- Não.

- É não de "não afirmo" ou de "não tem nada acontecendo?"

O maroto de óculos encheu a boca de cereal e começou a mastigar, olhando para o amigo com um olhar inocente e levantando as mãos abertas no ar, como quem diz que não sabe de nada.

- Ah, seu chato! Fica escondendo os segredos do seu melhor amigo... Tudo bem, também não te conto mais nada...

James apenas comeu seu café-da-manhã em silêncio, sorrindo consigo mesmo e às vezes lançando olhares para Lily do outro lado da mesa. Aquela semana antes do sábado seria longa. A menos que ele fizesse algo a respeito.

**xXxXxXx**

- Preciso passar na biblioteca, encontro vocês no Salão em um minuto! – disse Lily para as amigas logo depois da aula antes do almoço.

Seguiu caminhando distraída pelos corredores, quando sentiu que era puxada por alguém para um beco estreito e vazio. Mas não tinha ninguém ali!

- James Potter, apresente-se agora!

O rapaz livrou-se da capa e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, pousou seus lábios nos de Lily, fazendo faíscas correrem por todo o corpo dela. Ela ia afastá-lo e dar-lhe uma bronca, imagine, beijá-la assim, de surpresa, em pleno castelo, com pessoas passando pra lá e pra cá pelos corredores! Mas era tarde demais, ela já estava completamente entregue ao beijo, e seria mesmo impossível empurrá-lo para longe, já que o corpo de James estava completamente colado ao seu, que por sua vez estava imprensado na parede.

Por fim eles separaram-se, Lily dando uma mordida no lábio do rapaz.

- Ai! Doeu...

- James, no que você estava pensando? Podemos ser vistos! E se alguém tivesse passado aqui, um professor? Ai, que vergonha... – e começou a corar só de pensar.

- Puxa, Lily... Você teria vergonha de mim?

Ele então fez uma cara muito sofrida, de partir o coração. Que tratante! Brincando com a sensibilidade dela com chantagens emocionais! Mas ele era tão doce, como ficar brava?

- Não é isso... Mas se nos pegassem nos beijando desse jeito, eu teria muita vergonha!

O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que jeito? Assim... – e inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, mas a garota passou por debaixo do braço dele e escapou de volta para o corredor, andando em direção a biblioteca. Ele a seguiu.

- Ah, Lil... Não faz isso comigo... – disse ele, entrando na biblioteca atrás dela, calando-se logo que recebeu um olhar severo de Madame Pince.

Quando olhou novamente, a garota havia sumido por entre as estantes e resolveu procurá-la. Achou-a num corredor vazio e afastado das mesas de estudo, folheando um livro completamente alheia a tudo ao seu redor. Ele aproximou-se calmamente por trás dela, e estava pronto para abraçá-la, quando...

- James, eu sei que é você.

O rapaz bufou e recostou-se na estante de frente para ela, visivelmente frustrado.

- Desculpe se você não gostou do beijo. Mas é que eu não consigo ficar longe de você!

Lily sorriu e corou um pouco.

- Não é que eu não tenha gostado... Só fui pega de surpresa. Não fique chateado!

James sorriu e aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- E como eu poderia ficar chateado com você?

Beijou-lhe a bochecha, a outra bochecha, a testa, a boca... A garota começou a rir, nervosa e afastou-se gentilmente.

- James, aqui não! A gente ainda vai ter muito tempo pra fazer essas coisas, ta? Eu prometo. Mas agora eu tenho que pegar esse livro e voltar pra almoçar, e seria bom se não estivéssemos juntos, ok?

O rapaz soltou um suspiro resignado. Fez uma reverência pomposa e cômica, pegou a mão da garota e depositou um beijo nela.

- Como queira, Srta. Evans.

Ela rolou os olhos e o observou partir, soprando-lhe um beijo no ar de maneira muito teatral. Riu e acenou, voltando-se para o livro que ia pegar e então deixou a biblioteca e foi almoçar.

**xXxXxXx**

Durante a aula de História da Magia, Lily não conseguiu concentrar-se nem um pouco. James sentara-se estrategicamente atrás dela, e alguns estranharam a presença do maroto ali, já que ele quase sempre matava essa aula. Mas como ela era mesmo muito chata, Marlene decidiu faltar e Sirius também (coincidência?). Emmeline e Remus estavam sentados próximos, conversando baixinho, Alice cochilava sobre seus livros e Peter roncava a sono solto no fundo da sala. Nessa situação, o maroto de óculos encontrou uma maneira muito melhor de matar o tempo: mandar bilhetinhos para a garota sentada à sua frente.

Como você consegue ficar tão concentrada nessa aula tão chata? – JP

Porque é importante. Aliás, como você consegue ser bom aluno faltando à tantas aulas? – LE

Simples. Eu sou um gênio. – JP

Poupe-me.

Lily jogou pra trás o último bilhetinho e voltou para suas anotações. Ela podia estar apaixonada, mas ainda pensava que James Potter era muito irresponsável e metido a engraçadinho.

James, preocupado com a secura do último bilhete, enfeitiçou o próximo para que ele levitasse até a mesa da garota, dobrado em forma de coração. Ela tentou ignorar, mas o coraçãozinho de papel ficou cutucando-a. Por sorte ninguém pareceu reparar, já que estavam muito ocupados cochilando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não fosse assistir àquela aula. Por fim, Lily desdobrou o pergaminho, que dizia assim: JP + LE dentro de um coração. A garota ousou virar-se para trás e sorrir para o rapaz.

**xXxXxXx**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Lily teve um pequeno vislumbre de como seria se ela e James de fato começassem a namorar - porque não era isso o que vinham fazendo, apesar de agirem como tal quando estavam sozinhos, porque namorar implicava em todos ficarem sabendo e eles andarem de mãos dadas. Ela já não se surpreendia mais ao abrir a mochila e encontrar um bilhetinho carinhoso do maroto no meio de suas coisas e começava mesmo a ansiar pelos momentos em que ele simplesmente a puxava para um canto sem que ninguém notasse e a beijava de forma apaixonada. Mas a garota temia um pouco a hora de revelar o relacionamento dos dois. Era muito bobo de sua parte pensar esse tipo de coisa, mas ela temia exatamente a reação do fã-clube de James – era assim que chamava as garotas que viviam dando gritinhos e suspiros pelo rapaz e que em todo jogo de quadribol faziam faixas e cartazes para ele e sempre tinha uma que dava um jeito de invadir o campo antes da partida começar e agarrá-lo, atrasando todo o jogo. Eram muitas as garotas que praticamente rastejavam aos pés dele, e por mais que algumas fossem realmente inofensivas, havia uma em particular que podia ser muito perigosa, e que já era mais ou menos inimiga de Lily: Melissa Adams.

Melissa sempre fora muito cruel. Era da Grifinória, mas por causa de um ato desagradável envolvendo os cabelos da ruiva, a garota não habitava o mesmo dormitório que Lily e suas amigas. Mas isso tudo tinha sido há muito tempo e Melissa parecia ter se esquecido completamente da existência da monitora-chefe - o que era muito bom - e passara a dedicar-se à sua maior paixão: James Potter. Lily não sabia se eles já tinham saído juntos, nem ousaria perguntar ao rapaz, - não era de sua conta - mas sabia que a garota nutria uma forte paixão platônica por ele e estava sempre se insinuando - embora naquelas últimas semanas estivesse meio sumida porque tinha sido autorizada a voltar para casa uma vez que estava com problemas na família.

Mas agora que ela tinha voltado, Lily estava sempre insegura, pensando no que ela poderia fazer se descobrisse que ela e James estavam envolvidos. A outra já se roía de ciúmes pelo fato da ruiva passar mais tempo junto a James como monitora-chefe, e agora então, que estavam prestes a se tornar namorados publicamente... Lily estava com muito frio na barriga. Mas ainda não comentara nada disso com o rapaz, nem pretendia, pois sabia que ele iria lhe dizer que ela estava pensando bobagens. Ela preferia acreditar nisso.

**xXxXxXx**

Na quarta-feira ao final das aulas, James convocou um treino de quadribol e pediu a Lily que viesse. Pela primeira vez ela não discordou das amigas quando a chamaram para assistir, causando olhares de estranhamento entre Marlene e Alice. A ruiva estava tranqüila assistindo a amiga Emmeline junto a James, Sirius e os outros rapazes enquanto treinavam as jogadas, mas ficou completamente tensa quando viu Melissa aproximando-se com seu grupinho de garotas de cabelos loiro-tingidos e extremamente lisos. A garota lançou-lhe um olhar muito ameaçador sem motivo algum e Lily não mais conseguiu relaxar. A certa altura, Alice notou a agonia da amiga e se manifestou:

- Lily, o que houve? Você não parece bem... O que te preocupa?

A garota suspirou.

- A Melissa. Me olhou de um jeito muito, muito assustador.

- Ora, não me diga que ela voltou a te atormentar! – exclamou Marlene – Quer que eu dê uma surra nela? Porque eu sempre tive vontade de puxar aquele cabelo pra ver se é de verdade mesmo...

Marlene tinha uma aparência adorável para quem a olhasse de longe. Pele branca, cabelos negros, olhos azuis, sardas na ponta do nariz e um sorriso doce. Mas era dona de uma força tremenda e era realmente aterrorizante quando ficava muito irritada. Lily tinha medo dela nessas horas.

- Não, ela não me fez nada. Ainda. Não sei... Sinto que está tramando alguma coisa.

- Ora, Lily, você sabe que não precisa ter medo dessa idiota. – disse Alice – Ela não pode fazer nada contra você. Ela já fez uma vez e se ferrou muito, acredite, se ela fizer algo dessa vez, vai ser muito pior. Ela não vai arriscar. Fique tranqüila.

- É, relaxa. – falou Marlene – E depois... O que é que você poderia ter feito para irritá-la?

A ruiva engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar de Melissa, que estava lá embaixo nas arquibancadas e agora a fuzilava com o olhar.

- N-Nada.

**xXxXxXx**

Após o jantar, Lily subiu à Torre da Grifinória e foi direto ao dormitório; Melissa estava lá cochichando com a irmã mais nova. Ouviu um xingamento da garota e correu pelas escadas o mais depressa possível. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas também sabia que de nada adiantaria arranjar confusão com a garota. Era melhor ignorar e deixar passar. No quarto, tomou um bom banho, vestiu o pijama confortável e resolveu fazer seus deveres atrasados – porque, agora que James ocupava um grande espaço nos seus pensamentos, ela já não era só estudo.

James voltara do jantar junto dos rapazes do time e ficou um tempo conversando na sala comunal, onde Remus fazia seus deveres. Emmeline sentou-se junto a ele para estudarem e Sirius subiu ao dormitório porque estava morto e, literalmente, desmaiou na cama de roupa e tudo - Peter já estava lá há algum tempo comendo chocolates. Certo tempo depois os outros membros do time recolheram-se e Remus e Emmeline foram dormir. James ficou só no sofá em frente à lareira, esperando para ver se Lily surgiria. Mas ele não tinha notado que Melissa ainda estava ali.

Sorrateiramente a garota andou até as costas do sofá e pousou as mãos sobre os olhos de James, que sorriu de início, mas notou algo diferente ao tocar as mãos da garota, cheias de anéis – Lily praticamente não usava adereços, só um par de brincos de pérola.

- Ah... Quem é?

- Sou eu! – exclamou a garota, jogando-se no sofá e caindo bem no colo dele. O rapaz levou um susto.

- Ah! Que susto, Adams... Achei que estivesse sozinho aqui.

- Não, eu estava aqui o tempo todo, esperando pra ficar a sós com você... – disse ela de modo provocativo, de uma forma que o teria feito sorrir maliciosamente no passado e pensar em mil coisas diferentes que poderiam fazer; mas agora ele só pensava que não estava gostando nem um pouco das intenções da garota e que era melhor sair dali o quanto antes. E se Lily descesse as escadas e entendesse tudo errado?

James afastou um pouco a garota de si e se sentou mais na ponta do sofá, ela o seguiu, sentando-se mais perto e se inclinando sobre ele. O garoto por fim, resolveu se levantar, ao que foi imitado por ela, que estava sempre grudada, de forma arrepiante

- Ah, bem, se tiver algo pra me falar, fale logo, já estava mesmo subindo pra dormir, sabe como é, treinei muito hoje, fiquei cansado... – ele estava começando a ficar nervoso, afastando-se da garota cada vez mais, mas ela não parecia querer deixar de segui-lo.

- Ah, se está cansado eu poderia lhe fazer uma massagem. Sou ótima nisso, sabia? Ah, Jimmy, não fuja de mim... Desde que voltei que só tenho pensado em você, sabia? Naquele encontro que você me prometeu... Ainda estou esperando...

O rapaz xingou-se mentalmente por isso. Lembrava de ter tentado lhe dar um fora uma outra vez, mas – ao invés de ser categórico - resolveu fingir que a convidaria pra sair um dia, só pra que largasse do seu pé. Mas não pensou que ela realmente viria lhe cobrar isso, até porque já fazia um bom tempo. Mesmo antes de toda aquela história dos paradoxos, das tarefas da professora da Adivinhação, ele já tinha parado de sair com garotas em todos os finais de semana.

No dormitório feminino do sétimo anos, três - das quatro garotas - já dormiam. Lily, que permanecia acordada, resolvera por descer à sala comunal e beber um copo de água e, quem sabe, ver se James ainda se encontrava por lá. Faltavam poucos degraus quando ela ouviu a voz dele falando com outra pessoa. Voltou um degrau, ficando mais nas sombras e parou pra escutar.

- Puxa, me desculpe se te fiz entender mal as coisas... Mas eu não pretendo sair com você. Na verdade, não pretendo sair com mais ninguém. Só... Com uma pessoa especial, mas não é você.

- Ora, não fale bobagens, Jimmy! Quem poderia ser assim tão especial para fazer James Potter desistir de ser o maior garanhão de Hogwarts?

Lily ouvia a tudo com muita atenção. Tinha mudado de lugar discretamente e agora estava nos degraus da escada do dormitório masculino, porque assim tinha uma visão melhor do que estava acontecendo e caso Melissa resolvesse subir para o quarto assim de chofre, ela não seria descoberta. James voltou a falar, tirando as mãos da garota que estavam em volta do seu pescoço de modo muito brusco.

- Desculpe, mas não é da sua conta. E por favor, não me chame de Jimmy. Agora me dê licença, eu realmente estou cansado e preciso ir dormir...

- Mas, James...

A garota o seguiu, batendo os pés, começando a ficar irritada.

- James Potter, me diga agora quem é a vadiazinha que está te roubando de mim!

O rapaz voltou-se para ela, muito irritado.

- Em primeiro lugar, olhe como fala dela! Ela é muito superior a você em muitos sentidos. Em segundo, eu nunca fui seu, nem de ninguém. Nunca quis sair com você e não é agora que vou querer. Realmente sinto muito se estou sendo um babaca agora, mas se é isso o que preciso fazer pra você realmente entender que não quero nada com você, então é o que vou fazer!

Lily vibrou por dentro, tanto de susto pelo tom de voz e pelas palavras duras que saíram da boca do rapaz que lhe dizia coisas tão doces, tanto de orgulho por ouvi-lo defendendo sua imagem e colocando aquela garota mau caráter em seu devido lugar.

Melissa abriu a boca, muito chocada.

- Eu te odeio, James Potter! Odeio, odeio, odeio! – exclamou, atacando-o com socos sem efeito em seu peitoral definido.

O rapaz simplesmente deu as costas, ignorando-a completamente enquanto ela continuava a atacá-lo tentando infligir-lhe alguma dor. Quando chegou ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino, viu Lily ali nas sombras, que levou o dedo aos lábios num sinal de silêncio e subiu mais alguns degraus, para que a garota não a visse ali.

- Adams, pare de me bater se não eu vou falar tudo pra McGonagall e ela vai te dar uma bela de uma detenção, ou até mesmo uma suspensão. O que acha? – a garota parou e o olhou, bestificada – Agora suba e vá dormir, já passa da hora de ficar zanzando aqui na sala comunal. – a garota recuou uns passos, mas permaneceu ali. – Suma! – por fim ela saiu correndo pelas escadas, chorando e soluçando alto.

James revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas do dormitório, quase esquecendo-se que Lily estava ali. Ficou surpreso quando ela lhe recebeu com um beijo selado, bem na porta do quarto dele.

- Lily, você estava aí há quanto tempo?

- O suficiente. Desci pra beber água e ver se você estava lá embaixo, e... Acabei ouvindo a discussão toda.

- Olha, me desculpe por isso, espero que não tenha entendido mal... – ele tinha medo que ela tivesse ficado chateada, embora o beijo tivesse dito justamente o contrário. Mas com Lily Evans nunca se podia ter certeza.

- Eu entendi do jeito que era pra entender. Não se preocupe, eu sei que você não fez nada errado. Essa garota é maluca! Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando. – o rapaz suspirou aliviado – E, sabe... Fiquei feliz de ter ouvido as coisas que você falou de mim...

- Ah, é? – ele disse sorrindo, se aproximando lentamente da garota.

- É... Disse que eu sou especial.

O rapaz soltou um risinho.

- E você ainda tinha dúvidas?

A garota corou. Ele afagou sua bochecha e beijou-lhe os lábios, lentamente no início e aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Encostou-a na parede ao lado da porta e continuaram se beijando assim, até que teve uma ideia.

- Acabo de pensar numa coisa. Venha comigo.

Puxou-a pela mão e abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto, constatando - pelos roncos e ressonos - que todos já estavam dormindo.

- Espera, eu não posso entrar aí. Aliás, no que é que você está pensando? – sussurrou Lily, subitamente nervosa.

- Calma, não estou pensando nada demais. Só quero ficar a sós com você num lugar mais confortável do que essa parede... Venha, ninguém vai saber que você entrou aqui.

Amaldiçoando os deuses e os magos por ter um dia caído de amores por James Potter e perdido completamente o juízo, Lily entrou no quarto acompanhado do maroto. Não era muito diferente do seu, mas era sem dúvida mais bagunçado, cheio de coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Notou que todos os cortinados das camas de dossel estavam fechados e ficou mais tranqüila.

James abriu o cortinado da própria cama muito silenciosamente e fez um gesto muito teatral indicando que ela "entrasse". Ainda cautelosa, Lily subiu na cama e sentou-se no meio com as pernas cruzadas, e esperou James juntar-se a ela. Demorou um pouco, mas quando voltou não estava mais usando o uniforme, e sim uma calça de moletom e nenhuma camisa. A garota corou, mas tentou disfarçar. Ele fechou as cortinas e murmurou um feitiço pra que elas não pudessem ser abertas por outra pessoa. Por fim, pousou os olhos em Lily, que usava uma calça de pijama branca com algumas florzinhas e uma regata verde clara.

- Você fica uma gracinha de pijama.

Ela sorriu, ainda corada pela visão do peitoral nu do rapaz. Era algo realmente... Estarrecedor.

- Obrigada. Você sempre dorme assim? Não sente frio?

- Você se refere ao fato de eu não estar usando camisa? – ela confirmou – Sim, não vejo necessidade de uma. Mas pelo menos eu ainda uso calças. O Sirius dorme só de cueca.

Lily fez uma careta involuntária e James riu de sua expressão.

- Isso era algo que eu preferia não ter sabido...

- Tem razão.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Lily muito tímida pelo fato de estar no quarto dele, com mais outros três rapazes, ainda por cima numa cama. De casal. James ajoelhou-se e aproximou o rosto do dela, calmamente, observando o estado de nervosismo da garota.

- Oi.

- Oi...

- Você está com medo de mim?

Lily suspirou fundo e sorriu.

- Não.

- Que bom.

James então capturou seus lábios subitamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela enroscava os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes dele e o trazia mais para perto. Não demorou muito até estarem completamente deitados ao longo da cama, beijando-se tão apaixonadamente como se nada mais nem ninguém existisse no mundo, apenas os dois. Poderiam ter ficado nisso a noite inteira, mas um ronco muito alto de Peter assustou a garota, que parou o beijo de chofre.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora...

- Não, por favor, fique mais um pouco... – James insistiu.

- Já está bem tarde, eu preciso ir. E se as meninas acordarem e derem pela minha falta? E se os meninos acordarem e nos virem aqui? Acho que já curtimos o bastante, agora é hora de irmos dormir.

- Queria que você ficasse e dormisse aqui comigo...

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar doce, mas sentiu algo dentro de si queimando ao pensar em todos os empregos da palavra "dormir". Não era algo que eles tivessem discutido ainda, muito menos com a situação indefinida do jeito que estava, mas de repente ficou nervosa. Não deixou transparecer.

- Outro dia. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Me leva até a porta?

James levantou-se e os dois saíram do quarto. Ele guiou Lily até o pé das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino e despediu-se com um beijo longo e carinhoso.

- Boa noite, flor.

- Boa noite, James.

Ela subiu as escadas e desapareceu nas sombras, deixando para trás um rapaz com o coração aos pulos. Subiu para o quarto desanimado e dormiu pensando na sua amada. Teve um sonho bom.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


	11. Garota Misteriosa

____

**N/A: **

Atendendo a pedidos, aqui estou eu, postando o novo capítulo mais rápido que da última vez! Porém, este capítulo é mais curtinho, e eu não tenho previsão pra postar o prróximo, então... paciência, queridos leitores!

Beijos e espero que gostem deste!

_____

* * *

_

_Garota Misteriosa_

Ao longo daquela semana, Lily e James continuaram se encontrando secretamente nos intervalos das aulas e à noite no salão comunal da Grifinória – Lily achava que deviam evitar a sala dos monitores-chefes por uns tempos para não levantar muitas suspeitas, mas o rapaz pensava exatamente o oposto. Ansiava pelos momentos em que ficariam apenas os dois, a sós. Mas não ousava contrariar a ruiva, afinal, já custara tanto para que ela o aceitasse, era melhor seguir no ritmo dela, sem apressar nada. Ele já estava muito feliz assim, só sabendo que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Quem não estava nada satisfeita era Melissa Adams, que após levar um fora daqueles do seu idolatrado James Potter, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão em quem poderia ser a garota misteriosa que arrebatara o coração do maroto. Só de raiva, começou a espalhar boatos e logo todos na escola queriam saber quem era a misteriosa garota.

Na mesa do almoço, Sirius virou-se sério para o amigo:

- Pontas. Que história é essa de que você ta namorando uma garota misteriosa? Me conta tudo agora!

Do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, James notou que Lily corava ao ouvir as fofocas sobre a "nova garota de James Potter".

- E desde quando você acredita em boatos a meu respeito?

Dessa vez, Remus também estava curioso.

- Mas, James... E a Lily? – disse num sussurro, para que nem Peter ouvisse, já que era meio fofoqueiro e poderia repetir o que não devia.

- É, Pontas! Você desistiu da ruiva? Ou essa garota misteriosa é a ruiva? Vamos amigão, fala a verdade!

O rapaz respirou fundo e indicou Lily aos amigos com um olhar, seguido de um aceno positivo de cabeça. Sirius fez um "Yes!" baixinho e Remus sorriu, aliviado.

- Ok, mas ela não pode saber que vocês sabem, e ninguém mais pode saber dessa história, ouviram? Nem mesmo o Rabicho...

Os três amigos olharam paro o gorducho que devorava o terceiro prato de pudim de leite completamente alheio a tudo e depois voltaram a se encarar.

- Acho que não precisamos nos incomodar com isso. – disse Almofadinhas. – Bem, eu entendo todo o segredo da situação, mas... Alguma hora você vai nos contar como tudo isso começou, certo? Se não vou me sentir traído! Como pode, o meu melhor amigo finalmente conquistar a garota mais difícil dessa escola e eu ficar sabendo disso pela irmã da Melissa Adams? Vacilo seu, Pontas.

- Ok, ok, mais tarde eu falo tudo. Mas esquece esse assunto por enquanto, ouviu? Preciso dar um jeito de conversar com a Lily sobre isso... Ela não deve estar gostando nada dessa situação...

**xXxXxXx**

De fato, Lily Evans não estava nada feliz com a situação. Detestava ouvir boatos e fofocas a seu respeito, e mesmo que ninguém soubesse que a garota misteriosa era ela, isso a estava deixando muito, muito aflita! Todos não paravam de comentar isso na escola e ela já não sabia mais como não demonstrar seu nervosismo com a história toda. Suas próprias amigas a estavam achando muito estranha.

Na aula de Adivinhação, duas garotas da Corvinal que eram sabidamente admiradoras de James Potter, cochichavam sobre tentar descobrir a identidade na namorada secreta do rapaz através das folhas de chá. Mas nesse instante a professora Trebell passou pela mesa delas e deu uma bronca nas duas por não estar fazendo a tarefa que foi passada – organizar um diário de sonhos de cada uma delas – e levou embora as folhas de chá, não sem antes lançar um olhar cúmplice para Lily. A garota nunca sentiu tanta simpatia pela professora excêntrica.

James também passou por situações constrangedoras semelhantes. Um grupo de garotas passara a segui-lo por todo canto na tentativa de surpreendê-lo com sua garota misteriosa, mas tudo o que conseguiram foi um olhar duro e severo do belo rapaz, que as espantou para bem longe quando ameaçaram entrar no banheiro junto com ele.

À noite no salão comunal, o frenesi ainda não acabara. Todos os grifinórios observavam o rapaz junto aos outros três marotos, esperando para ouvir se eles comentariam algo sobre o assunto. O maroto estava ficando muito, muito irritado.

Quando Lily adentrou o salão junto de suas amigas e viu a bagunça que aquilo estava, com todos os estudantes reunidos e falando alto, muito alto, e garotas implorando de joelhos aos pés dos marotos para que acabassem com aquele mistério todo... Não pôde mais se conter.

- MAS O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

O grito da ruiva deixou a sala em súbito silêncio. James sorriu de orgulho ao vê-la. Marlene e Alice quase pularam de susto ao lado da garota.

- Que bagunça! Quero todos indo direto para seus quartos agora, já!

Houve um burburinho de reclamação na sala, que sumiu logo após outro grito da ruiva:

- TODOS PRA CAMA AGORA SE NÃO QUISEREM LEVAR DETENÇÃO! JÁ!

Foi imediato. Todos sumiram pelas escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, restando apenas os três marotos, – Peter subira correndo para o quarto, com medo da monitora-chefe – Marlene, Emmeline e Alice.

- Puxa, Lily, você está mesmo nervosa. – comentou Alice inocentemente, sem notar o rubor repentino subindo pelas faces da amiga.

- É... Foi um dia muito cheio pra mim e eu não sei o que deu nessa escola, mas todos de repente ficaram tão, tão... Irritantes e fofoqueiros!

- Acho que você precisa de um descanso... – disse Emmeline, docemente.

- É, bem. Preciso. Mas antes preciso fazer uma coisa. Potter! – chamou, ainda com seu tom autoritário, assustando o rapaz – Me ajude a fazer a ronda pelos corredores.

- S-Sim, Evans.

Com isso, os dois monitores-chefes saíram pelo buraco do retrato, deixando os seis amigos pra trás na sala comunal.

- Então Black, desembucha: essa história de namorada misteriosa é verdade? O James ta mesmo namorando alguém? – falou Alice, muito direta.

- Se fosse o caso acho que faria bastante sentido essa irritação da Lily. – começou Marlene – Só pode ser ciúmes!

- Como sempre, eu concordo com você, minha doce Lene... – começou Sirius – Mas não posso afirmar nada sobre a existência de uma namorada.

- Como não? – argumentou Alice. – O James não te conta tudo? Ah, Black, não dificulta, vai... Estamos mortas de curiosidade!

- Nesse caso, Alice, – disse Remus – O Sirius realmente está falando a verdade. James não nos contou nada. Sabemos tanto quanto vocês.

Bem, de fato o monitor-chefe não contara. Não em detalhes. Fora Sirius que adivinhara, James só confirmara. Aluado não tinha dito nenhuma mentira. Certo? Bem, não importava. A lua cheia estava se aproximando e ele mudava um pouco de personalidade nessa época. Não lhe fazia muita diferença agora ter mentido ou contado uma meia verdade.

A garota deu um muxoxo e sentou-se no sofá, amuada. Emmeline sentou-se ao seu lado, seguida de Remus. Marlene andara até a lareira, afastando-se dos amigos, e Sirius a seguiu, ficando bem perto dela, com a boca em seu ouvido.

- E então, Lene... Estou com saudades... – a garota sorriu maliciosamente, sentindo os lábios do maroto no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Até parece, Sirius... Duvido!

- Falo sério! Sabe que só tenho pensado em você?

- Ora, faz-me rir! – disse ela, afastando-se e indo em direção à janela. Ele a seguiu mais uma vez.

- Mas eu estou falando sério... Vamos sair em Hogsmeade no sábado? Ah, vai... To com saudade dos seus beijos...

- Sei, sei... Prometo que vou pensar seriamente na sua proposta. Mas agora me dê licença, estou muito cansada e preciso dormir. Boa noite.

Encaminhou-se para as escadas e lançou-lhe um beijinho provocativo no ar. O maroto mordeu o lábio, ainda mais encantado pelo charme da morena.

**xXxXxXx**

Andando rapidamente pelos corredores, Lily estava quieta e não respondia às perguntas que James lhe fazia, que praticamente precisava correr para alcançar a garota, tão rápido ela andava – algo realmente extraordinário.

- Lily, me conte o que está acontecendo... Eu preciso saber como você está se sentindo...

A garota parou de chofre, em frente a uma armadura medieval.

- Não deu pra adivinhar ainda como estou me sentindo?

A garota estava muito, muito angustiada. James tentou sorrir-lhe, hesitando em fazer contato físico, com medo de que ela pudesse repeli-lo, mas resolveu por abraçá-la. Foi a escolha certa. Lily relaxou no abraço do maroto, apertando-o ainda mais, porém delicadamente.

- Desculpe... Devo estar parecendo uma maluca...

- Ah, mas aposto que é a maluca mais linda que já se viu. – riu o garoto, inspirando o aroma floral dos cabelos dela, aquele doce perfume que ele ficara o dia todo sem sentir. Soltaram-se lentamente.

- Você me entende? Esse boato, essa história... Todos não param de falar nisso, graças àquela fofoqueira da Melissa... Estou com tanta vergonha...

- Meu lírio, vergonha de quê? De ser minha garota misteriosa? De ser a única que conseguiu conquistar meu coração completamente? Me perdoe se confundo as coisas, mas achei que você deveria ficar feliz...

- Bem... – retorquiu Lily – Eu fico. Mas é que não estou acostumada com esse tipo de atenção. Fala sério, James. Você tem fãs. Fãs! Até um fã-clube! Isso é... Um pouco demais pra mim...

Ao falar isso, a garota começou a andar, afastando-se em direção ao salão dos monitores-chefes, que ficava naquele mesmo andar. O rapaz a seguiu, preocupado. Logo já estavam na sala aconchegante e Lily desabava no sofá. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Como assim... Como assim, "demais pra você"? O que isso significa?

- Ah, James, eu não sei... Mas sinto que é uma grande responsabilidade ser sua namorada, ou algo do tipo...

Ele olhou dentro daqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e viu insegurança e medo. Lily parecia uma garotinha que precisava de cuidados.

- Mas... Ora, que bobagem! Muita responsabilidade... Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você, Lily Evans! Imagine... A garota mais inteligente de toda a escola, com as melhores notas, mais doce, mais gentil, mais linda... Isso é que eu chamo de responsabilidade! Eu sou só um jogador de quadribol com titica na cabeça. Não era isso o que você vivia me dizendo?

A garota não conteve um riso. Merlin! Não tinha muito tempo ela o odiara e o acusara de cabeça de titica! Isso tinha acontecido naquele mesmo ano? Naquela mesma vida? Ela já não conseguia se lembrar dos momentos que odiara o rapaz. Sentia-se tão boba! Mas espere, ela ouvira bem? Ele estava se desqualificando em relação a ela? Ele se achava inferior a ela? Como poderia, se era o rapaz mais bonito, popular e talentoso de toda Hogwarts! Bastante presunçoso, algumas vezes; mas doce, tão doce! E agora ele é que achava muita responsabilidade namorá-la!

- Puxa... Me desculpe, eu...

- Não quero que peça desculpas. Não precisa. Só quero que pare de ter idéias bobas, ok? Que se danem as minhas "fãs". É com você que eu quero ficar. E elas vão ter que aceitar isso. Todos na escola. Agora, a coisa mais importante do mundo: você ainda vai sair comigo no sábado?

Lily riu de como ele classificava as coisas.

- Claro que vou sair com você.

- Então vamos deixar essa história de lado por enquanto, pode ser? Passei o dia todo pensando em você e só o que eu quero agora é em te dar um beijo.

A garota sorriu. Também pensara nisso o dia todo. Beijaram-se com paixão e Lily conseguiu esquecer as fofocas e boatos que tanto a incomodavam, pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

N/A: Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


	12. Visita à Hogsmeade

**N/A:** Oi... tem alguém aqui? '_' Gente, sei que essa demora toda não tem perdão. Mas eu realmente, _realmente _estive MUITO, mas MUITO ocupada com todos os trabalhos da faculdade. Uma loucura. Mas não, eu não esqueci das minhas queridas leitoras. Eu já tinha começado a escrever esse capítulo há um tempão já, mas tava meio empacada com o fim. Bem, terminei de escrevê-lo agora. Ainda não é o último capítulo, que será mais um epílogo do que um capítulo propriamente dito. Mas pode ser que eu mude de ideia depois, não sei. Bem, aqui vai o capítulo 12, finalmente o dia do encontro! Espero que vocês gostem e me perdoem pela demora.

* * *

_Visita a Hogsmeade_

O sábado chegou rápido demais, pensava Lily enquanto penteava os cabelos ruivos de frente para o espelho do quarto. As outras três garotas ainda estavam dormindo, é claro, só mesmo a monitora-chefe acordava assim tão cedo – ainda eram sete da manhã e as carruagens para Hogsmeade só partiriam por volta das dez.

_**X**_

Em outro quarto na mesma torre, o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e óculos de aro redondo ainda se encontrava deitado na cama, mas estava tão inquieto em seus pensamentos que não conseguia nem voltar a dormir – como era de seu costume quando acordava muito cedo aos sábados – nem levantar para se arrumar – como faria normalmente num dia de encontro com alguma garota.

Mas aquela não era qualquer garota. Era A garota. E mesmo que ele tivesse certeza dos sentimentos dela por ele, que eles já tivessem beijado-se diversas vezes naquela semana, ainda assim esse encontro seria diferente. Era a primeira vez que Lily Evans aceitava um convite de James Potter para sair. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia-se completamente arrebatado por uma única só pessoa. Era a primeira vez que ele temia que algo desse errado – em geral sua "presunção", como diria a ruiva nos velhos tempos, o impedia de se imaginar algo menos que perfeito. Pela primeira vez, James Potter estava inseguro.

_**X**_

Lily também estava, como era de se esperar. Não era muito dada a encontros com rapazes, nunca fora namoradeira, sempre muito reservada. E dali a algumas horas iria sair com James Potter pela primeira vez, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, o monitor-chefe, o garoto mais bonito da escola, aquele que ela odiava com todas as suas forças e chamava de cabeça de titica na frente de todo mundo. É, o mundo dá voltas!

A garota levantou-se por fim e resolveu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Não demorou muito, saiu vestindo um roupão e sentou-se calmamente na cama, os olhos fitando a cômoda onde ficavam suas roupas. A dúvida mais idiota e fútil finalmente passou pela cabeça organizada e genial de Lily Evans: "Com que roupa eu vou?"

_**X**_

Quando deu nove horas, James Potter já estava inteiramente vestido – calça jeans escura, camisa vermelha de manga comprida, tênis escuro, cabelos bagunçados – e esperando na sala comunal junto a um Remus Lupin muito quieto e absorto em pensamentos e um Sirius Black ainda sonolento e irresistivelmente lindo – calça jeans, camisa cinza, casaco de couro preto, all star's vermelhos e os cabelos lisos caindo por cima dos olhos claros.

_**X**_

No dormitório das meninas do sétimo ano, Marlene tagarelava nervosamente enquanto jogava peças de roupa para todo lado: nada estava bom. Lily ainda não tinha mencionado nada sobre James, mas dissera que ia a Hogsmeade também. Já tinha superado o momento de indecisão e vestia uma calça jeans bonita, uma blusa solta (tipo bata) de manga comprida verde e sapatilhas com estampa de florezinhas coloridas. Usava os cabelos soltos levemente ondulados com algumas mechas presas atrás com uma presilha de borboleta verde. Nas orelhas, os mesmos brincos de pérola pequeninos que usava todos os dias e no pescoço uma corrente com um pingente de borboleta. Tinha uma bolsa branca de franjas à tiracolo.

- Eu desisto, vou nua! Não tenho nada para vestir! – desesperou-se Marlene, atirando-se na cama com o rosto no travesseiro.

Das outras meninas, Alice ainda tentava dormir mais um pouco – só ia encontrar o namorado mais tarde e já não tinha mais crises de roupa – e Emmeline estava pronta, esperando as amigas para descer e tomar o café-da-manhã: trajava um vestido rosa claro, sapato boneca branco e um cardigã branco. Os cabelos louros estavam mais cacheados do que o normal e usava um arco com uma flor cor-de-rosa do lado. Carregava uma bolsinha branca pequena.

- Por que você não usa aquela sua blusa azul, de botões? – sugeriu Lily – Combina tão bem com os seus olhos.

- Isso! Com aquela sua saia preta vai ficar bom. – completou Emmeline.

Marlene ouviu as duas amigas e vestiu uma blusa de manga comprida azul-claro, da mesma cor dos seus olhos, com um decote quadrado generoso e botõezinhos, bem básica e delicada; vestiu uma saia preta soltinha que ia até o joelho e calçou sapatilhas pretas. Nas mãos carregava uma bolsa da mesma cor da blusa; os cabelos pretos e lisos estavam presos apenas num dos lados, com um grampo brilhante, e tinha brincos grandes pendurados nas orelhas.

_**X**_

Lá embaixo, Sirius levantou-se de súbito.

- Vou descer, to morrendo de fome. Encontro vocês todos lá embaixo.

- Vou também. – disse James, de repente com medo de encontrar a ruiva.

Os dois desceram para tomar café-da-manhã, mas Remus permaneceu na sala. Trajava uma calça jeans, uma camisa de botões xadrez marrom, tênis marrons, palmas suando de ansiedade. Alguns segundos depois dos dois rapazes terem sumido pelo buraco do retrato, ele foi também. Era melhor mesmo esperar as garotas lá embaixo.

Finalmente Lily, Emmeline e Marlene desceram para tomar café-da-manhã. A essa altura os três rapazes já tinham terminado de comer e as esperavam sentados num banco do lado de fora do castelo, próximos às filas das carruagens.

- Por que mulheres demoram tanto pra se arrumar? – indagava Sirius, brincando com uma mechinha de seus cabelos.

Nesse instante, as três garotas que eles esperavam saíram de dentro do castelo e andaram em direção a eles, acompanhadas de Alice e Frank que tinham decidido sair, enfim. Sirius ficou ligeiramente boquiaberto ao deparar-se com a beleza de Marlene naquela manhã e disfarçou o máximo que pôde, mas é verdade que ele tropeçou quando levantou-se para falar com ela. Remus sorriu e corou timidamente e beijou a face de Emmeline, e os dois saíram dali o mais logo que foi possível, pegando uma carruagem junto à Frank e Alice. James mal conseguiu erguer os olhos para encarar Lily, tão nervoso que estava, mas encarou-a e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta, tímida.

Caminharam em direção às carruagens, mas só havia dois lugares disponíveis nas duas últimas que restavam por lá.

- Hum, Lily, você não se importa de ir com o James, né? – perguntou Marlene, já entrando numa carruagem junto a Sirius. A ruiva quase soltou um risinho.

- Não, sem problemas. Podem ir!

James e Lily entraram na última carruagem, onde depararam-se com dois colegas que eles não desejavam ver tão cedo: Melissa Adams e Amus Diggory. A ruiva só percebeu quando já estava sentada, ao lado de James, que os olhos de Melissa estavam vidrados nela, e que os olhos de Amus estavam se escondendo de tal modo que era quase como se ele quisesse engoli-los.

- Belo dia para fazer um passeio, não? – falou James para quebrar o silêncio.

Amus murmurou qualquer coisa em confirmação. Para a surpresa dos dois monitores-chefes, Melissa não falou nada. Abriu a boca duas vezes, mas fechou em seguida, recostando-se na parede da carruagem. Segurou a mão de Amus e apoiou o rosto no ombro dele, de vez em quando lançando olhares furtivos para o casal à sua frente para tentar capturar momentos românticos entre os dois. Mas frustrou-se: Lily passou o percurso todo olhando pela janela, e James ficou brincando com os dedos, olhando para o teto ou para o relógio.

Ao chegar em Hogsmeade, os quatro deixaram a carruagem e pararam um instante. Melissa desvencilhou-se um pouco de Amus e chegou mais perto de Lily, como que avaliando-a, e depois de James. Os dois estavam muito assustados com os movimentos da garota.

- Quanto mau gosto, Potter. Você me decepcionou. – disse Melissa. Pegou a mão de Amus e saiu andando pelo povoado.

Passados alguns segundos depois disso, James e Lily finalmente se encararam.

- Ela é bipolar! – disse a garota

- Confesso que tive um pouco de medo. – admitiu o rapaz.

Mais uns instantes de pausa, e então lembraram o que tinham ido ali fazer.

- Você está linda, sabe. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal. – respondeu ela, tímida.

- Então... Vamos? – James ofereceu a mão para a garota e ela a tomou, respirando fundo. Sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Saíram caminhando pelo vilarejo de mãos dadas.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- E então... Você vem sempre aqui? – disse Sirius, sussurrando no ouvido de Marlene.

O rapaz acabara de voltar do balcão do pub Três Vassouras trazendo duas cervejas amanteigadas e sentara-se novamente de frente para a garota de olhos azuis e língua ferina.

- Credo, não sabia que você era tão cafona! – e riu, deixando-o levemente constrangido. – To brincando, seu bobo. Pára de fazer essa cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Nossa, você é pior do que eu pensava... Quanto veneno numa frase só... – mas ele não dizia isso ofendido; parecia encantado pelo atrevimento dela – Víborazinha.

- Haha! O quê, você esperava só ouvir palavras doces e elogios de mim? Pra isso você tem o seu fã-clube, meu querido...

- Ah, é? – retorquindo maliciosamente – E você, eu tenho pra quê?

A máscara de deboche deixou o rosto da garota. Agora era hora de falar sério.

- E quem disse que você me tem?

Sirius surpreendeu-se. Mas sentiu que não devia tê-lo feito; sempre soubera que Marlene não era uma garota boba qualquer. Ah, ela não era _nada_ boba! Por mais que eles se encontrassem escondidos pelo castelo de vez em quando, ele nunca a sentiu realmente caída a seus pés. Ela parecia tratá-lo como se ele fosse qualquer um. E isso só o desafiava ainda mais.

- E se eu quisesse ter? – perguntou ele de volta.

- Não pode. Ninguém pode. Eu não quero, nem nunca vou, pertencer a ninguém. – declarou a garota com seu sorriso mais lindo e diabólico, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu... Não entendo...

E não entendia mesmo. Marlene andara estranha com ele. Dizia que perdia tempo ficando com ele sem nenhum compromisso. Achou que ela quisesse, então, um compromisso. Mesmo que ele não estivesse tão disposto assim a oferecer isso. Gostava muito da sua vida de solteiro e de poder sair com a garota que quisesse. Não queria uma coleira no seu pescoço. O que acontecia é que agora ele só queria sair com Marlene. Embora ainda olhasse e jogasse charme para outras, na maior parte do tempo só pensava em ficar com a bela morena de olhos azuis. Por isso a convidara para aquele encontro. Pensava estar dando um grande passo em direção ao que ela queria, tentando agradá-la, experimentar algo novo para ele. Mas agora ele já não sabia se estava mesmo certo do que ela queria.

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, afinal? – indagou ele, depois de muito refletir.

- Estamos nos divertindo juntos. Como bons... _Amigos_. – a forma que ela pronunciou a palavra "amigos", abrindo um sorriso malicioso, insinuava uma outra conotação.

- Mas eu pensei que... Você quisesse...

- Namorar? Não, obrigada. – disse ela, muito firme.

- Mas... Se você não quer namorar... O que quer então? – perguntou o maroto, confuso.

- Você.

Marlene apenas sorriu e bebeu um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. Limpou os lábios com a língua de maneira muito sexy, captando a atenção total do rapaz. Não tinha mesmo pretensões de namorá-lo. Não era uma garota comum, com desejos comuns. Queria exatamente o que eles tinham: uma relação amigável e... Bem colorida. Finalmente ela quebrou o silêncio que se instaurara entre os dois:

- Sirius Black, você encontrou seu pior inimigo.

A garota era mesmo muito esperta. Conseguira fazer o que todos consideravam impossível: deixou Sirius Black de quatro a seus pés.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily e James tiveram um dia muito agradável. Passearam pelas ruas do vilarejo, compraram doces na Dedosdemel e encontraram um jardim muito agradável com um banco, onde sentaram-se e ficaram conversando... E trocando alguns beijos.

- Puxa... Nunca imaginei que sair com você fosse assim tão bom. – disse a garota.

- Haha, pois é, devia ter aceitado das outras quatrocentas e vinte vezes que eu te convidei... – brincou o maroto, dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada (sim, namorada!).

- Não... Não devia.

O rapaz ficou decepcionado.

- Ué, por que não?

- James... As coisas acontecem no tempo que devem acontecer. Se eu tivesse aceitado sair com você antes, logo no início... Bem, talvez não fosse tão especial quanto agora. Entende?

- Bem, entendo. A primeira vez que eu te chamei pra sair foi meio de brincadeira mesmo... Mas quando você recusou... Nossa, como aquilo me deixou indignado! Eu era tão idiota...

- Concordo. Você era. Viu? Por isso que a gente só podia ter ficado junto agora.

- ... Agora que eu não sou mais idiota? – ironizou ele.

- ... E que eu já não sou mais tão chata e implicante. – completou ela.

- Ah, sim...

O rapaz então iniciou uma sessão de cócegas na garota que ficou completamente indefesa e às gargalhadas. Depois os risos foram substituindo-se aos poucos por sorrisos, carícias e por fim beijos, até o entardecer daquele dia.

Caminhando de volta às carruagens de mãos dadas, James perguntou à Lily:

- Então... Agora nós estamos namorando de verdade?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- E não vamos mais precisar nos esconder de todos?

Lily fez que não.

- Então... Como iremos contar pras pessoas? Pelo menos às pessoas que interessam, os nossos amigos?

- Bem... – começou a garota cautelosa, imaginando as caras e bocas de Marlene e Alice – Isso é um capítulo à parte. Terá que ser de forma bem pensada e planejada, com muito cuidado, para não chocar muito. Pelo menos não tanto quando o resto da escola vai ficar chocado. Ah, mas eles são nossos amigos, vão entender e ficar felizes como nossa decisão. Certo?

- Absolutamente certo. – concordou o rapaz, selando os lábios nos dela em um beijo doce mas rápido.

- Então é melhor...

Lily ia dizer que era melhor correrem para pegar uma carruagem. Mas ficou completamente sem voz quando encontrou ali, parados, em frente a eles, atônitos, os amigos a quem tinham acabado de se referir. Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Emmeline, Remus e até Peter.

- Acho que vamos ter que deixar a parte do planejamento de lado... – disse James.

* * *

**N/A:** _Reviews?_

_Beijos,_

_Lulu Star_


	13. Destino

N/A: Olá, estou de volta com o último capítulo de Paradoxos!

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos os meus leitores, especialmente aqueles que ajudaram a construir essa fic com seus comentários e sugestões! Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Não sei se voltarei a escrever fics tão cedo, a falta de tempo atrapalha demais. Mas quero dizer que foi um prazer escrever aqui novamente e ser lida, e ainda mais ver que minha escrita foi apreciada! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Agora fiquem com o último capítulo.

* * *

_Destino_

Marlene abriu a boca para perguntar O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO, enquanto Alice estava em choque, com a boca aberta. Mas antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Lily agarrou o braço de James e saiu correndo para entrar na primeira carruagem que encontraram. Acabaram assustando um grupo de estudantes do terceiro ano da Corvinal ao entrarem freneticamente pelo veículo.

- Lily, o que foi isso? – perguntou James aos sussurros, tentando ignorar as caras indagadoras dos três pequenos jovens.

- Eu sei que não foi a maneira mais _inteligente_ de contornar a situação, James, mas eu não saberia lidar com eles assim, de surpresa! Você sabe as coisas que eles iam dizer! Meu Deus, nem posso pensar no que Marlene e Alice vão falar!

- Bem, agora eu tenho certeza de que ela deve estar furiosa por você ter fugido sem nenhuma explicação.

- Ai, eu sei... Mas é que... Como as pessoas vão entender, James? Você era o meu maior inimigo. Eu falava horrores de você pra Alice! Ela quase te odeia por minha causa! E agora... Ai, e a Marlene! Merlin, a Marlene...

- Calma ruivinha, vai ficar tudo bem. Elas vão te dar uma bela bronca por não ter contado nada disso antes, mas vão te perdoar. E vão ficar felizes por você. Afinal, são suas amigas, querem que você seja feliz.

- Garotas podem ser muito cruéis. – foi a única resposta de Lily.

Ela recostou-se no ombro de James, de olhos fechados. Ele começou a remexer nos cabelos dela de leve, fazendo um cafuné. Notou que os garotos da Corvinal trocavam figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, completamente alheios à cena.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Quando chegaram ao castelo já era hora do jantar, mas Lily, ainda com medo de encarar as amigas, sugeriu que comessem na cozinha. Depois de comer, o casal subiu à torre da Grifinória. Ainda não era muito tarde, mas a sala comunal parecia vazia e estava mais escura que o habitual. Lily suspirou de alívio por um segundo enquanto entrava pela sala, mas quando o quadro se fechou atrás dela e de James, as luzes acenderam-se e Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Emmeline, Remus e Peter apareceram sentados no grande sofá vermelho da sala. A ruiva gelou de susto.

- Por favor, queiram se sentar. – disse Sirius, calmamente, indicando duas poltronas que estavam propositalmente postas lado a lado e de frente para o sofá. O casal obedeceu. Assim que sentaram-se, Alice falou:

- Muito bem. Queremos a verdade. Agora!

Marlene sorria maliciosamente e encarava Lily com um olhar de "você está ferrada!", enquanto Sirius aproveitava a situação. Ele já sabia da união do casal, mas fingira-se surpreso só pra ver como seria o desfecho da história. Emmeline estava curiosa; embora sempre tivesse esperanças de que acontecesse, sinceramente não acreditava que poderia ser tão rápido e que eles nada perceberiam. Remus sentia pena da amiga ruiva colocada naquela situação constrangedora, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se divertindo, quieto. Peter, sentado no chão – porque não cabiam todos no sofá – de pernas cruzadas e com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos, não tinha muito interesse pelo o que se passava.

- Ok... – começou James, decidido a "salvar" sua amada daquela situação. – Nós vamos contar tudo. Desde o início.

Todos pararam para ouvir, até Lily, enquanto o rapaz começava a contar como tudo aquilo acontecera.

- Bem... tudo começou com uma briga normal entre eu e a Lily, aqui no salão comunal. Isso eu não preciso descrever. Vocês já estão cansados de ver brigas entre eu e a ruivinha. – todos concordaram – Como sempre, eu a provoquei, ela me xingou, eu a chamei pra sair, ela me xingou... Certo. Mas não foi só isso... Em algum momento, o universo conspirou para nós. E então nos beijamos.

Um "oh!" entre as meninas da sala. Lily ficou corada e queria estrangular o rapaz. Quem o autorizou a contar esse tipo de detalhe?

- Mas quando exatamente foi isso? – perguntou Marlene.

- Hum... Há cerca de um mês. – respondeu o jovem.

- Então a Lily ainda estava namorando! – exclamou Alice, fazendo a amiga corar violentamente e esconder-se atrás da cortina de cabelos. Mas ao invés de dar um sermão sobre fidelidade e o que é certo e errado, a garota apenas disse: E o que aconteceu depois?

- Bom. – continuou James – Eu fiquei tão arrebatado com o beijo da minha querida Lily que me distraí e ela me bateu. E subiu correndo pelas escadas. No dia seguinte, eu fui atrás dela novamente, na biblioteca e...

- Na biblioteca? – indagou Sirius, sorrindo entusiasmado – Que perversão...

- Sirius! – gritou Lily, envergonhada. – Não ponha sua mente suja para trabalhar! Não aconteceu nada demais! Eu... Eu estava atormentada. Eu não conseguia ficar perto do Amos porque eu me sentia horrível pelo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada e não podia falar nada. Fui me refugiar na biblioteca. Mas o pervertido do Potter estava lá, e... E...

- Vocês se beijaram de novo! – adivinhou Marlene – Caramba, Lily! Nunca imaginei...

- Bem, _eu _estava lá, - continuou James – completamente arrebatado pelo encanto da Evans, e como estávamos sozinhos e ela parecia... Bem... Que queria mais alguma coisa...

- Eu não queria nada! De onde você tirou _isso_? Sempre muito prepotente, você...

Remus e Emmeline entreolharam-se. Eles não pareciam o casal feliz e amável que encontraram mais cedo em Hogsmeade. Compartilhar as lembranças parecia colocá-los de volta naqueles momentos, quando odiavam-se. Será que quando a história chegasse ao fim o romance também estaria terminado?

- Não importa, Evans. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Nos beijamos de novo antes da aula de Herbologia. E depois tivemos uma discussão e acabamos nos atrasando pra aula de Adivinhação...

- E por causa disso, a louca da Profª Trebell resolveu nos punir de uma maneira totalmente anti-convencional. Ela nos colocou de castigo, presos um ao outro! Disse que brigávamos muito e que isso não era bom, que deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos e que deveríamos realizar tarefas pra ela. Tarefas insanas, devo destacar.

- Que tipo de tarefas? – perguntou Alice, curiosa.

- Tipo... – recomeçou James – roubar um livro da sessão reservada da biblioteca fora do horário de aula.

- Merlin! – exclamou Marlene, rindo. – E a Lily fez isso? De verdade? Não acredito que não estava lá pra ver!

- Foi horrível! Morri de medo que nos pegassem. E o Potter não facilitou em nada pra me deixar menos nervosa. Mas, sim, roubamos o livro.

- Hum. E que outras coisas vocês tiveram que fazer? – tornou a perguntar Alice, cada vez menos brava por ter ficado de fora de tudo.

- Ah... Teve um sábado que não pudemos ir a Hogsmeade e tivemos que fazer coisas juntos. – respondeu James.

- É, _isso_ não foi tão ruim...

Remus e Emmeline sorriram aliviados ao notar que o tom de irritação na voz deles ia sumindo.

- E depois? – perguntou Marlene.

- Depois a Trebell nos mandou ir à Floresta Proibida buscar uma espécie rara de cogumelos. – explicou James.

- É. Foi _muito_ arriscado. Mas não tínhamos escolha! Eu já tinha tentado fugir dessas tarefas e não tive sucesso. Mas eu não agüentava mais! Não podia contar nada disso pra ninguém, muito menos pro Amos, que já estava me achando muito estranha. Mas nós fomos, de qualquer forma. Encontramos os tais cogumelos num lago e... –a garota fez uma pausa, corando.

- E...? – perguntou Alice.

- E voltamos para o castelo. – completou James. – Depois de termos nos beijado um pouco.

- A-há! – exclamou Sirius, muito satisfeito. – _Esse_ é o Pontas que eu conheço!

- Almofadinhas! – repreendeu-o Remus, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não ligue pra isso, Lily. – disse Emmeline – E o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois voltamos ao castelo e fomos dormir. Bem, com tudo isso que vinha acontecendo... Eu admito que passei a achar o James menos irritante e até tolerável...

- Tolerável? Ah, Lily, você já estava gostando de mim, admite!

- ... O fato é que eu já não podia mais continuar namorando, então, na manhã seguinte, eu terminei com o Amos.

- Então foi isso! Eu lembro desse dia. – falou Alice – Você não estava nem aí pro fato de o Amos estar com outra garota, Lily. Achei muito estranho. Mas você já estava apaixonada pelo James!

- Espera. Então vocês começaram a namorar depois disso. O que significa que já tem umas duas semanas que vocês vem nos enganando? – revoltou-se Marlene.

- Ahn... Não necessariamente. Eu já estava certo de que estava apaixonado pela Lily. Mas não sabia o que eu significava pra ela.

- Ora, como não sabia, James? – retorquiu a garota – Você acha que eu saio por aí beijando qualquer um, sem ter sentimentos?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, ruivinha... Você sabe que não foi.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Continue contando.

A essa altura todos os amigos estavam muito concentrados na história, menos Peter, que tinha ido para o dormitório comer uma de suas barras de chocolate de seu estoque secreto.

- Então. Eu tinha conversado com o Aluado, estava ansioso, não sabia o que pensar. E aí soube que a Lily tinha terminado o namoro. E fiquei ainda mais nervoso, porque não tínhamos nos visto o dia todo. Então, no jantar, ela me chamou pra conversar. E a gente conversou...

- Hum... – fizeram Sirius, Marlene e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, então o Remus sabia sim de alguma coisa e não contou nada? – exaltou-se Marlene.

- Ahn... Isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu o maroto, corando. – Por favor, continue Pontas.

- ... E eu a chamei pra sair.

- E eu aceitei. – completou Lily.

- Então hoje foi o primeiro encontro _oficial _de vocês? – comentou Sirius, e o casal assentiu com a cabeça - Uau, nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver esse dia.

- É mesmo... Mas, espera. To lembrando de uma coisa aqui... – falou Alice, mas Marlene foi mais rápida e completou:

- Lily! VOCÊ era a garota misteriosa do James! - a ruiva fez uma careta e corou um pouco, confirmando a suspeita da amiga. - Por isso que você andou tão nervosa por esses dias... Com medo de ser descoberta!

- O que nos traz de volta à questão principal: por que vocês dois esconderam esse namoro dos próprios amigos? Não foi nada legal, viu!

Com isso, Alice levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino, chateada. Lily sentiu-se mal por ver a amiga tão chateada.

- Ela deve estar naqueles dias. – sussurrou Marlene em seu ouvido.

- Vou subir pra falar com ela...

Assim, a garota correu pelas escadas acima para falar com a amiga, deixando James com os outros amigos lá embaixo.

- Então é isso mesmo? Vocês estão namorando? Posso soltar fogos de artifício? – indagou Emmeline, mais entusiasmada do que pareceu na presença de Lily. James confirmou com um sorriso e a amiga o abraçou, contente.

No quarto das meninas do sétimo ano, Alice estava sentada sobre sua cama, apoiada na cabeceira, os joelhos rentes ao peito e os pés no colchão. Tinha os braços cruzados no peito e um ar de criança emburrada.

- Ora, Lice... Me perdoe... – começou Lily, sentando-se na cama – É só que eu demorei a ter certeza do que sentia. Tinha medo de ser verdade. Nunca fui muito boa com sentimentos... E depois... O que você faria se eu dissesse que estava _apaixonada_ – ela sussurrou essa parte, mesmo ciente de que não havia mais ninguém ali – por James Potter? Ia me mandar para a Ala Hospitalar, para ser examinada!

- Ok, isso é bem verdade... Mas depois que eu percebesse que não era loucura da sua cabeça... Eu teria te apoiado. E ficado feliz. Porque dá pra ver que o James gosta mesmo de você. E... Bem, eu sempre soube que o seu namoro com o Amos não era lá grande coisa...

As duas amigas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e depois se abraçaram, sorrindo.

- Ai, que boba que eu sou! – admitiu Alice – Estou muito feliz por você, Lily! Muito feliz!

- Obrigada, Lice! Também estou muito feliz... Quem imaginaria que eu, Lily Evans, algum dia diria isso de James Potter, mas... Ele é incrível, sabe? Ele... Me faz sentir à vontade comigo mesma. Me compreende. E... É tão, tão diferente do que eu imaginava! Toda aquela arrogância e prepotência... Escondem uma pessoa gentil, amável e responsável.

- Por Merlin, Lily! Você está mesmo apaixonada!

As duas riram e se abraçaram mais uma vez, até que Marlene e Emmeline entraram pela porta do quarto.

- Hum, vejo que as duas fizeram as pazes. Muito bem, é assim que eu gosto das minhas amiguinhas. – disse Emmeline, num tom maternal. – Ah, o James disse pra você descer que ele quer falar com você.

- Ah sim, o _monitor-chefe_ nos mandou para a cama. – disse Marlene num tom de deboche, e acrescentando com um olhar malicioso – Acho que ele quer te levar pra passear pelo castelo. À noite. Sozinhos...

- Credo Lene, que mente suja você tem! – disse Lily rindo, mas corou ao pensar no que o rapaz poderia ter em mente. Ora, ela podia ser sim muito correta, mas alguns de seus pensamentos eram um pouco encardidos... – Vou descer... Boa noite, meninas.

- Boa noite... – disse Marlene – Mas amanhã você não escapa do nosso castigo! Pra aprender a não mentir mais pras amigas...

Lily rolou os olhos saiu pela porta, sem ouvir o comentário que Marlene fez depois, sobre ela não dormir na própria cama aquela noite. Mas ficou um pouquinho apreensiva. Será que ela estava mesmo planejando alguma vingança? Bem, melhor não pensar nisso.

No salão comunal, James esperava a namorada de pé, apoiado na lareira, a luz das chamas dançando pelo seu rosto de uma maneira que quase fez Lily suspirar, tão bonito ele estava ali.

- Oi. – disse ela, tímida, andando até ele.

- Olá. – ele sorriu e a abraçou, emendando com um beijo terno. – Ficou tudo bem, não ficou?

- Hum-hum. – respondeu ela.

- Eu te disse... – ela revirou os olhos e o beijou.

- Sim, você estava certo. Deu tudo certo. Não teremos problemas com isso por enquanto.

- Isso é bom...

- Sim... – ela se demorou, abraçada a ele e inalando o perfume do seu pescoço – E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Estava só esperando você perguntar. Vem comigo.

_**xXxXxXx**_

O casal seguiu de mãos dadas pelos corredores e andares do castelo até chegar ao salão especial dos monitores-chefes. Lily chegou e foi sentando-se no sofá, aquele móvel acolchoado que presenciara tantos momentos deles. Mas James ficou parado no pé da escada que dava para o seu quarto. A garota corou.

- Lily... Eu entendo se você disser não... Mas é que agora que já ta tudo resolvido, nós já estamos namorando, nossos amigos já sabem... E que, bem, você já sabe o mais importante: que eu te amo... Eu queria que você... Dormisse essa noite comigo... Só dormir, sabe. Juro que nada pervertido passou pela minha cabeça! – disse ele prontamente, meio gaguejando, meio rindo, meio ansioso.

A garota mordeu o lábio, sentindo as bochechas arderem ainda mais violentamente e o coração disparar. Sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Você jura? Nenhum pensamentozinho?

- Juro. – ele respondeu, firme.

- Hum... Que pena. Porque eu tive alguns pensamentos assim...

Foi a vez do rapaz corar. E sorriu em seguida, ao ver Lily se levantando do sofá lentamente, ainda meio insegura, caminhando em direção a ele.

- Acho... Que não tem mal nenhum eu dormir no seu quarto hoje. Só... Dormir. Eu confio em você.

Assim, o rapaz beijou a namorada de leve e depois, sorrindo mais que nunca, pegou-lhe pela mão e conduziu até o quarto. Ao abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que Lily disse foi:

- Por Merlin, James, que bagunça!

O rapaz ficou encabulado. Tinha esquecido que não preparara o quarto adequadamente. Antes que pudesse recolher com as próprias mãos as peças de roupa espalhadas, restos de pergaminho e arrumar a cama desfeita, Lily já tinha cuidado de tudo com alguns simples acenos de varinha.

- É... Acho que preciso aprender melhor esses feitiços de arrumação.

- Hum, depois eu te ensino. – disse Lily displicente, entrando e sentando-se na beirada da cama, sendo seguida por James.

Os dois apenas trocaram olhares, sem falar nada, entregando-se ao desejo que os consumia desde o fim do passeio a Hogsmeade. Beijaram-se com paixão, e à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando, as mãos do rapaz passeavam mais avidamente pelo corpo da garota, e as dela, por sua vez, forçavam os botões da camisa dele a se abrirem. E quando James já estava com a camisa toda aberta e Lily também, deitaram-se na cama, lado a lado. Pararam um pouco com os beijos e ficaram apenas se olhando e sorrindo um pro outro.

- Sabe Lily, estive pensando... Nós somos um paradoxo. Nós somos opostos que se atraíram e não vivemos sem o outro.

- Hum... É, acho que é mais ou menos isso. Mas é uma ideia um tanto dramática, não?

- Ora, e você não acha que nossa história é cheia de drama? Brigas, beijos, tapas, perigos, segredos, mais brigas, mais beijos...

- Haha, ok, você está certo. Somos um paradoxo. Mas um paradoxo maravilhoso!

- Certamente... - e beijou a namorada mais uma vez.

- Sabe... Me pergunto o que a Trebell ganhou com isso tudo. Nos unindo.

- Ah... Vai ver ela viu que estava no nosso destino e quis dar uma mãozinha...

- Rá! E você agora acredita nessas coisas?

- Ora ruivinha, não só acredito como já tinha previsto isso desde o início! Lembra da aula de Adivinhação, que eu disse que o seu destino era ficar comigo?

- Ah... Então era tudo clarividência, não era só um papinho pra me conquistar? - debochou a garota.

- Eu sempre soube, Lily. Sempre soube.

E disse isso sem brincar.

- Amo você. – ela disse, num fiapo de voz. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão que estava entre as suas.

- Amo você.

E ficaram ali abraçados, trocando beijos e carinhos durante toda a noite. E fizeram o mesmo por todas as noites que se seguiram.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na manhã seguinte o casal seguiu de mãos dadas pelos corredores até o Salão Principal, despertando olhares curiosos e cochichos dos estudantes que passavam. Mas eles nem se importaram.

* * *

N/A: Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star

;D


End file.
